Memories Kept Alive
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: When Gill and the Tank Gang finally escape into their ocean home, the aged Moorish Idol knows that he must make it home. However, throughout this journey of discovery, he may find a not-very old and beloved friend, as well as the family he never knew he had. Gill-centric, Dorlin if you squint. Geb if you squint harder. Not a slash. Please read and review.
1. The Trek Begins

**When I was seven years old, my mother took me to see _Finding Nemo_. Twice. I was enamoured. I have written _Nemo_ fics since the seventh grade, but none of them came out quite good. Now, a decade after I saw one of the most wonderful and heartfelt films in cinema history, this little beauty popped into my head at approximetly 1:30 p.m. on a Tuesday. My best friend lent me her copy of _Nemo_ because my VHS copy had given up. I watched it over and over, and then I had an idea. **

**Long ago there was a different version of this story which I had wrote, with different characters. They didn't really work for me, so they were changed into fish that I hope everybody will love and miss. This story will be mainly Gill-centric, because he is one of my most beloved characters of all time. He is complex and hardhearted, but you can tell he has been through a great deal of pain and cares greatly for a little clownfish we all know and love. **

**This goes for all of the following chapters: I do not own _Finding Nemo_ or any affiliates. It all belongs to the geniouses Andrew Stanton, John Lassater, Bob Peterson, and Lee Unkrich. The only characters I own are the two OCs in upcoming chapters. Without further ado, here is _Memories Kept Alive_. **

**~Cel **

**Chapter One: The Trek Begins**

The skies far above Sydney Harbor were dark and grey, casting a desolate air upon the normally-cheery city. There was clearly the threat of rain, but the fish that swam throughout their harbor home didn't take notice. That is, except for seven fish that clearly didn't belong in the harbor. The fish that lived there were drab colors that helped them blend into the grey, silt-filled environment around them. These seven fish, with their bright colors and beautiful adornments clearly didn't fit in with their surroundings. No, it was obvious that these fish were meant to live in a much different home than around the docks and in the harbor. They were meant to swim between bright slabs of coral, colorful outcroppings and live life on the largest living community on the plant: the Great Barrier Reef.

However, these fish weren't going anywhere anytime soon. All seven of them were trapped in little plastic baggies, the tops tied and the plastic pliable. In one bag sat a Yellow tang. The insane little fish paced back and forth. His entire body was twitching and he was mumbling constant gibberish to himself. Some sentences could scarcely be made out, such as, "Bubbles, I miss my bubbles." In the baggie corresponding to the poor tang was a slender, purple and yellow Royal Gamma. His indigo eyes were open wide, staring straight ahead, and he was trembling all over. The poor thing looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Another baggie held a black and white Humbug (although she was actually a very pretty azure). She was chattering away happily with her very best friend and sister – her own reflection. She wasn't quite sure how her sister fit with her in this little baggie, but she did, and it was wonderful! A very small baggie held a Pacific cleaner shrimp. The little man was meticulously cleaning his long, whiskery feelers, for there was nothing else in which he could do. Two more held a large brown puffer fish who looked bored out of his mind, and he was chatting aimlessly with a pink sea star in front of him. She, too, looked bored as she sat back against the side of her baggie.

The last baggie held a handsome and regal-looking fish, a male Moorish Idol. He was completely silent, his stunning, dark ruby eyes downcast. He looked incredibly astringent, but if you looked closely, you could see a deep sadness within the poor fish. He slumped against the side of his baggie. The fathomless ruby eyes watched as several grouper swam below him, free. How cruel was this? He was right in the ocean, but he was trapped within a baggie, mere millimeters the thing he had been longing for, for nearly fifteen years. And so were the fish he'd called "friends" all these years, his tankmates. He was meant to be a strong, smart leader, but look where he'd gotten them all. They may have escaped, but they were still trapped.

The poor fish took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He knew that, if they stayed trapped within these baggies, then the oxygen within the water would run out. They would all suffocate. Or even the dentist across the street, Phillip Sherman of 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney, would discover his missing fish and place them back into that godforsaken tank. But perhaps it would be for the best. His friends would still get to live, as well as himself. True, they would never be free again, but he wasn't going to ever put his friend's lives in danger again. He had tried one final time, but this time, he was done. Truly done. He was meant to live the rest of his life in a glass box, swimming in circles for the next God-knows-how-many years.

At least he had done one good thing in his chaotic life. He'd saved that little boy, the crippled clownfish child that he'd found he'd bonded with. Which was insanely stupid. The child already had a loving and caring father that was willing to cross the entire ocean to save his son. He'd had his chance, and failed. Failed as a husband, and as a father. He'd risked his life to save the little clownfish, whose name meant "no one." Considering, from what the boy had told him, he was very nearly no one…and so was he.

"Gill?" A soft voice asked from behind him. The Idol opened his dark eyes and turned around in his baggie, facing the Humbug woman. Her large blue eyes were open wide in concern for her leader. The others were looking now as well, all eyes on him.

"What is it, Deb?" He asked, his deep, gravelly voice sharp and his ruby gaze severe. Deb gulped, for the Idol always made her nervous when he glared at her like this. Turning to her crumpled reflection, she whispered to her sister, Flo, "Don't worry, sis. He's just a little cranky. I'll sort this out." Turning back to Gill, coughing discreetly, Deb continued. "Um…it's just that you've been awful quiet. Is everything okay, Gill? We're all…kinda gettin' worried about you." The others all nodded in agreement, brows furrowed in concern for their long-time leader. The Idol huffed and turned his back to them all, staring down at the silt-riddled sand merely ten feet below him. How close he was…and yet, still so far.

"I'm sorry, Gang." He said quietly, addressing the six fish behind him. "I'm so sorry. I tried to get us out. Just one last try. And now look where we are. Stuck out here in the harbor, in these damn baggies. I just…I thought…" he sighed. "I'm sorry." The others all shared glances of sympathy for their poor leader. They knew how he felt. Everything was quiet for a moment, albeit for the calm splash of the waves against the walls of the harbor, the swooping zoom of cars speeding by above, and the gentle cries of gulls as they flew in the darkening skies. Deb was the first one yet again to speak to her disgruntled, ashamed friend.

"Gill, ah, it's okay! Um, maybe someone can help us, and just pop the top off of these baggies!" Deb said enthusiastically, triggering an onslaught of encouragement from the others.

"Yeah, Gill. You've got us this far, we're gonna make it all to the Reef. I know it." Peach, his closest friend, the sea star that was like his sister, said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Bubbles cried out eagerly, his deep pink eyes shining. "We will be okay!"

"_Oui. Je suis ne pas mort. Tu est intellegenté_." Jacques chimed in with the classic French spirit, raising a fist (although his encouragement wasn't really understood).

"Yeah, man. C'mon, we're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna get home." Bloat said, playfully bumping Gill's baggie with his own and winking one big brown eye. The Idol offered his gang a small smile of gratitude, his expression softening.

"Thanks, Gang." He said quietly, and the rest of the fish all returned the smile. Suddenly, there was the sound of gently flapping feathers (that were in need of preening). Then, the sound of a body lightly landing in the water, and the ruffle of even more feathers as wings were folded against said body was heard.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" An amused, deeply-accented voice said from behind the fish. They all whirled around to see a very familiar brown pelican swimming up to them, his gentle brown eyes shining in amusement.

"Nigel!" Gill exclaimed, surprised to see the pelican whom had befriended the seven fish long ago, and had spent countless hours watching uncountable (and sometimes violent) dental procedures alongside their tank…that is, until he was caught and shoved out the bloody window.

"Blimey, mate! Love a duck, it worked! Well done, mate, well done." Nigel congratulated Gill heartily, opening a wing and touching his forehead in a salute to the aging Moorish Idol. Gill scoffed and cast an irate look up at the pelican, his stare icy.

"Yeah, well, look where it got us, featherbrain. We're all trapped in these baggies." Gill said stonily, and the smile faded from the pelican's bright orange beak. He looked quite aggrieved for a moment as he realized the danger of the predicament his friends were in. He was dismayed, knowing how dangerous it would be for him to try and help them escape their plastic entrapments.

"I wish I could help you, mate, but I'm afraid I'll hurt yah. I don't wanna rip some fins as well as these bloody baggies." Nigel said, touching the tie at the top of Bloat's baggie with the tip of a primary wing feather. Gill watched through narrowed eyes. He then gasped, a plan formulating quickly within his brilliant mind. The vigor returned to his eyes, and he looked to the smiling puffer fish. A wide smile of craftiness appeared on his lips, his jagged white teeth showing.

"Bloat! Nigel! I've got a plan. Look, Bloat, if you could just poke a little hole in the side of your baggie, then you, Nigel, will have leverage. Hook your beak into the hole and pull." Gill said excitedly, his eyes bright and a smile on his face. "It's foolproof." Nigel's eyes lit up and the smile appeared back on his beak. Some of the others cheered around them.

"Brilliant, mate!" Nigel said. He then looked down at Bloat, who winked one dark brown eye.

"Careful, Nigel. My spikes are worse than my bite." Bloat chuckled at his own wit, then sucked in a huge mouthful of water. He immediately puffed up, but it just wasn't enough. Bloat continued to inhale as much water as his little body could intake. He gave a little, annoyed flick with his left fin. One of his incredibly sharp spines was driven into the plastic. Water immediately began to spill from the hole and back into whence it came – the ocean. Nigel acted fast, as Bloat was quickly running out of water. The pelican grasped at the hole, and pulled both up and down. He used one of his webbed feet as leverage, ripping at the plastic. Bloat gave a breathless shout of triumph as he leapt from the bag and into the ocean for the first time in his life. The elated puffer fish did a few somersaults, relieving in the feeling, stretching his fins. That bag had been rather cramped!

"C'mon in, guys, the water's great!" Bloat teased lightly as he poked the top of his head through the surface.

"Oooh, ooh, ooh! Do me and Flo next!" Deb begged, pressing her fins to the front of the baggie. Bloat was more than happy to oblige, poking the side of Deb's baggie. Nigel immediately went to work on ripping the plastic so Deb could flow out and into the harbor. She gave a loud and joyful squeal as she did so. The process was repeated with Bubbles, Gurgle, and Jacques. Bloat and Nigel helped free Peach, and she gently drifted down through the water until she landed in Gurgle's outstretched fins. She giggled and patted her friend's violet cheek with her hand. Deb swam in a few circles, noticing in her excitement at finally being in the ocean that her beloved sister was nowhere in sight.

"Flo, wait up for us! You know you can swim faster than I can!" Deb whined, waving an indignant fin in the general direction of Flo's flight to freedom. Bloat then poked a hole in the side of Gill's baggie. Before the Idol knew it, Nigel was working deftly and frantically to free him. He swam back a little to avoid getting in the way of the long orange beak of the brown pelican. Then, so suddenly, he was forced forward, and engulfed in something smooth, cool, and simply amazing. Gill took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, his eyes closed. In the back of his mind, he was terrified that once he would open his eyes, he would be laying in that plastic skull, the red light of Mount Wannahockaloogie illuminating his scales a deep crimson. However, as he floated for a few more seconds, he realized that he must be in it…he must be in the thing he'd longed for, for fifteen years.

Opening his eyes, Gill saw that he was indeed submerged in the harbor's calm, yet choked and dark waters. The other fish were exploring their newfound freedom. However, the feeling of freedom, of being back in his home, nearly overwhelmed the stony Moorish Idol. Blinking furiously, he swam up to the surface and allowed his head to peer into the world above.

"Thank you, Nigel. Thank you. You saved our tails." Gill said, immensely grateful to the pelican. Nigel shrugged, but smiled down at the fish below him.

"No problem, mate. It was your quick thinking. Now, how're yeh plannin' to get back home?" He asked, and Gill blinked. He knew exactly where home was, and what home looked like, but it had been fifteen years. He never saw the path from his reef to the dentists' office. When he didn't answer Nigel, the pelican understood, and waved a noncommercial wing.

"I can help yeh! I'm an outie, I like to stretch my wings e'ery now and again. I can take you right where yeh'll need to go." Nigel said, puffing out his feathered chest and winking at the others, who were now poking their heads out of the water as well, listening to the pelican's proposition. Gill heaved a sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a moment and picturing the beautiful azure waters, flowing gently, the brilliant coral and the home he'd missed for so very long.

"That would be great, Nigel. Thanks a lot." Gill said, flashing his pelican friend a smile. The bird grinned and winked. He flapped his wings against the water, lifting his light body into the air.

"If yeh will just wait here, I have to…eh…stock up on essentials for the trip. I'll be right back, mate!" Nigel called as he flapped away, his form soon disappearing into the darkening sky. Gill blinked, and he realized that Nigel was trying to be polite and discreet about having to go and catch dinner. Gill shrugged. It wasn't his problem. Diving back under the water, he watched as his friends explored the waters that were so much larger than the confines of a tank or fishbowl for the first time in their lives.

"So, how does it feel?" Gill asked, grinning (if not a bit smugly), as he watched Bubbles swim in multiple cartwheels and Gurgle playfully throw Peach upwards and catch her as she gently drifted down through the water again. However, the Gamma cast his leader a pinched look, the poor germaphobic fish less than happy with his surroundings.

"Yeah, it's great and all, Gill, but…erm, isn't a little…dirty?" He asked, his face wrinkling, wincing as a black particle of an unknown substance floated dangerously close to his tail. Gill chuckled, unable to help it.

"Just you wait. In the reef, the waters are so clear and blue, you can see for miles. And a fish can breathe, can swim…can just be free. You just wait…" Gill said, his mind filled with fuzzy images of his memories of his coral reef home. However, he had to immediately push all these images away into the forgotten corners of his mind when two very familiar faces cropped up…two fish he hadn't allowed himself to think of in years. The seven fish just mulled around for a few more minutes, waiting for their guide to return. And soon, he surely did, smacking his beak appreciatively. Looking down at his fishy friends, the cheerful bird motioned with his long, tapering head to follow him.

"C'mon, y'all! Follow me." He called down into the water and beginning to flap his wings against the forceful breeze wafting through the city. He rose higher into the sky, as Deb looked at Gurgle down below the water, her azure eyes wide.

"G-Gurgle, did he just eat...?" She began to ask, but Gurgle cut her off, looking sick.

"Just don't ask. Just don't." The poor Gamma begged his friend, waving a long, thin fin in front of her face. Gill rolled his eyes at the scene and waved his single good fin, beckoning his gang to follow.

"C'mon, Gang. Let's go home." He said, turning as he began the trek he'd been waiting to take for fifteen years.


	2. Just Remember The Good Things

**Hey, there, guys! Wow, this story is sorta-popular! So I'll keep uploading the chappies. Just read this until Eternal is back on track, m'kay? Alrighty. Here is chapter two of MKA. **

**~Cel **

**Chapter Two: Just Remember the Good Things**

Hundreds of miles away, nestled deep within the beautiful and thriving Great Barrier Reef, four young fish children chased each other in a game of tag. They wove their way through huge, healthy coral outcroppings, past older fish out for a stroll, who remarked how kids were so very cute these days. Their shouts of delight echoed in their beautiful world, as well as multiple sneezes. There was a long-nosed butterflyfish boy, who was shouting the loudest and boasting his speed and how he was winning. A peal-pink flapjack octopus sped after her companions, a determined look on her face. A brown seahorse boy galloped through the reef with his best friends, but was constantly jettisoned backwards with each forceful sneeze. And at the center of the pack was a small clownfish boy, his bright orange eyes alit with joy and innocence, his crippled fin fluttering as he chased after his friends.

"Free!" Tad yelled out as he tapped the rock that the group had decided was going to be the base. Nemo and Pearl groaned as Sheldon galloped up, panting and trying to keep up with his companions. Tad, who even himself he described as "obnoxious" (though he hardly even knew what the word meant), snickered loudly.

"Now I get to pick who's 'it'. Hmmm," he pretended to be thoughtful about it, then pointing his fin at the panting seahorse boy. "Sheldon, you are it now. You have to get us!" Tad laughed, if not a little meanly. Sheldon pouted before another sneeze erupted out of him. He was propelled a few feet backwards. It took him a minute to swim back up and issue his complaint to his rather bossy friend.

"Tad, c'mon! You know I'd lose, like, right away! I couldn't catch you guys!" Sheldon said, but Tad looked defiant.

"Hey, Tad, I'll be 'it'." Nemo offered, raising his good fin up. Tad rolled his eyes but gave into his friends' requests.

"Fiiiine. Nemo's it!" He announced to his little group, before demanding Nemo to count. Happy to comply, the little clownfish counted to ten while his friends got a little bit of a head start. Then, he was racing after them, his fins working quickly, pushing his plump little body gracefully through the water. In the back of his mind, the part that wasn't focused on trying to tag his friends before they swam around the reef and tagged the base, he thought about how, just a couple of months ago, playing tag wouldn't have been possible with his crippled fin. But thanks to one fish who knew what it was like to have a crippled fin, he was able to swim just as fast as all of his friends, and joined in all of their games. That fish had taught him how to swim properly, using his tail and good fin to keep his balance and how to precisely work his little fin to keep him upright.

Nemo knew that he would never be able to thank Gill enough. The old, toughened veteran had taken the scared child under his fin and taught him the ropes. He'd protected the boy, and vowed to get him out the tank that he was trapped in and back to his beloved father. Gill had even gone so far as to risk his life for the boy.

He had launched himself from the tank to defeat the psycho little girl that was literally shaking Nemo to death. Then, the brave Moorish Idol had one last plan up his fin. He'd used the mirror that Nemo was resting on, suffocating, to launch the boy into the spit sink, down the drain, and into the ocean, where he'd finally found his father and gone home. But that was the very last Nemo had seen of his friend, of his mentor. The scarred fish was lying on the dripping wet tray, wincing with pain and telling Nemo to tell Marlin that he said "hi". What if Gill hadn't made it off of the tray in time? As far as Nemo could remember, the dentist man had hit his head badly on a large square thing above the chair in the middle of the room. And the little psychotic girl named Darla who was bent on shaking Nemo to death was in hysterics. What if the poor Moorish Idol had just lain there? What if he'd suffocated in silence until he was so starved for the oxygen-rich water he couldn't live without, that he quietly slipped away, right there on the tray that had scarred him so badly and made him a cripple?

Nemo stopped chasing his friends, slowly gliding to a halt and staring at the blue coral beneath him. He blinked furiously, tears coming to his ginger eyes at the thought of his tough, hardhearted, beloved mentor dying. The three other children noticed that Nemo was no longer chasing them, and they turned around. They saw the poor clownfish just floating there, staring at the ground and looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey, Nemo," Pearl said, turning around and swimming up to her friend. Her gentle pink eyes looked into Nemo's, seeing that they were full of tears. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing guys. I think I got some sand in my eye." Nemo said cheerfully, pretending to wipe away an irritating grain of sand from his eye. Pearl looked back behind the two boys behind her and shrugged.

"Okay. Well, c'mon, come get us, Nemo!" Pearl exclaimed, playfully shoving Nemo and whirling around, swimming quickly after her friends. The young clownfish shook his head, trying to push his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind. He took off after his friends, trying his paramount best to have as much fun as he could and not let his thoughts turn to the Idol…

The night in the coral reef was quiet, except for the gentle patter of rain on the surface far above. There was the occasional muffled crash of thunder in the dark, tempestuous skies. However, this didn't really bother the fish so far below, in the beautiful blue waves (except for the really little ones). Nemo and his father Marlin were just settling down to sleep. Nemo was still heavily troubled with his thoughts about the Moorish Idol he had befriended, and even had come to love. He knew that Gill would always protect him, no matter what, even if his own life was in danger. But Nemo couldn't bear the thought of the tough, hardhearted fish dying. Gill had so many plans, so many dreams. It just wouldn't be fair if his life was ended so abruptly. It just wasn't fair.

"Nemo, son, what is the matter?" Marlin asked softly, swimming over to his distraught son as he rested in the corner of their anemone home. Nemo didn't look up at Marlin, furiously trying to hide his tears. "Son, you barely ate any of your dinner, and you've been so quiet. You didn't even want to talk to Dory. Usually I get a full-detail commentary on your day. Did one of your friends upset you?" Marlin continued, looking thoughtful. "If it was that boy Tad, I've been meaning to talk with his father, Bill. That boy is obnoxious, and if he's said –" Marlin continued sternly, but when Nemo sighed softly and sadly, Marling ceased talking. He looked down at his son with absolute worry, his heart sinking. Nemo was never usually like this! He was a happy, bouncing eight-year old with a relentless energy and avidity to explore and learn new things. He wasn't mopey or easily distressed.

"Dad, it's not my friends. Do you remember Gill, the fish I told you about that helped me when I was in the dentist office?" Nemo said quietly, finally turning to his father. Marlin's bright orange eyes were soft as his nodded to his son.

"Yes, son, I do." He said softly, encouraging Nemo to continue. The young clownfish hung his head and sniffled quietly.

"W-well, I miss him, Daddy. I miss him a lot. He was a really great friend, and I'm really scared that he died. He saved my life, but…but the last time I saw him, he was laying on the tray in the dentist's office." Nemo sniffled again, his lower lip quivering and his eyes flooding with tears once more. He struggled to compose himself, but his little body began to tremble with sobs. "Daddy, I don't want him to be dead. I wanna see him again." Nemo cried, burying his face into his father's side. Marlin hushed his boy gently, rocking him tenderly in his fins. He let his poor boy cry into his shoulder. Marlin stroked the back of Nemo's head, holding his son close.

"Son, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Hey, from what you told me about him, Gill is a very tough fish. I'm sure he made it right back into the tank. Heck, he may have even made it to the ocean, him and those friends of his!" Marlin said brightly, the first thing he could think of to cheer his boy. Nemo sniffled and looked up at his father. Marlin offered a consoling smile, placing a fin on top of his boy's head and ruffling his dorsal fin. Nemo giggled, sniffling and smiling tearfully up at his father.

"You're right, Dad. Maybe he's coming right now!" Nemo said, immediately clutching to this newfound hope. Marling nodded, but then took his boy in his fins, looking into his eyes. Oh, those eyes, just like his mother's…

"You must remember also, Nemo. If…If Gill didn't make it, then he will always be watching over you. Remember that you're never alone." Marlin said softly, holding his son's lucky fin gently. Nemo blinked, looking thoughtful.

"Like Mommy? Gill would be with Mom?" Nemo said quietly. Marlin nodded, his heart wrenching as he remembered his beloved Coral, his dear, cherished wife that had died far too soon.

"Yes. He would be with Mom. And remember that she's watching over you, too. I'm very sure that she's very proud of you, son. You are so brave, and you're such a good boy. But you must remember also that, even if Gill didn't make it, then the best way to remember him, and Mommy, is to think about the good things that they had done. Mom watched over you when you were just a tiny little egg. Gill watched over you when you were in the tank. If you remember the good things about them, and remember their love, then they will never truly be gone." Marlin said gently, offering his son a smile. Nemo smiled back, embracing his father tightly.

"Thanks, Daddy." He said, nuzzling his father with love. Marlin smiled, then withdrew and looked down at his son.

"Do you think you could get to sleep tonight?" Marlin asked his son, who nodded. Marling leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to his son's forehead in a goodnight kiss. The two clownfish then lay down on the soft, cushioned divan at the base of their anemone home. Marlin almost immediately dozed off, his gentle snoring filling the silence around them. The rain continued to patter gently on the surface far above Nemo's head. The young clownfish boy remained awake for a few more minutes, staring at the gently sweeping tentacles of the anemone as the currents wafted through the reef.

Could his father be right? Could Gill and the Tank Gang, the fish he'd befriended when he really needed someone, be heading this way right now? Nemo knew that Gill was incredibly smart, and he had a sense of vigor and craftiness that Nemo had never seen before. But…then again, Gill was crippled, and being out of water so long could make one extremely weak. The dentist had also hit his head, rather hard, on that rectangular thing above the chair, and had gone out cold. What if he hadn't seen Gill in time to help him? What if he had woken up to see his prized Moorish Idol, lying cold and stiff on the dripping wet dental tray, and his niece in hysterics?

Nemo shook his head, closing his eyes. He couldn't think about that kind of stuff anymore. If Gill really was gone, then Nemo would do as Marlin had asked – he would only remember the good things about the aged, scarred Idol. Shutting his eyes tight, Nemo willed for sleep to overcome him. At least tomorrow was only a half day at school – Mr. Ray had a meeting with the district administrator, and then he had a dinner date with Mrs. Ray (the entire class had giggled). He would some more free time to explore the reef, and look for interesting to attempt to satisfy his ravenous curiosity. With this thought in mind, Nemo fell into a fitful and restless sleep for the remainder of the stormy night.


	3. Not As Impressive

**Hai, guys! So, I decided, I'm gonna be nice and update. Why? Cause you're all so awesome and leaving me such nice reviews! Or because I'm cool like dat (see what I did there? I used my gangster voice!) My best friend just got me a brand-new copy of Nemo. I'm gonna squeeze the life outta her. Okay, and on a serious note, please ignore Jacque's French. I had to access to a translator and did it all from memory. If it's bad, well, at least he's not OOC. Here is chapter 3 of MKA. **

**~Cel **

**Chapter Three: Not As Impressive**

The long, arduous journey back to the Great Barrier Reef was not nearly as impressive or famous as the great Marlin, the little clownfish from the reef who had bravely crossed an entire ocean to save his only son. Gill had heard much about the clownfish man. He was a shy and meek man, and had never ventured far from his secluded anemone home. He had been extremely overprotective of little Nemo, and hardly ever let him do things for himself. However, Marlin loved his boy enough to risk his life and find him.

The small group of fish formerly known as the Tank Gang swam across mostly calm waters and gentle waves. Nigel was an excellent guide. He flew close to the surface, gliding gently on the updrafts created by the waves. Sometimes, he would swim on the surface while the fish watched from below. Gill poked his head out of the water every half an hour or so to get a status report from the brown pelican. Nigel knew exactly where he was going. He made sure to guide his friends in a mostly straight line. They avoided the notorious and infamous Jellyfish Forest, the turtle-inhabited East Australian Current, or better known as the EAC ("Awww, but I wanted a ride! We coulda caught up with Flo." Deb complained), as well as a meeting ground where sharks often fed. Marlin and his forgetful Regal tang companion, Dory, had encountered every single one of these places.

The days slowly turned into nights, the sun sinking into the gentle, fathomless waters and out of it the next morning. Sometimes during the journey, one or two fish became so tired that they couldn't move their fins any longer and their eyes were slowly closing against their will. Nigel would gently scoop them up in his bill. Filling his pouch with water, he would paddle along gently, allowing the fish to sleep for a few hours and regain their energy. Bloat, with the extra weight added from carrying Peach, accepted a ride for a few hours one night. Bubbles and Deb seemed alight with nonstop energy, until one morning they were so tired that the two had to sleep until noon to regain that bounding and everlasting, youthful energy.

Gill refused to stop, swimming continuously beside Nigel. His crippled pectoral fin throbbed with an intense pain. The searing pain would shoot through his body with each little flick of his fin. His left fin and tail were becoming increasingly sore, and it was a constant struggle to keep his lids from falling over his dark, mahogany eyes. Peach, who was alternating between catching a ride on Bloat's back and lying in Gurgle's long fins, chastised him for exhausting himself. Even then, Gill had harshly refused to stop and rest. Then Nigel had taken matters into his own wings. He had dipped his head into the water and gently scooped Gill into his pouch. The aging fish protested severely, but Nigel refused to back down, or put him back in the water.

Gill was too exhausted to fight any longer. He rested silently against the side of Nigel's pouch. The vigilant pelican made sure not to move his head much. The Idol watched the sun slowly set into the waves, illuminating the waters several shades of a brilliant orange. The sky was filled with vivid shades of reds and purples and gold's that stepped well over the spectrum. Gill watched the waves slowly surge gently around Nigel. The soothing motion of Nigel's pouch swinging back and forth slightly and the sight of the gently waves caused Gill to finally give up the fight. His lids slid back over his eyes, and he slipped down into the warm waters of the pelican's pouch. A gentle sleep finally overcame him, and, most unlike his tough self, he gave in to a dark oblivion.

The reef was just as beautiful as he remembered, and had dreamed of countless nights while trapped within those four glass walls. It was brimming with every single spectrum of color you could imagine, and those that you couldn't even think of. Fish of every kind and color wove their way through fronds, seaweed, and elaborate coral structures. They were busily going about their daily lives, dropping kids off to go to school, talking with neighbors and friends, and just being free. The gorgeous, clear azure waters flowed merrily throughout the reef, the gentle and calm currents casting dancing white lines on the hidden world below the waves.

He swam through the reef, alone but elated. Each breath that worked its way through his gills was clean, deep and pure. It had been fifteen years, and just now he was realizing how much he had missed this place…how much he had missed his home. He continued to swim slowly, listening to the gentle swells of the ocean waves, the cheerful chatter of the community around him, and the constant sloshing murmur of the bodies of fish moving through the water. Slender, thin, plump, chubby, decorated, plain, blunt, long…so much had changed, and yet, it hadn't. Just how he liked it. It was going to be a new beginning, a new chance at the life he'd forfeited long ago.

Swimming up to the very familiar drop-off, he quietly watched the peaceful scene with a small smile on his face and soft claret eyes. As he did so, he noticed something – he was having no trouble swimming at all. It took almost no effort, like he glided on the currents. Glancing down, he noticed that his right fin was full, large, and beautiful. It was no longer severed beyond recognition, black scar tissue wrapping itself around the bones. That must mean the scar streaking across his side must be gone as well. How, he would never know. But miracles often happened in the reef. He continued to swim forward in into the courtyard, watching children chase each other and parents talk. It was like he had never left.

"Da!" Someone cried out. He never knew how, but he did know that the child who had cried out was addressing him. Turning to the side, he caught sight of a group of fish facing him, all with wide smiles on their faces. Two smaller fish dashed up to him, chasing one another and bouncing happily through the reef. The children weren't scared of him, and didn't cringe away from the scarred fish. He was a new man…like it had never happened. Two little children leapt into his large fins, giggling like mad and looking up at him with bright eyes.

One child was a small Ocellaris clownfish boy, about eight years old or so, his ginger eyes bright and his smile wide. His crippled, yet lucky fin fluttered beside him. He giggled again as the older fish bounced him in his fin. The other child laughed also, nuzzling the side of the older fish with love. He looked up from the children to see three more fish facing him, all smiling. One was a clownfish man, a larger version of the child he currently held in his fin. The other was a bright and cheery Regal tang, her eyes bright and her smile wide.

The third fish was one of his species, except it was a bit smaller, and more delicate-looking than him. She blinked tenderly at him, her eyelids white instead of black. Her smile was affectionate and warm, her eyes a stunning bright green. She swam right up to him, reaching out with her fins and gently cupping his cheeks. He hadn't had such loving contact in fifteen years, but it was like he had never left her. He smiled at her, then looked down at the other child in his fin. It was like he was looking at the eight-year old version of himself. The child was a Moorish Idol boy. His bright ruby eyes looked up into the older fish's. His sharp-toothed smile was wide as he gazed up at the man he loved most.

He was about to say something to the boy, the female Idol, the clownfish and the tang looking on happily, when there was an unnatural roar that shattered the peace and tranquility of the reef. In an instant, the world went to hell. A large fishing boat hovered directly over the reef, the deadly propellers destroying the tops of coral structures. Several unfortunate fish were caught in the spinning blades, and their screams of horror were cut off abruptly. He quickly instructed everyone to follow him to his cavern home – they could hide there. The clownfish boy leapt out of his fin and right into his father's, his frightened cries ringing in his ears. Swimming as quickly as he could, keeping the other boy secured tightly in his fin, he raced through the reef. Making sure that the others were behind him as well, he darted past coral structures and pushed past frantic fish trying to flee the ever-constant enemy of the reef. The roar choked off, and there was a splash above their heads. He, the female and child Idol beside him became separated from the two clownfish and tang. There was no time to try and find them. They needed to get to safety now.

He and his companions quickly rounded a corner, and came face-to-face with a monster. He had a big black face, and blue stripes running all along his body. Reaching forward with enormous claws, the monster made to grab the female Idol. She tried to duck beneath the hand, and he tried to bite the claws. They were not going to touch her! However, he was far too late. The claws swept through her small body, and she disappeared with one last pained look at him.

"Marion! NO!" He screamed the female Idol's name in horror. The Idol boy clung to the older fish, tears filling his crimson eyes as he reached for the place where the woman had vanished.

"Mum!" He cried, and tried to leap out of the older fish's fins to find his fallen mother. Chaos reigned, and he struggled to keep a level head as he dashed after the boy, grabbing him and whirling around. As fast as his fins could carry him, he sliced through the water and towards his cavern. The boy struggled in his fins, crying out for his mother. He gritted his teeth as tears blurred his vision, ignoring the boy's cries as he begged the older fish to go back for Mum.

Finally, with the monster losing sight of them, he darted into his cave, sea flowers and bright green moss framing the entrance and making it lively and beautiful inside. The monster roared in frustration. As he pressed the boy against the back wall of the cave with is body, he saw the Regal tang thrown into the air as the claws sliced through her as well. She disappeared, just as his dear Marion had. He frantically begged the boy to shush, soothingly stroking his forehead. Then, he caught sight of the two clownfish desperately heading for his cavern to hide. He beckoned them forward with one desperately waving fin. The older clownfish, father of the little boy, vanished into the waters as the claws of the monster sliced through him as well. Now he was the last guardian of the two boys. No matter what, he was going to protect them.

The monster halted right outside of the cavern, grabbing the top of it and shaking violently. He pressed the boys even further back into the cave, hearing their cries of fright and feeling their little bodies tremble beneath him. Then, the claws finally found the entrance. They reached inside, groping around for those hidden inside. He was roughly pushed aside, no match for the formidable, albeit blunt claws. They wrapped themselves around the Moorish Idol lad. He cried out in fright, his ruby eyes, which were the exact color of his father's, wide in fear.

"Da! Help!" He cried out before his form vanished and dissolved in the crystal blue waters. He yelled out in grief and anger, rushing towards the disappearing form of his boy.

"Milo! No! NOOO!" He screamed, rushing towards the hand. In a fit of blind rage, he tried to attack the claws that had first taken his beloved wife, and now his son. He bit down, but couldn't penetrate the thick, rubbery skin of the five claws. In his rage, he forgot all about the frightened clownfish boy trembling behind him. The claws knocked him aside, and he crashed into the side of the cavern. Blinking, trying to clear the white spots that danced in his vision, he looked up to see the claws nearing the little clownfish boy.

"Gill, Gill, help me! Help me!" The lad cried, struggling to get away from the hands and claws that wanted to grab him, and crush him, and take him away from the Moorish Idol man forever. The Idol rushed forward, reaching out with his fins to grab the boy. However, his right fin gave an intense and sudden jolt of pain, and he realized that it had been a figment of his imagination. His fin had been severed away for fourteen years, and there were several scars slashing across his face, mouth and side. He couldn't reach the boy in time as the claws closed in around him and his small, orange and white body dissolved in before him, the last look in those gentle ginger eyes one of hurt and terror.

"Giw, Giw, wake up for Heafen'th thake." A slightly muffled voice came from above him, interrupting the horrific nightmare and jolting Gill out of his terrible reverie. The Moorish Idol gasped and his eyes snapped open to a world of darkness. He froze for a few moments, his chest heaving, dazed and trying to gain his bearings. He realized that he as lying in the bottom of Nigel's pouch, and that the sun had finally sunk beneath the waves and turned the Australian realm into a world of night. Blinking, Gill gave a flick with his tail and rose up through the lukewarm waters of Nigel's pouch. Stifling a huge yawn, Gill lifted his head out of the water and peered into the night sky above his head. The stars that floated so very high above the earth were reflected in his damp eyes.

"Giw, mathe, awe you awight?" Nigel asked, his voice still muffled by his mouth full of water and Moorish Idol. Gill blinked again, still staring at the stars far above him. He was horrified to find his lower lip trembling. Clenching his jaw and forcing himself to calm down, Gill replied to Nigel. He kept his voice firm and level.

"Yeah, Nigel. Just…bad night's sleep, that's all." Gill said, resting his chin on the rim of Nigel's pouch. Peering down into the dark waters below him, he could make out the faint outlines of his friends. He spotted Gurgle swimming out from underneath Nigel, and could make out Deb's outline from her white stripes. Sighing softly and silently to himself, Gill rose out of the water and addressed the confused pelican.

"Um, I'm good now. Let me out." Gill said, and as hard as he attempted to hide it, Nigel could make out the weariness in his gravelly voice.

"You thure mathe? I can cawy you a lithle longa." Nigel replied, but Gill gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure Nigel. I need to stretch my fins a bit." Gill said flatly, and the pelican knew that the Idol had had enough, and wanted out now. Slowly and gently, he lowered his beak into the water and deposited Gill back into the ocean. The Idol took a deep breath, allowing the cool, clear waters to circulate through his gills for a moment before exhaling. Nigel flexed his slightly cramped jaw, then looked down at Gill with worried russet-brown eyes. The older fish raised his face out of the smooth surface of the ocean, looking up at their guide with tired eyes.

"Are you alright, mate? You were, ah…" Nigel paused, glancing at the other fish of the gang. They were swimming ahead. Lowering his beak so he was eye-to-eye with Gill, Nigel kept his deeply-accented voice low as he spoke. "You were talking in your sleep, mate. Kept talking about some bloke named Milo, and I could swear I heard Nemo's name once or twice." Nigel raised a brow in question as Gill froze. He blinked, his mind going blank for a few moments. Nigel's other brow joined the first, and the Idol composed himself. Coughing discreetly, he narrowed his eyes at the pelican.

"I…ah, don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named 'Milo'. That's a stupid name anyway." Gil said harshly, turning his back to the pelican and diving under the water. Nigel straightened, giving the disorientated shape of Gill a confused and slightly hurt look.

"Hey, my cousin is named Milo." Nigel muttered as he continued to swim after the seven fish as they continued to make their way to their new home.

Under the waves, Gill swam along silently, angrily beating his fins against the water. His thin form sliced through the water, his long, handsome dorsal fin trailing behind him. He kept his jaw clenched so hard it hurt, his jagged teeth grinding against each other. His eyes were narrowed into dark slits, his brows furrowed angrily. The Idol looked enraged, even if he didn't say one thing. He swam behind the others, his entire body trembling. In the fifteen years he had been trapped in that glass box, he had never once had a dream like that. It had been horrible. Even in his fifty-seven years of life, he had never had a dream that had frightened him so, or had taken such an emotional toll on him.

He had strictly forbidden himself to ever, ever think about them. Thoughts about them were just a hindrance, a burden, not when he needed his entire mental capacity to plan his escape. Much to his horror, he felt his eyes growing damp, and his lower lip trembled. Blinking furiously, Gill bit his lower lip so hard that he could taste blood on his tongue. But he could not show this weakness to the others. He must be strong, and help get them home. He had waited far too long with too little success. This was his final chance, and he would not blow it because of some stupid memory. He swam along, keeping his eyes downcast. However, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to keep the thoughts from flowing forward. He pushed the ones about the two Idols from his dream back, as far as he possibly could. Instead, he found himself thinking about a little clownfish boy…

He hadn't thought much about Nemo in the past few days. Right after he had launched the little orange and white lad into the spit sink, he found that he was lonelier than ever. It was foolish to have allowed himself to bond with the clownfish, but he had all the same. Nemo was so much like him – filled with an endless curiosity, a voracious need for knowledge, and an incredibly intelligent mind. He was also kind and friendly…just like him. Maybe that's why he had grown so close to the little clownfish. He knew that he had to protect the lad. Never was another child going to die because of him, because he was too late to save them.

As he swam through the dark, warm waters of the Pacific, the round, sweet little face of the clownfish boy, with his ginger eyes and his little freckles kept occupying his mind's eye. He was such a sweet little boy, with a kind heart and a tremendous love for his father. Gill remembered that Nemo had never mentioned his mother. Perhaps he was more like the little clownfish than he had thought – when he was twelve years old, Gill had lost his mother Lillian. A wave of sickness had overcome the reef. Many fish had died, and his mother was no exception. William, his father, had been devastated and heartbroken over the loss of his wife. However, he had continued to take care of his only son until Gill turned eighteen. For some reason, it was common in his family for only one child to be born. Another way he was like Nemo – he had been the only child in his family.

Gill couldn't keep fooling himself any longer. He missed the little lad, and had a deep yearning to see him again. He had saved Nemo from suffocation, or the hands of Darla, but had it been enough? Had he been able to make it back to his father, had he been able to catch him in time? He must have made it to his father, he must have made it home! He had done everything in his power to try and protect the boy. After he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, he had vowed to get Nemo back to his home or die trying. Life couldn't be that cruel.

Then again, it has been before. He thought bitterly, as his shredded pectoral fin gave another painful throb. Sighing, he continued to swim along, slowly and silently. He could hear the quiet chatter of the gang up ahead as they swam together. But he didn't try to listen in, nor did he care to.

Arrogant idiot. That's all he was, an arrogant idiot, selfish, uncaring. It was ignorance and stupidity that made him think that if he shot himself out of the damn toy volcano, he'd have a clear shot to the toilet, and escape into the ocean. It was arrogance and stupidity that the mistake cost him most of his right fin. But that wasn't the biggest mistake he had. The biggest, most appalling was forcing the little clownfish into the filter, almost costing him his innocent life. It was absolutely inexcusable, and his longing to be back in the ocean was never worth a child's life. He would never forget the screams of, "Gill! Help me!" as the young clownfish was pulled back into the deadly fan. How his own heart raced and beat painfully for the child.

Gill blinked and looked down, into the deep darkness of the abyss below him. His heart fell terribly, and for a moment he wished he had his plastic pirate skull back so he could isolate himself and none of the gang could see him like this. Looking up, seeing the six other fish swimming together (Peach was resting on Bloat's back), he knew that he must remain strong for them, no matter what. No matter how heartbroken he felt. Pushing the dream and all thoughts of the clownfish boy to the back of his mind, Gill swam up to his friends and took the lead once more, Nigel following right above them. They were going to make it home once and for all. Nothing was going to stop him.


	4. In Need Of A Lift

**Hey, fellow authors! It's time to update. This chapter is a little shorter than the last, so just _keep on reading, keep on reading, keep on reading, reading, reading_...Anyhoo, ignoring my awful singing skills for now, guess who finally makes her appearance in this chapter? Well...uh, I guess you'll find out soon. **

**Also, a final note, Mr. Ray's real name is inspired by his voice actor, the brilliantly talented Bob Peterson. **

**~Cel**

**Chapter Four: In Need of a Lift**

The sun slowly rose into the skies over Australia. The surface was illuminated a sparkling, brilliant orange by the rays. The waters of the ocean slowly became lighter until it was a beautiful, crystal clear azure. The reef slowly came to life with the sunlight of the morning, and soon it was alive with countless fish. They darted through the coral and surged through the waters of their home. They went about their daily lives, everything at peace within the serene reef. In one brightly colored anemone, the gentle orange tentacles swaying gently in the currents, a clownfish father was rubbing his tired eyes and trying to wake up his sleeping son.

"Nemo, c'mon son, it's t-t-t-iii," Marlin said, trying and failing to stifle a large yawn. He covered his mouth with a fin, the other busily, albeit gently shaking his son awake. "It's time for school. C'mon, boy, it's only a half day today!" Nemo opened his eyes and blinked tiredly, giving a large yawn. He looked up at his father, blinking awake and stretching his small body.

"Morning, Dad." He said softly, rubbing his eyes with his good fin. His lucky fin fluttered at his side, making little quivering noises. Marlin patted his boy's head, smiling widely.

"Good morning, son. Are you ready for school?" Marlin asked gently, knowing how bad of a night his son had been through. His sleep had been fitful and his dreams were probably quite troubling. Marlin had let Nemo sleep very close to his side that night, trying to comfort his poor boy. He knew that Nemo missed the tough veteran named Gill. Although Marlin had never met the Moorish Idol, and had only once caught a brief glance of him, he knew that the old fish had protected his son when there was no one else to. He was so very proud of Nemo as he watched his son rub his eyes again, sigh, and then smile widely. Marlin knew that the smile was forced, and that his boy was still upset about last night, and trying to hide it for the sake of his father.

"Yeah, Dad, you betcha!" Nemo said, leaping on the spot with false excitement. Nonetheless, Marlin couldn't help but chuckle and reach forward with his fins, tickling the boy. Nemo giggled, trying to squirm out of his father's grasp. Marlin laughed as well, before reaching forward and taking his boy into his fins, holding him tightly. He couldn't help but notice how Nemo nestled into his side, hiding his face. The poor little guy. He was having a rough time, and Marlin knew it.

"Nemo, are you okay?" Marlin asked, pulling away from Nemo just enough to look into his eyes. They were the exact same color as Coral's. "I know you couldn't sleep very well last night." Nemo sighed and nodded, his eyes downcast and his figure wilted.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Daddy. I was thinking about what you said, about remembering the good stuff about the people I lost. I was remembering the good things about Mom and Gill. I can go to school today, I'm just a little tired." Nemo explained, giving his father a small smile. Marlin returned it, although it was full of worry for his little boy.

"Alright, if you're sure." Marlin said, then waved Nemo off for the little clownfish to go brush himself. He complied, and then Marlin led Nemo out of their protective anemone home. Marlin poked his head out of the gently swaying orange tentacles, glancing around. As usual, there was no sign of any danger, so the two clownfish swam right out into the reef. There was no longer any of this "we go out, and back in four times" nonsense. However, Marlin still glanced at the world surrounding them each and every morning for a sign of danger – this was still Marlin we're talking about.

Nemo was unusually quiet today. Instead of bouncing around and swimming in excited circles around his father, he merely swam at Marlin's side, staring down at the beautiful, multicolored coral reef floor beneath him. Marlin couldn't help but reach forward and grasp his son's fin reassuringly. Nemo grasped back and smiled widely at Marlin. He knew that his father was very worried about him. Not in an overprotective kind of way, but in a very loving way. He knew that Marlin hated to see his only son so upset, and had tried in the only way he knew how to make him feel better. Nemo vowed to himself that he would no longer be sad. Coral, he knew from what his father had told him, would tell him that everything will be alright. Gill would tell him to keep strong, and that he was a tough little lad. He would stay happy and cheerful for all three. He would stay strong.

"Hey, Dad, after school, can I go and explore? There's a bunch of cliffs and me, Squirt, Sheldon, Pearl, and Tad are gonna go to. Can I, please?" Nemo asked brightly, looking up at his father with bright orange eyes. Marlin looked down at his son. Exploring cliff was dangerous, but ever since he had gone on the journey that would change his life forever, he knew that he must trust in his son. Nemo had told him that Gill, who had a bad fin as well, had taught him to properly swim. Perhaps a little adventure with his best friends would lighten his mood. So, Marlin cast Nemo a smile and nodded.

"Of course you can. Just be careful, please?" Marlin pleaded, and Nemo cast his father a look. Pretending to be exasperated and rolling his eyes, Nemo couldn't hide his grin.

"Okay, Dad, I promise." Nemo agreed, and Marlin gave a sharp, brief nod.

"That's my boy. Here we are," He said as the two clownfish descended into the clearing, which was full of happily playing and chatting fish of striking shapes and colors. Nemo released his father's fin and darted right over to the little square where his friends met, waiting for their teacher to arrive. He swam among them, receiving a high-fin from Tad, a head-bump with Squirt, and shouts and greetings from them all. Marlin swam over to his friends, the fathers of three of the children. Bill, the father of Tad, was as happy and excited about who-knows-what, as always. Ted, the father of little Pearl, was floating by, quiet as he normally was. Narrow-eyed Bob, the father of Sheldon, was talking to Bill in his stern, yet calm way and watching the four children play with each other. Marlin swam up to them, and was about to issue a greeting when a high-pitched, overly familiar voice rang in his ears. The voice caused everyone to look up from what they were doing for only a moment before resuming their daily activates.

"Ooohhh, Burrito, Carlin! Er…no, wait, um…I mean, ah, Elmo, Marion. Oh, no, that's not right either. Oh, shoot…" the voice carried through the entire reef, as a cheerful, bright, brilliant blue Regal tang woman came darting through the water. Her bright, garnet-colored eyes shone in the water, zoning in directly on Marlin. He turned and waved to her, beckoning her over. She swam right for him, yet not without pausing to scoop little Nemo in her black and yellow fins, giving him a tight squeeze.

"H-hi, Dory." Nemo mumbled, smushed in between his dear Dory's fins and her side. She was beaming, like it had just made her day to find the little one and squeeze the life out of him.

"Hello, Cheerio! Have a nice day at school!" Dory sang out as she released Nemo from her tight grip. Nemo coughed and cast Dory his usual bright smile. However, as the tang looked into his ginger eyes, she couldn't help but notice that a little bit of light had faded from them. Nemo wasn't as happy as he usually was. Wondering whatever could be wrong with her darling little Nemo, Dory swam over to Marlin. The older clownfish braced himself for his own typical good-morning hug. However, this morning, he didn't receive one. Dory was frowning to herself, her brow furrowed and her lips pulled down in the corners. She swam to her best friend's side, fixing him with a questioning look.

"Hey, Mango. Er, wait, I mean Marlin. Yeah, that's right. Um, what's wrong with…" her expression screwed up, her light claret eyes facing the surface as she thought. "With Nemo. He seems a little sad today. Is everything alright in the clownfish household?" Dory said, looking back down at Marlin. He sighed and looked to his boy, who was bouncing around and joining in with the gentle harassment of old Mr. Johansson. This morning, Marlin was far too worried to gently chastise Nemo, as he always did when he bothered the aged flounder.

"Do you remember that Moorish Idol in the dentist's office, the one in the tank?" Marlin asked, then immediately realized what he had just said to Dory. She fixed him with a blank gaze, blinking innocently. Marlin sighed, when suddenly Dory jumped up with a huge smile on her face.

"Ohhh! You mean the fish with the black and white body? He had a really long dorsal fin, like a flag." Dory said excitedly, dramatically gesturing behind her head to signify the length of a Moorish Idol's elongated filamentous extension. Marlin chuckled lightly and nodded. Deep down, somewhere within him, he was proud of Dory for remembering. He would congratulate her later.

"Yeah. Well, his name was Gill –" Marlin continued before he was shortly interrupted by Dory, which was perfectly normal. The tang fixed him with large, bright eyes.

"Gill? That's a funny name. Like we all have gills! And you are Mr. Grumpy Gills!" She giggled before catching Marlin's impatient look. She blinked innocently and held her fins together like a student that had just been chastised by a teacher. Coughing, Marlin continued once more.

"Well, he had protected Nemo when he was trapped in Sydney." Marlin rushed on, sensing Dory's extreme need to input, "P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?" Dory opened her mouth, but was too late as her friend spoke quickly, blocking her words. "Nemo became quite close to him, and he…he thinks that Gill died saving him. From what I've heard, Gill was an older fish, and had a bad fin like Nemo." Marlin finished, and for once in the whole day, Dory was silent. She looked from the older clownfish to his son with sad, soft maroon eyes. Her lower lip stuck out in a sad pout.

"I wish there was something I could do for little Lilo. Er, I mean, Nemo." Dory said, her brow furrowing and her eyes downcast as she thought. She tapped her lower lip with the tip of her fin thoughtfully. Marlin left Dory to her thinking (who knows where that could lead) and resumed watching his boy. Nemo seemed just as playful and cheerful as ever, but Marlin could just see the sadness in the little clownfish lad's eyes. He sighed softly and silently to himself. Suddenly Dory gave a satisfied exclamation beside him, right in his ear. Marlin jumped, clutching his chest.

"I've got it! I'll be right back, Mar." She said brightly, wrapping her fins around Marlin in an ecstatic hug before joyfully racing off across the clearing to do who-knows-what. Marlin exhaled, willing his heart to slow its pace and not beat itself from his chest. Glaring after Dory's retreating figure, Marlin shouted, "I am not a young fish, there is no need to give me a heart attack!"

Within minutes, the usual cheerful singing of Mr. Ray filled the clearing around them, and all of the children rushed through the courtyard to greet their teacher. The spotted ray gracefully flapped his wings as he soared above the children, coming slowly in for a landing. He belted out the final note in his species song as he gently flattened himself on his class. The children all giggled as he feigned innocence, not knowing where his class could possibly be. The children all squealed and cried happily up to their beloved teacher. Mr. Ray smiled at them all, his grey-blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello there, kids! Before we embark on another knowledge-filled adventure, I have a very special guest today." Marlin's attention was sparked by these words, so he slowly swam forward. Nemo was in the back of the class, most unusual for him, but it seemed like his interest was captured as well. He perked up a bit, highly anticipating Mr. Ray's special guest.

Before they knew it, another spotted ray was flying through the clearing. It seemed like this one was smaller, and more delicate than Mr. Ray. She settled beside him, her eyes a brilliant blue and a sweet, gentle smile on her face. Although Mr. Ray had not yet introduced her, everyone could immediately tell from the way he gazed at her that this was Mrs. Ray.

"Hello there, children! Aww, you all are just as cute as Peter told me you would be." She said kindly, looking at each child. However, their attention was diverted to Mr. Ray, who felt his cheeks growing warmer.

"Peter? That's your name, Mr. Ray?" Pearl giggled, triggering an onslaught of giggles and chuckles from the rest of the class. Nemo couldn't help but laugh as well, trying to muffle himself with his good fin. Mrs. Ray shot her husband an apologetic glance, giving him a small, innocent smile. Mr. Ray smiled back at her with nothing but unconditional love. The children all shot each other smirks and knowing looks, while Marlin couldn't help but grin at the delightful ray couple as well. They reminded him so very much of himself and his beautiful Coral. Oh, how much he missed her. It had been eight years, but it still hurt his heart just as much. But like he had said to Nemo, he always tried to remember the good things about Coral – her gorgeous eyes, her beautiful voice, her lovely form…

"Well, as you all probably know, it is our anniversary today. So be nice to my husband." She said with a friendly wink. All of the children nodded.

"We will, Mrs. Ray." The entire class chorused. Mrs. Ray gave a satisfied nod before turning to her husband and giving him a loving peck on the cheek. Most of the boys in the class all cried out, "Eeew!" in unison, cringing as if this was the most gruesome thing they had ever witnessed. The girls all gave dreamy, adoring looks and all chorused, "Awww!" Mrs. Ray announced that she had to head off to her own work. With that, she turned and gave a large flap with her wings, rising into the water and gliding off through the reef. Mr. Ray cleared his throat and turned to the side, lowering his wing and announcing for his class to climb aboard. The children, still giggling and exchanging knowing glances with one another, swam onto their teacher's back. Mr. Ray rose into the water, slowly flapping his wings and continuing to cheerfully sing.

"Wow, Mrs. Ray is really pretty!" Pearl said, her pink eyes wide as she addressed her friends.

"Yeah. Her eyes are almost the color of my mom's eyes." Tad put in, scratching the underside of his chin. Sheldon, who sat beside him, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, my mom's really nice like her. My dad says I have her eyes." Sheldon said, shyly looking down at Mr. Ray's spotted back before sniffling. Nemo took this warning in, and quickly grabbed the end of Sheldon's tail. The poor seahorse lad sneezed, and was hurtled backwards. However, thanks to Nemo's intervention, he was saved from careering into the reef below. He thanked Nemo, who smiled and replied, "No problem!" Squirt pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead with a dramatic sigh. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, dudes, my parents have been together for, like, what…a hundred and twenty-five years?" Squirt said, tapping his lower lip in thought. His friends all gasped with an amazed, "Whoa!" Nemo, however, cast his eyes down, staring at the colorful structures of coral and the darting forms of fish. He always found it hard when the discussion among his friends turned to their mothers. He could not join in the conversation. Therefore, Nemo always felt a little left out and out and incredibly lonely. However, today, he knew that he must do what his father had suggested: remember the good things.

School that day was as fun as ever, but Nemo just couldn't find it in himself to do as he had promised to himself: have as much fun as possible. The lesson today was even really fascinating. It was all about sea sponges, about the anatomy of a sponge, about its overall role in the ecosystem of the coral reef, and so much more! However, Nemo didn't participate in answering Mr. Ray's questions. His fin wasn't shooting up, among the first, as it normally was. He kept in the back of the class, quietly listening to Mr. Ray's cheerful lecture. When the spotted eagle ray announced that the lesson was over for the day, Nemo was actually glad. He just wanted some time to himself.

"Alright kids, hop on! Time to go home." He said, lowering one wing and allowing his class to all clamber onto his back excitedly. As soon as Mr. Ray felt all of the children on his back, he rose into the beautifully clear waters of the reef, and began to take them home. Nemo listened to his friend's avid chatter about many (rather random) things. He didn't jump into the conversations. He often received worried glances from his friends as they talked. After a few minutes, Mr. Ray touched down in the clearing, where several parents were waiting to pick up their children and take them home. As he expected, Marlin, Dory, and his friend's parents were nowhere in sight. Mr. Ray smiled and said a cheerful goodbye to his class. Some of the children turned and gave him a smile back. "Have fun on your dinner date!" Some of them called. Mr. Ray became all flustered as he blushed and flew away, thanking the children.

"Hey, guys," Tad addressed his friends excitedly. "Are you ready to go and see the cliffs!?" The four others all nodded vigorously, smiling. Even Nemo found himself to be incredibly eager. Perhaps a little adventure with his friends was just what he needed to lift his dampened spirits.

"You bet I am, dude!" Squirt exclaimed, throwing his front flippers into the air and bumping one of Tad's fins with his own.

"Then let's go!" Tad said with enthusiasm, turning tail and racing through the reef, his thin body slicing through the water. The others all followed their friend, with Nemo close behind, a wide grin on his face. This time, he was going to make sure to have fun. This time for sure.


	5. Not Far, Mate

**Hey, guys! How y'all been doin'? Here's another chapter for _MKA. _We're on a roll! 25 reviews already! Keep em coming my friends! **

**Just thought you'd like to know, I just watched _Avatar_ :p (and that's blue people Avatar, not Airbender Avatar). **

**Chapter Five: Not Far, Mate**

With the morning came the rays of the sun, creating flickering shafts of light that trailed through the water. The seven fish and their friendly pelican guide all blinked in the bright Australian light. Nigel gave a huge yawn – although hardy, the poor bird hadn't slept in two days. He longed to tuck his beak underneath his wing and close his eyes, falling into a deep black oblivion. However, he knew that the Gang needed to make it home, and he knew the way. So he continued to paddle slowly along the sparkling surface. His webbed feet created small currents in the water that Bubbles and Deb enjoyed riding. They swam somersaults through the ocean, relieving in the feeling. The water that worked its way through the gills of the seven fish was clean, crisp, and pure. They all inhaled deeply, like they had been deprived of such pure, rich oxygen their entire lives.

Gill swam behind the rest of Gang for the rest of that horrible night and the entire morning. He often received worried glances over the shoulders of his friends, but he didn't acknowledge them. He kept his crimson eyes downcast as he swam along, gently flicking his pectoral and tail fins. He hadn't had so much room in which to move around in so long that it was very overwhelming. Everything about this was overwhelming. Finally making it back into the ocean, the one place on Earth where he truly belonged, and having such a horrific nightmare about the two fish he hadn't thought about in so very long was all overwhelming. So, he remained quiet and kept to himself as he and the Gang swam along in nothing but a vast reach of blue.

"Gill, Gill, Gill!" Bubbles's loud voice reached him. Gill raised his eyes, his gaze falling upon the hyperactive Yellow tang. His bright pink eyes were wide as he looked upon the Moorish Idol.

"What is it, Bubbles?" Gill asked quietly, his voice raspy and harsh from lack of use. Bubbles blinked, swimming backwards as he watched the Idol.

"Um, um, where's the reef?" He asked excitedly, casting Gill his largest, most innocent smile. "It's all just…just big, and bluuuue." He sang, swimming in a somersault, gleeful with anticipation. Gill couldn't help but smile slightly at the tang's hyper, silly antics. The others all nodded in agreement with Bubbles's eager words. Six pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. Even Peach looked up from her resting position in Gurgle's fins. Gill slightly raised his brows and examined each face. He didn't expect his friends to be so eager to find the coral reef. After all, they had lived in captivity all their lives. This was so very new to them. Then again, he had filled their heads with beautiful images of the peaceful and carefree life of the reef, and described, as best he could, the remarkable feeling of being free.

"Well, guys, it's a long way to the reef. The ocean's a pretty big place. But I think we're close. I'll check with Nigel." Gill replied, trying to keep his voice level and calm. He couldn't allow his friends to see him in a state. He was still thoroughly overwhelmed about last night, and even more so because he was never supposed to be like this. Nonetheless, the other fish nodded as he turned tail and swam up to the surface. He slipped his head into the world above, a world that was strictly forbidden to him. Blinking in the bright light of the morning, he swam up to Nigel. The poor pelican looked absolutely exhausted, but nevertheless determined to assist his friends in making it home.

"Nigel, how far are we from the reef?" Gill asked him, and Nigel perked up immediately, a large grin on his brilliant orange beak. He fluttered his wings slightly, as if he was longing to stretch them out.

"Not far, mate, not far. About another half an hour or so, as the pelican flies. Speaking of which, poor old Nigel's gotta stretch out his wings, or I'll be in such a state that I'll end up living in the reef as well!" Nigel laughed at his own wit, groaning slightly as he stretched his long wings as far as they could go. Gill managed a small chuckle as the pelican rose into the air. He gave a great flap with his wings, and the Idol below watched his friend as he rose higher and higher into the sky. Gill then dipped below the gentle waves, taking a deep breath of fresh ocean water. He exhaled slowly, beginning to catch up with the others. The usual, gentle chatter of Peach, Bloat and the others filled the quiet area around him. So far, there hadn't been many fish they had seen, only several moonfish (with an attitude) and some colorful tropical fish. Gill could now see the sandy ocean floor, and the constant traffic on it.

How close he was. He couldn't fathom his anticipation, or his fright. He had waited so long to get back in the ocean, and go to the place where he truly belonged. But he knew that he would be alone. He was a loner, and perhaps a bit anti-social, but once he was back in the reef, he would forever be an outsider. He had no family waiting for him to return. He had no friends besides the Gang, and they would probably want to go off on their own or find others of their own kind. Gill knew that Bloat had been yearning for a lady friend for years. Bubbles desperately wanted someone who shared his great love with those lovely, bright round orbs. And who would want to talk to him anyway? As he remembered, many fish had been scared of his father just because of his fearsome look – one that Gill had inherited. To make this situation even worse, he had horrible scarring. The fish of the reef would probably think he was a fighter and had blood on his fins. In his youth, Gill had been in plenty of fights, but had never taken a life. Hell, he'd barely spilled blood! Once or twice he clocked a guy really good in the nose, but that was it.

Gill found himself unbeknownst of what to do. At least back in that godforsaken glass box he wasn't alone, and none of the others had considered him an outsider. They'd always been his friends (although, of course, there had been plenty of quarrels). He had been their leader, and their protector. Now, he would have no one to protect, no one to help, no one to look after. He would be an old fish without purpose. For the first time in fifty-seven years, he would be without purpose. He was going to go home, but if it was for nothing…then what?

Gill shook his head fearsomely, creating a small stream of bubbles around his face. That was one of the many problems with his immense mind – he thought far too much, and far too often. He analyzed his thoughts down to the last detail. Sighing to himself, Gill raised his eyes from the monotonous sandy ocean floor. As he looked up, his claret eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

It was just as beautiful, just as stunning as he had managed to remember. Even after fifteen years of being trapped in a world where he didn't belong, the Great Barrier Reef was magnificent. The brilliant colors were dazzling, every color you could imagine and then some. The whole spectrum of the universe was illuminated in this world hidden beneath the waves. The shafts of light from the sun so high above danced in the currents and waves, creating white lines of light that wove gracefully along any surface they could touch. Fish of every kind and color conceivable swam cheerfully, weaving their way through their coral homes. Everyone seemed at peace, and many fish were smiling widely. A lovely red seahorse couple swam by, tail-in-tail. Young children shouted and darted by with their companions.

"Gill, we're here!" Nigel called from above the surface, his voice slightly subdued by the water. Gill couldn't tear his wide-eyed gaze away from the outside of the reef as he continued to swim forward as if in a trance.

"Yeah, I can see that…" He mumbled, his rough voice softened as he gazed at the place he had once called home. Memory upon memory came rushing back to him in vast droves. That frond hadn't been touched all this time! He remembered that coral so well by its striking cobalt color. He used to play by those sea sponges as a child, with his friends. Several excited voices addressing him snapped him out of his reverie. Shaking his head, he looked up to see the entire Gang facing him. All of their faces were alit with wide grins, their eyes sparkling with the light of the waves.

"Gill, look, we're here at last!" Deb cried, and it sounded like she was actually weeping from the absolute beauty of the coral reef she had dreamed about for so very long.

"Ooooh, look at all the colors!" Bubbles hummed, swaying back and forth, as if in a dance with the shafts of light streaming down on him. There was nothing like this in the tank!

"You were right Gill. It's beautiful." Peach murmured, her dark eyes fixed on the place she could now call home – no longer a cold glass wall where she had been stuck for over a decade. Gill could only continue to stare at the reef. His fins slowly stopped rotating, and he gently glided to a halt in the water. For a moment he remained, floating, motionless in the open sea. He felt like he was being torn in half. A part of him wanted nothing more than to rush into the coral reef, and finally just go home. He was so very close, and yet extremely far. The other half wanted to turn tail right this moment and swim away. That place, so full of color and life, also held his greatest weakness – his memories. Wonderful memories that he would cherish forever, and others that he would forever remember with a broken heart. He must have been floating in no-fish's-land for quite a while, for he felt a gentle nudge against his tail fin. Blinking, he slowly turned and faced upwards.

Nigel's orange bill was halfway in the water, his gentle brown eyes looking down at Gill from above. He had landed back in the water, and obviously had seen his friend freeze beneath him. Gill gave a small wave with his tail, propelling him upwards. He lifted his head into the world above. Nigel tilted his head to one side in curiosity and worry, one brow raised.

"You alright, mate?" He asked gently, leaning forward slightly. Gill nodded, then cast a smile up at Nigel.

"Thank you, Nigel. You really helped us. If it hadn't been for you, then we never would have made it here." Gill said, smiling even wider, his usually severe eyes soft. Nigel grinned back and bowed, bringing a wing across his chest.

"Ain't no problem, Gill. But it was really you. You had the courage to get them out and take them home. Y'all are home now! Crikey, it seemed like it was just yesterday that I was sittin' by the window talking to you guys and watching a classic root canal." Nigel's gaze turned wistful and his smile slowly slid from his beak. "You guys were great friends. I sure am gonna miss seein' a good and stubborn wisdom tooth pulled with you guys." Nigel's lower bill quivered and he sniffled and wiped the corner of one eye with the tip of a feather. Gill grimaced at the whole (a bit overly dramatic) scene, and offered the only words of comfort he could think of.

"Ah…um, don't worry about it, Nigel. Hey, we won't be goin' anywhere anytime soon. You come here often enough, you can visit anytime…mate." Gill said, swimming up and patting his friend's side with his left pectoral fin. Nigel sniffled once more, then beamed and nodded. With the tip of a primary flight feather, he touched Gill's forehead. The old fish didn't jerk away or offer harsh words of resentment. Instead, he chuckled softly.

"Thanks, mate. See y'all soon!" Nigel called, waving to his friends below the surface, who were watching their pelican friend prepare for his departure. They all waved, while Bubbles and Deb sniffled a bit. They were going to miss their feathered friend dearly. Nigel gave one last grin to Gill, before spreading his wings and lifting into the air. He flew above the surface, but paused and looked over his shoulder one last time.

"Hey, Gill. Tell me if you find Nemo. Savvy, mate?" Nigel called with a wink. With that, he circled around the reef once final time and gave a strong flap with his wings. The brown pelican soared over the calm ocean waves and into the brilliant blue sky of the morning. Gill and the others watched until their friend disappeared from sight. Gill blinked, and then descended back into the cerulean world that was teeming with life. He looked back at the reef, taking a moment and gathering every ounce of courage he had. He could launch himself from the tank, onto the head of a psychotic little brat, slap her on said head, and nearly die saving a child, but he couldn't face his past. Coward, coward, coward.

"Gill, c'mon! Let's go home!" Bloat called, waving his fin for Gill to lead them into their new home. Gill blinked and shook his head. Filled with a newfound sense of pride, the Moorish Idol swam forward, taking the lead position in front of the others. They all followed him without question, chattering excitedly. Home! They were finally, finally, going home.


	6. His Home, At Last

**Ah! My Friends! I'm sorry I haven't been on in awhile, much less updated. You see, we had a death, and it's been chaotic 'round here. But don't you worry, I'm still writing! Although it would be a little nice to get more than three reviews in one chapter. I'm kinda aiming for five, but y'know, whatever works for you. **

**And another update - for the final and last time, ETERNAL FAMILY IS _NOT_ DISCONTINUED. I'm sorry guys, but it's hard to write with all this going on. I've got the rest of the story mapped out. Don't you worry, guys. Now, here is more fluff and Gill for y'all. **

**~Your Cel **

**P.S. If any one of you go and see _Nemo_ 3D, you get a cookie. Here I am nomming on mine now. :D **

**Chapter Six: His Home, At Last**

Gill kept his eyes fixed forward as he finally entered the reef, enveloped immediately in beautiful, dazzling colors and so many emotions that his eyes dampened. Blinking furiously, Gill continued to swim forward. He allowed his eyes to travel, taking in his surroundings. He soon became calmer and more relaxed. His home. At last, he was home. Not knowing exactly where he was going, he continued to swim forward slowly. Colors that were stunning and the ecosystem that was incredible filled his vision. It was just as he remembered, just as his vague memories depicted, all those years ago.

"Oh, wow, Gill. You were right. It's beautiful here." Peach murmured, her eyes wide as she gazed at the whole new world around her. The others all mumbled their agreement, too awestruck to say anything at the moment. They had never seen anything so beautiful, breathed water so clean, been in such an amazing world! It was no wonder their leader had wanted to go home so bad, had devised all those escape plans to break out of the tank and get back into the ocean.

Gill wanted to look at everything at once. He couldn't fathom how much he had missed this place, how long he had dreamed of making it back into the ocean, back to his home, and now…and now, he was finally here. For a few moments in those surreal instants, Gill believed that this was just another dream from which he would awake. He would still be inside his plastic pirate skull, disturbed from his deep sleep by a beautiful dream. However, the water flowing smoothly against his body was very real. The coral he touched with his fin was rough and textured and existent. This was no dream. Everything around him was real.

"Ohmygoshlookityouguysthere'sBUBBLES!" The shrill voice of the Yellow tang broke the tranquil silence between the Gang, making everyone jump with a startled gasp. Bubbles raced by Gill, nearly knocking the Moorish Idol aside, and darted to a natural spring that was issuing a steady stream of bright, round bubbles. The overexcited tang giggled with glee, his bright pink eyes lit up with delight, as he scooped up as many bubbles as he could in his fins. The others all laughed, and Gill smiled widely. It appeared that Bubbles was already at home in the reef. He darted back to his friends, excitedly showing his prized bubbles.

"Look, look Gill, reef bubbles! They're the prettiest bubbles ever in the whole world!" He Yellow tang exclaimed, swimming in quick circles around his friends, throwing his bubbles into the water and letting them float free. Gill nodded to his hyperactive friend, smiling gently. Deb grabbed Bubble's fins in her own and twirled in several circles with him, squealing gleefully. The others all laughed. Gurgle balanced Peach in one fin as he trailed the tip of the other along a smooth batch of red coral. He brought his fin to his narrowed, bright indigo eyes. Not one speck of bacteria could be found.

"It's so clean! Oh, yeah, I can live here." Gurgle said with a contented sigh, and Peach gave a hearty laugh, playfully patting Gurgle's cheek.

"Glad to hear it's passed your inspection, Hon." She giggled, while Gurgle rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I thinking about this whole ocean thing. It's turned out to be a lot more hygienic than I had previously thought! I've never swam in water as clear as this! The healthy bacterium that the reef needs is so evenly distributed…" Gurgle rambled off on a tangent of how the reef the exemplary object of sanitation. Gill ignored the Gramma's lecture. Instead, he couldn't help but gaze at the world around him. There were so many different fish – he'd forgotten. A large eagle ray flew above his head, gliding easily along in the currents. Gill could swear he even heard him singing, and that there were children on his back. Everyone here looked so happy. A blue surgeonfish swam by, a small toddler holding her fin. The toddler caught sight of the seven fish, who were still awing and trying to take in their new surroundings. He pulled his fin from his mother's and darted right over to the Gang, bright blue eyes alit with curiosity.

"Leonard!" The mother chastised her son, coming after him. However, the curious toddler swam right up to Gill, his eyes wide.

"Are you new hewah, misther?" The boy asked innocently with a slight lisp in his voice, signifying a recently lost tooth. Gill cocked a brow. The child didn't seem in one way frightened by his severed fin or the scars that slashed the right side of his body. The others behind Gill all chorused, "Aww! He's so cute!" The boy blushed and looked shy as his mother rushed up and took her boy in her fins, frowning, but looking quite relieved.

"Len, you know better than that! I am sorry, folks. He's just loves meeting new fish." The mother explained. She seemed quite friendly. Gill dipped his head slightly.

"It's alright, ma'am. Yeah, they're new here," He jerked his long face in the direction of the Gang beside him. "I'm just coming back after…an extended vacation." Gill explained, winking down at the little lad. Well, if fish weren't cringing away from him in horror just yet, then he might have a chance at his new life here. The child giggled as the mother flashed the others a smile.

"Well, welcome to the reef, folks. You all have a nice day now. C'mon, Lenny. Let's go see Daddy." The mother surgeonfish said to her son, gently pulling him along. The boy eagerly followed his mother, but not before turning and waving goodbye to the newest arrivals on the reef.

"Bye, bye, new fi-hisies." He lisped brightly, before following his mother as she disappeared behind a large, tall coral structure. Gill couldn't help but stare after them. Had everyone on the reef ever been this kind? As he contemplated this, the Gang was cooing and talking about how undeniably adorable that little boy was.

"Oh, I love little ones! I remember when Sharkbait first came. He was so cute I could just chew on his little cheeks." Deb said dreamily, her thoughts full of the faces of delightful little children. Gill tensed slightly, raising his eyes. His brows rose as he continued to stare into the dazzling vastness of the reef. He could only listen to the conversation with a clenched heart as the discussion turned to the little clownfish boy.

"I hope he made it back to his daddy!" Bubbles said, swaying in the currents that wove their way past his thin yellow body. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Such la petit gen. J'ésperè il trouvé il péré." Jacques said, thoughtfully running one of his incredibly long feelers through his claws. Gurgle rolled his eyes in exasperation. The Gramma always became irritated when the cleaner shrimp spoke in his native language. Nevertheless, the others nodded in agreement (hoping they were at least agreeing with something to do with Nemo escaping). Bloat's lower lip quivered as he remembered their beloved little lad.

"That was one great kid right there." Bloat said, giving a small sniffle. Then there was a huge rumble that echoed in the clearing. The sound was enough to even make Gill turn around. The poor Idol couldn't keep his thoughts from the little clownfish lad he had missed intensely, which was incredibly stupid. The kid already had a loving father that crossed an entire ocean for him, and probably many friends that adored the clownfish as well. He had done his part in the kid's life, and was no longer needed. It was time to forget about Nemo and move on. Trying to distract his troubled thoughts, Gill rose a brow and asked, "What was that?"

"Er, heh. My stomach." Bloat admitted sheepishly. "It was kinda a long trip." The others all looked to Gill expectantly, their eyes wide and their bellies empty. Gill couldn't believe this, and he rolled his eyes to the surface. He needed to teach them all how and what to eat? Good grief. Gill swam forward to his friends, admitting that he, too, was rather famished. At least he remembered the proper sustenance for an Idol. For the better part of half an hour, Gill explained what was good to eat and most defiantly what wasn't. The bland, tasteless, rubbery fish food they had ate while living in the tank was designed for all of them. Bubbles was strictly herbivorous, scraping off the algae that grew on rocks. Jacques was fairly easy to direct – he was a bacterium-eater. Grammas, like Gurgle, fed on drifting plankton and tiny crustaceans ("Oh, sounds…delicious."). Bloat was directed to some leafy seagrass, to which he immediately began chewing in his large jaws.

"Bloat, are you sure that's….?" Gurgle began to ask, wincing as Bloat took another large mouthful of the thin green stuff.

"Tastes pretty good to me." Bloat replied as he issued a large belch. The puffer fish seemed satisfied as he continued to munch on the seagrass. Gill smiled gently as he watched his friends begin their new lives in the reef.

"Why, hullo there, neighbors!" A cheerful voice reached them, and they all turned to see three men floating behind them. One was a brown seahorse with tired-looking, yet gentle eyes. The other was a flapjack octopus, and the last was a jittery long-nosed butterflyfish. They seemed quite friendly, and the seahorse spoke in a deeper tone than his butterflyfish companion.

"Well, well, well. You all are new here to the reef?" He asked, curiously tilting his head to one side. The butterflyfish looked elated to meet some new fish here on the reef, and the octopus was in polite silence. Gill swam up to them while the Gang gathered around him, peering up at the newcomers with a polite curiosity.

"They are. I'm not." He explained, glancing at his friends behind him. Deb was cheerfully waving, while Gurgle was examining his new "friends" with narrowed, cautious indigo eyes. The seahorse quirked a brow at Gill.

"It's been years since the reef saw an Idol like yourself. You coming back from vacation or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. You can say that." Gill said quietly, not meeting the gaze of the three confused fish before him. Peach, who was still lying in Gurgle's fins, offered her friend a sympathetic look.

"Well, we can show you guys around the reef. It's great here." The octopus said, speaking to the Gang for the first time. The seahorse and butterflyfish nodded in agreement. Gill gave them a gentle smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. That would be great." Gill agreed, while the others all nodded excitedly to one another. A tour of their new home, brilliant! The seahorse, who seemed to be the leader of the little group, beckoned with his tail for the seven others to follow him and his friends.

"Oh, by the way, name's Bob." The seahorse said, glancing over his shoulder as he swam along.

"Ted." The flapjack octopus said, not turning around.

"Bill." The butterflyfish said, whirling around to face his newfound companions, flashing them a large grin. Most of the Gang grinned back.

"My name is Deb. I had a sister Flo, but I think she swam to a different reef. Gosh, I'm gonna miss her." Deb said, pouting for a moment.

"My name's Gurgle." Gurgle introduced himself.

"I'm Peach." Peach said, waving one of her arms as she continued to rest in Gurgle's fins.

"_J'mappelle Jacques. Bonjour mes amies nouvelle_." Jacques introduced himself (receiving three confused looks).

"I'm Bloat." Bloat said, casting their guides a jagged-toothed smile.

"Bubbles, that's me!" Bubbles said excitedly as he "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed" over every little thing that would spark his interest.

"Name's Gill." Gill said, giving a sharp, brief nod to the three fish ahead of them. The atmosphere soon dissolved into cheerful chatter between the (formerly Tank) Gang and their native guides. Gill kept to the back of the group, observing everything through content claret eyes.

"Everyone is so nice here!" Bubbles exclaimed, swimming beside Bill.

"You betcha fins, buddy. We rarely have problems here. This is one of the nicest places to live." Bill replied, winking at Bubbles. Ted and Bob laughed heartily at their friend's wittiness, although honesty. Gill only half-listened to the fundamentals of the reef and how life was lived here. He couldn't stop gazing at the colorful world around him. Many fish swam by, and once they saw the new guy gazing at them, trying to remember if he knew them, they waved and smiled. Some gave small grimaces at his scars and fin, but they didn't dart away screaming in horror. Gill felt like he was filling up with something warm, deep inside of his stony heart. He hadn't felt anything like this in such a long time. He could only contemplate one thing, and it was that he was finally, truly home.

"Hey, Gill, right?" Bob addressed the Idol swimming behind them. Gill looked up at his name, raising his brows.

"Um, not trying to be rude or anything here, friend, but what happened to your side, and your fin?" Bob asked politely, his brows raised in subtle curiosity. Gill almost froze in shock, blinking at Bob in disbelief. That was it? A simple question? No discrimination, no fish avoiding him out of fright and horror? He was being given a chance, a second chance at the life he had forfeited so long ago, and even though he was a changed man, in both body and spirit, he was going to live as he was meant to. Free.

"Oh, um," Gill struggled to recompose himself before answering the seahorse. "Ah, I got hurt in a bad accident fifteen years ago." He explained, nearly wincing as he anticipated the reaction from the three fish that were currently acting as tour guides.

"Oh, poor fella. Welhp, seems your swimming pretty darn good these days, eh?" Bill said, beaming at the Idol for a moment before turning to talk to Deb, who was distracted by looking at a very handsome Humbug fellow they swam past. Gill could only blink and shake his head in disbelief. He stopped swimming for a few moments, gliding to a stop in the middle of a small clearing. He gazed after his friends, old and new. They continued to swim together, chattering aimlessly. They didn't notice the Idol as he quietly slipped in-between two tall structures of yellow sponge coral and disappear into the reef, going to greet and re-acquaint himself with his long-lost home.


	7. In Playing Beside Cliffs

**Hey, you guys. I am so sorry I was so slow on reviewing. I got the flu pretty bad and had to take a trip to Missouri so it's been pretty hectic. Ah, well. Here is another chapter of MKA. Read and enjoy, and don't forget to keep them reviews comin'! **

**~Cel**

**Chapter Seven: In Playing Beside Cliffs…**

Nemo swam beside his friends, excitedly darting through the reef and towards the cliffs that were sure to provide a great adventure. Nemo was putting his faith in this exciting excursion, hoping greatly that it would lift his spirits and lighten his mood. The poor clownfish boy felt like he had been swimming underneath a murky scum cloud all day. He knew that he had a wonderful father in Marlin, the best father in the whole entire ocean, and Dory was a wonderful auntie. He loved them both with all of his heart. But in the time he had spent with Gill, as well as the rest of the Tank Gang, he felt like they had all become a part of his family.

Every single member in that tank had taken care of the little clownfish boy. They had made him laugh when he was really missing Marlin and comforted him when he was miserable. All throughout his life he only had his father as his family. He had found that he loved each and every fish in the Tang Gang. He discovered that he loved the hardhearted leader that had saved his life. Gill had promised to get him home, no matter the cost. The old Moorish Idol had even risked his life for the little clownfish lad to make sure he made it back to his father. Nemo knew that he couldn't have done much of this without Gill. He knew that he wouldn't be alive right now.

As he swam with his friends, his tail pushing against the water furiously, Nemo couldn't help his thoughts as they turned to the old fish. However, as they did so, he made sure to remember only the good things about Gill. Although callous, Nemo knew that Gill cared for him very much. He had made sure that Nemo made it out of that dentist's office, and back into the place where he truly belonged.

"Hey, dudes, wait up for turtle friend!" Squirt called as the little reptile raced after his fish friends. Nemo was even faster than him, feverishly flicking both fins. He passed Pearl, who huffed in annoyance that she was being beaten by a mere boy. Nemo was soon racing side-by-side with Tad, who was the fastest swimmer of them all. The butterflyfish lad tried to keep himself in front of the group, giving a strong push with his tail fin. However, Gill had taught Nemo a lot. Giving a good, strong flick with his good fin, Nemo passed Tad and was now in front of the group. Tad gaped in disbelief as his bright blue eyes widened. Nemo grinned to himself as he swam faster and faster, his friends swimming from the stream of bubbles left behind his body.

What a feeling! He had never swum so fast in his life! When he was younger, he could have never swam like this. He was always so off-balance, and could barely swim in a straight line, let alone beat his perfectly-finned friends in a race! Nemo was gasping for air, his lungs burning a little. He was nevertheless elated. He felt like he was finally belonging in his home. He could finally swim properly now, and he hardly ever felt sore anymore. Nemo felt almost invincible. He could swim like this all day! Maybe he could just race over to Sydney Harbor and break out the remaining members of the Tank Gang himself. However, he knew it would never be the same without the Idol.

"Whoa, Nemo, look out!" Tad cried, leaping forward and jumping right onto Nemo. The two rolled over and over in the sand, creating a gritty, dusty cloud around them. They skidded to a stop, Nemo's tail hanging over the razor edge of a rocky cliff. The poor clownfish and butterflyfish panted, their chests heaving and their gills flaring. Nemo desperately pulled in the oxygen-rich waters around him, peering over his shoulder to see half of his body hanging over the cliffs. Gasping, he frantically struggled back over the rocks, backing up into a panting Tad.

"Dude, nearly took the hurtle! You okay, Jellyman Junior?" Squirt exclaimed as he and the others rushed up to their two friends, looks of extreme concern on their faces. Nemo nodded, then turned to Tad, grinning weakly.

"Thanks, Tad. I've never been to the cliffs before, I didn't know they were there!" Nemo thanked him, still panting. Tad gave a proud smile, pleased that he had saved his friend.

"It was no problem. Now, c'mon you guys. Let's go!" Tad exclaimed, playfully bumping Nemo's body with his own as he sped off, darting along the edge of the small canyon in the middle of the reef. Nemo couldn't help but peer over the edge of the cliff, curious of what was looming below. It was another section of the reef, a few fish swimming along a sandy path, tall blades of seagrass swaying gently in the current. But it was several feet down, the cliff face at least ten feet tall and quite rocky and sharp. Nemo was quite glad that Tad was able to catch him before he hurtled himself off of the cliff. He had never been here before – he knew that he had to be careful. Looking up from the reef far below, Nemo saw Sheldon beckoning him frantically, a wide smile on his long snout. The clownfish boy smiled right back and darted after his friends, quite ready for a day of great adventure.

He could hear the sound of laughing children, of chatting friends, and even the sound of a man cheerfully singing to himself all of the elements that composed the coral reef. These sounds were so extremely familiar that, for just a few moments, it felt like he had never left. However, he knew that if he had never left, then his right pectoral fin wouldn't be nearly completely destroyed, scars wouldn't be raking down the side of his body, and he wouldn't be alone. While on his stroll, he would probably be accompanied by a little Moorish Idol lad, the boy just begging to go with him while he went on his morning swim. He could almost see him, bouncing around the older fish and asking relentless questions. The little lad he remembered, more clearly than anything else, had an insatiable, avid need for knowledge, and was so very smart. He exceled in school and his teacher always used to love compliment the boy (who always blushed when this happened).

He sighed deeply to himself, continuing to swim alone along the face of a cliff that cut through the reef. It had been here ever since he was born. He had played in these cliffs as a child, with all of his friends. His mother had chastised the young ones, telling them that the cliffs were a dangerous place the play. Nevertheless, he and his friends had many adventures there. He remembered he used to have a best friend, an energetic queen angelfish. He found that he couldn't remember the boy's name, the name of his best friend. He did remember that they used to hang out together, did everything together, and were notorious for trying to dare one another to climb the cliffs. At the ages of eight or nine, swimming up cliffs was extremely difficult for such little fish.

Looking around at his surroundings, it was still quite hard for him to comprehend that he had finally made it home. It had been so very long, but he had never forgotten the immense beauty of the place on this planet where he truly belonged, and would forever belong. However, he couldn't help but, deep inside of himself, wish that there was someone here for him. He wished there was someone that had been waiting for him for all those years, knowing that he was exceptional at devising plans for his escape back into the ocean. He knew that she would wait for him, no matter what happened. And the little Idol lad that he couldn't stop thinking about! He would be a young man now, handsome and proud. And he would be very proud of the child he had loved so.

It wasn't fair that he would never have a chance at that. Even the only other child that had come into his life was gone. He would never know if the little lad made it back to his father, the fish who had braved all the dangers of the ocean to find his only son and bring him back home. It pained him greatly. He would probably never see the little lad again, for the ocean was an immense place. Even though the Great Barrier Reef was only a small part of that ocean, it was still vast and full of millions of fish. Besides, the lad had his own family to be with. He wasn't needed in his life any longer. He knew that he must be satisfied with finally just being home.

He continued to swim along, flicking his severed fin out to the side while giving his untouched pectoral on the left a good push, just as he had taught the little lad to do. At least he had done that one good thing in his life. He had helped the poor little boy with a bad fin, just like him, and taught him how to use his energy and good fins to his advantage. Oh, God, how he missed that little guy. How he missed them all. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the frightened cries of a little boy or the crunch of rocks as they hurtled down the cliff…

This was amazing! Eight years, his whole entire life, Nemo had lived in the reef and he never even knew that these cliffs were here! Everything in this mysterious but beautiful place was amazing! There was coral that looked like thin, tall sticks and were all colors of the rainbow. There were curly violet fronds that tickled if you touched them, and what looked like a rock with hair. The hair actually turned out to be a collection of Christmas worms, and if you disturbed them, they would all retract back into their home all at once. The children all giggled and tried to find any more of these strange worms to make them all withdraw back into their rock-like home. There was soft seagrass, and hermit crabs of brilliant colors scuttled by in droves. Some of the crabs paused to wave to the children, who all waved back. Sheldon explained how he learned from his father how hermit crabs deposited their shells when they got too big. The crabs that lived here on the cliffs were brightly colored, so the shells they just left on the ocean floor were colorful as well.

"I have a collection of these at my home!" Pearl said, picking up a shell in her tentacles that was a gentle pink, almost the same color as her body.

"Can we have one too?" Sheldon asked curiously, digging into a patch of sand and removing a sparkling green shell with blue streaks.

"Yeah! Sometimes the crabs take other's shells, so take little ones." Pearl directed her friends as she went around looking for the prettiest discarded shells to add to her collection in her little cave where she lived with her big brother and her parents. Sheldon, Tad, and Squirt all looked around for the shells as well, fascinated by the bright colors and all of the different shapes.

"Oooh, dudes, look! This one looks like my dad!" Squirt said, picking up a shell that was green and streaked with a gentle russet-brown. The others all laughed at Squirt's comment. Nemo grinned, but the pretty shells didn't really capture his interest at the moment. He wanted to keep exploring the cliffs. He had been so confined by his father until the adventure that had changed both of their lives forever. Marlin was never so overprotective as he had been before everything had happened. He let Nemo explore their reef home, and the young clownfish was, quite frankly, relieved. He had a ravenous appetite for knowledge, and adored learning new things about his home. Ever since the journey, Nemo couldn't learn enough. He had eight years' worth of facts to catch up on!

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go look for shells over there," Nemo announced to his friends, knowing it was better to at least tell them he was leaving for a moment. He wasn't going to look for shells, but at least they would know where to meet him and continue their adventure.

"Sure, sure…" Tad mumbled, his eyes fixed on the ground as he looked for the biggest and prettiest shell so he could take it home and show his family. Nemo rolled his eyes playfully and turned his back to his friends, swimming around a corner. The path ahead of him was thin and pressed up against a small hill of round brain coral. Carefully inching his way onto the path, Nemo swam forward, peering down into the reef below. The cliff sloped down into another thin path, and then down another set of cliffs. Seagrass, moss and algae clung to the cliffs and some of the rocky path below. There was nobody down there at the moment, no one he could see. The little clownfish continued to swim forward, looking around at the beauty he was surrounded with. He was only allowed to explore with Marlin's constant supervision before. Even then, Marlin had made sure that his boy stay within a six inches of him, and he would rarely let Nemo even touch anything. Nemo loved his father dearly, but he could never understand why his father had been so overprotective before. Now he did, yet was extremely glad that Marlin was nowhere near like that anymore.

Nemo touched the coral beside him, feeling each different texture, some extremely rough and some very smooth. He found a piece of green sea glass, and tossed it over the edge of the cliff to see if it made a loud noise. There was a shattering sound about two seconds later. Nemo returned to looking at everything, questions burning through his mind. What kind of coral was that? Why did that structure grow the way it did? How long did it take for this piece right here to grow, and get all of these branches? The little lad had an impressive need to learn, and loved to gain fresh, brand-new knowledge. He loved answering Mr. Ray's questions about the lesson. Nemo felt quite sorry now that he had been so down today. He could answer every single question Mr. Ray had asked, and he knew that it would have pleased his beloved teacher.

He was feeling much better now, the murky cloud that had hung above his head since yesterday finally clearing. Though he still missed Gill terribly, he would remember only the good things about him from now on. The Idol would always be with him, no matter where he was, and he would always listen if Nemo talked to him. Just like his mother. Marlin had told him many years ago that his mother would always be listening, when he first asked about the whereabouts of Coral. Maybe Gill had already met Coral, and they had become friends. Maybe he was teaching Nemo's nearly four-hundred siblings how to swim properly as well, wherever they were. Nemo was glad that Gill was with his brothers and sisters – he knew that they would like him.

The poor little clownfish was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't see the sharp edge ahead of him. His eyes were downcast, staring at the taupe-colored sand beneath him. He continued to swim forward, not even noticing the edge of the cliff. One second he was swimming along the sandy path, alone with his thoughts and deep within them, and the next, he was hurtling through nothing but open water. Nemo cried out and struggled to right himself as he fell backwards off of the cliff. If he didn't right himself, he couldn't swim upwards and he would collide with the hard, rocky path far below. Even with all his new strength, and knowing how to swim properly, Nemo was still a cripple. The sudden panic made him flick his fins and tail frantically, which were unable to push against a current in the water.

Nemo cried out again, his small form hurtling through the open water and his fins beating up and down frantically, desperately trying to get a current underneath them. Nemo shut his wide eyes in a panic, not wanting to know when he crumpled on the rocks below, severely crippling him, or possibly, even killing him. For a brief millisecond, he wondered what his father would think, finding his cold, lifeless body in the cliffs…However, instead of crumpling on the rocks below, Nemo collided into something hard, but softer than rocks and solid. He hit the object with his side, hearing a startled cry from below. With all the built-up momentum behind him, Nemo hurtled off of the object and continued to plunge into the dark depths hidden in the middle of the reef. He cried out again, his mind whirling with panic. Even through his panic, he could hear someone yell, right before Nemo could be swallowed up by the looming darkness…


	8. With The Morning Comes Miracles

**Why, I just adore writing reunion scenes. No, I really do. It warms my heart. Which I desperatly need because we got our first snow here! It was awesome. It actually stuck around for awhile. Anyhoo, thanks to all of my avid readers! **

**Eternal's on the downhill stretch! **

**~Cel**

**Chapter Eight: With the Morning Comes Miracles**

Suddenly, the little clownfish felt something thin wrap around his body. He came to an abrupt halt, feeling something slightly press into his belly. Nemo's eyes snapped closed, waiting to feel the bone-shattering pain of hitting the rocky floor far below. However, there was no pain, and he was no longer hurtling through the open water. Slowly opening one orange eye, Nemo saw nothing but darkness beneath him, but shafts of light still danced on the cliff walls. He could feel something thin, but solid wrapped around his middle, keeping him from falling into the abyss. He could also hear panting above him, and a sharp sigh of relief. Then there was a small grunt, and Nemo felt his body being lifted slowly and carefully out of the ravine and onto the path.

His lower lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears he could not hold back. He struggled not to cry as his savior lifted him up and gently deposited him on the path. He could not look up, ashamed that he had not been able to save himself. He didn't want whoever had rescued him to see his eyes, tears dampening them. Turning his head away and sniffling, he heard a voice speak to him. This voice, belonging to a male, was exceptionally deep and gravelly, as if it was made from rocks. It was painfully familiar, yet Nemo didn't look up. He couldn't register the thought…

"You okay, kid?" The voice asked him roughly, and Nemo nodded, still looking away. Bringing his good fin up to wipe away his tears, he sniffled and tried to hide his state from the fish whom had rescued him and saved his life. The voice paused for a moment, then huffed. Nemo could hear him turn away. The water ran along his body, and he could hear fins and a tail that pushed the fish away. Knowing that he was being extremely impolite, and wanting to correct his mistake, Nemo quickly turned to see the fish swimming away from him. He was probably offended by the little boy's extreme lack of gratitude.

"Wait, sir!" Nemo said, his throat still tight and thick. He slowly swam towards the fish, who had halted. It was a Moorish Idol, Nemo could very easily tell. He had never seen an Idol in the reef, and the only other one he knew had passed on. Who could this newcomer be? Nemo felt exceptionally bad now. This man was probably a new arrival, and he had greeted this stranger by turning his back on him and refusing to thank him for saving his life. The Idol paused and slightly turned his head at the little one's call.

Perfect scales, perfect fin. From what he could see of the newcomer's long snout, there was no jagged grey scar that looked like a lightning bolt. Nemo felt crushed for a moment. For the length of a heartbeat, he had actually allowed himself to believe that this was Gill. He believed that, perhaps, the Moorish Idol had made it into the ocean and had re-entered the little clownfish's life. Nemo knew that this was incredibly foolish to think so, and that he was just letting himself down more and more.

"Excuse me, Mr. Idol. I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Nemo said, as politely as he could. The stranger froze, his mouth opening just slightly. Nemo could see one dark eye widen. The Idol turned around slowly, flicking his large fin gently. Nemo watched, backing up a little. He was beginning to become afraid that the fish was so offended that he would attack the little youngster who had failed to thank him in the first place. Nemo's muscles tensed, and the lad braced himself for a quick escape. If he could outswim Tad and his friends, could he possibly outswim this newcomer and make it back to his father before the fish caught him? Nemo's eyes widened and his lower lip trembled in fright as the fish slowly turned around, and looked down upon him with wide ruby eyes.

Nemo could not even begin to try and contain his gasp of shock. He jumped, startled, and for the length of a heartbeat, wondered if a ghost had entered the reef and somehow saved him. But the fish looked solid and very real as he narrowed his painfully familiar eyes. His ruby gaze looked to Nemo's right side, falling right on his crippled, lucky fin that still fluttered in the water. Nemo couldn't even think of trying to swim away from the fish now. He was frozen, unable to move anything but his fins and his tail. The stranger, as his eyes sought out the little fin and finally caught a glimpse of it, shook his head in disbelief. His eyes widened once more as he finally got a good look at the little clownfish floating, motionless, before him. The same wide orange eyes, the same sweet, round face, those cute little freckles, his crippled fin…

Nemo realized that he had been looking at the Idol from the wrong side! He had seen him from the left, not the symptomatic right. Cutting through his eye, all the way down his side was a dark, pale pink scar, slashing through scales and even cutting the edge of his gill. The fish had dark eyes that were the color of rubies, with thick brows and a long face. Deep wrinkles shadowed his eyes and the corners of his mouth. Cutting through the side of his mouth was another jagged scar. The fin that flicked out made a sound like crumpled paper, and it was severed beyond recognition. Weak bones, with over half of the ligaments ripped away, were easily seen through the thin black scar tissue. This wasn't possible…he had died, silently asphyxiating and slipping away on the dental tray, beside the tools that had cut into him all those years ago. However, Nemo couldn't stop the word from slipping past his lips, the clownfish overwhelmed by shock and relief.

"G-Gill?" He asked softly, his lower lip trembling and his eyes growing even wider. The Moorish Idol floating before him, as real as life itself, gaped in disbelief, his claret eyes wide-open, his thick brows raised.

"Nemo." He spoke, his gravelly, harsh voice low and soft. He could only stare at the clownfish lad floating a few inches in front of him. How was this possible? The reef was the largest living ecosystem on planet Earth, and the little clownfish could have lived anywhere within it. He lived right where the Idol had made his home all those years, where he was born fifty-seven years ago? And he had made it home! He had made it home to his father! That must have been why Nigel had led the Gang to this particular place in the reef, and had told Gill to go and find Nemo. The pelican had known that Marlin lived here, on the edge of the reef. Gill could only stare at the child, completely overwhelmed. The lad he had thought was gone out of his life forever, and he had been so scared over, that he hadn't flipped him into the spit sink in time, was right here.

"G-Gill, I-I thought…y-you were...the dentist was…I thought you were g-gone, a-and…I…" Nemo stammered, unable to form the words. He felt his eyes filling with tears once more, and his lower lip quivered. The Moorish Idol, unmistakably Gill, could only continue to gaze in bewilderment and shock down at the little clownfish. Nemo couldn't even try to speak anymore, his throat was so tight with emotion. Forgetting everything else around him, the little clownfish child threw himself at the older fish with a strangled cry. He pressed his good fin to Gill's side, holding tightly to his beloved mentor. Unable to stop the emotions from flowing over and engulfing him, Nemo let the tears flow freely. He cried into the shocked Idol's side, burying his face into his scales and shutting his eyes tightly. Sobs racked his small body as he embraced Gill, uncaring about his embarrassment, uncaring about the old fish's reaction as he wept.

Gill stared ahead, startled and stunned. He hadn't had any affectionate contact in fifteen years, let alone a full-on hug. The last fish to hug him was a little lad just like Nemo. He found himself unbeknownst of what to do. Glancing down, he found that he wanted to somehow comfort the boy. He didn't want him to cry.

"Uh…I-it's okay, Nemo. Don't cry. It's alright, Nemo, I'm here. It's alright, I'm here now." Gill said softly and soothingly, patting the clownfish's side gently with his good fin. He could feel the little child trembling as he continued to cry, nuzzling the side of the older fish, tightening his hold on him. The Idol grimaced, feeling his lower lip begin to quiver as his stony heart overflowed with emotion. Closing his eyes, Gill wrapped his fin around Nemo's small body, struggling not to let the tears in his eyes overflow. He hadn't cried in fifteen years, and he wasn't about to do so now. At the affectionate, comforting contact, Nemo could only sniffle and bury his face even further into Gill's side. The Moorish Idol shut his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip as he finally reunited with the only other child in his life he had allowed himself to love. It was true – he loved the little clownfish with all of his heart. He hadn't loved another fish like this in such a long time, and it made his icy heart seem to break and heal, all at the same time.

"Oh, Nemo. I was…I was so scared." Gill said softly, his raspy voice even hoarser as he tried to hide away the tears and fight back the sobs. He tightened his fin around the child, remembering a time when he could hug away the tears and everything would be just fine. "I thought you hadn't made it back to Marlin. I thought I was too late." The Idol could feel Nemo rub his face into his side as he shook his head no. Nemo continued to cry, unable to stop himself. He knew that he was being a baby, and he shouldn't be crying in front of the toughest fish he knew. He should stay strong, and yet he registered that the old Idol was shaking as well, and held onto the child tightly. The two just floated there for a few more minutes, trying to overcome the fact that the other was still alive, and back in their lives once more.

"I missed you so much. I thought I'd never, ever see you again." Nemo whispered, sniffling loudly. Gill smiled slightly.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He chuckled weakly. He could hear Nemo give a quiet laugh, agreeing with the Idol. Nemo tried to stop crying. He was feeling rather embarrassed now, that he was sobbing his heart out in front of Gill. However, as soon as he would try and stop, the sobs just came back harder and harder. Gill said not one word of disdain against the little one's cries of relief. Instead, he tightened his good fin around the child, holding him even closer.

"I'm here now, Nemo. It's alright, it's gonna be okay, kid." Gill said softly, rocking the young lad. A pain that seemed to rip apart his very soul coursed through him. There was a time, so very long ago, when he would embrace a little fella much like Nemo every day. When the little one would cry, he could hug away the tears and the whole world would be fine once more. Gill sighed gently, trying hard not to allow his thoughts to become lost in the past. Now, he had a new and bright future ahead of him. He and Nemo then pulled away from one another. Nemo and Gill were both smiling widely. The clownfish opened his mouth to say something when he heard several yells coming from atop the cliffs. Whirling around, Nemo looked up and saw that his friends were peering anxiously over the edge of the cliff, wondering if their friend had fallen over and gotten hurt.

"Dude, you okay?" Squirt called down, his brown eyes wide as he looked down Nemo, who was at the base of the cliff with a strange-looking fish.

"You didn't fall, did you, Nemo?" Sheldon yelled worriedly, sniffling warningly before issuing a violent sneeze. Pearl rushed after him to retrieve the poor seahorse. She made sure he didn't crash into the rocks behind them, and brought him back to the others.

"I'm okay, you guys! I'm gonna go home, though. This is one of my friends, and he would like to meet my dad!" Nemo said cheerfully, pointing to Gill with his good fin. The Idol smiled gently up at the children. The children all gave hesitant smiles back down at this stranger, wondering if it was truly okay to let Nemo go home with him. He looked pretty fearsome, as none of the children had seen this kind of fish before. Nonetheless, Nemo turned away from his friends, beckoning Gill forward eagerly.

"C'mon Gill, you've got to meet my dad! And Dory! I know she'll like you." Nemo said excitedly, swimming in circles around his friend. Gill, although not knowing exactly who Dory was, and quite unsure if he was to be welcomed or not, chuckled and reached out with his good fin, halting the little one's eager darting. Nemo looked up at the older fish with wide, questioning eyes.

"Slow down, kiddo. One thing at a time, Sharkbait." Gill laughed, and Nemo's eyes widened even further in disbelief.

"You called me Sharkbait." He paused for a second, and Gill raised a brow. Perhaps the little one didn't like that nickname any longer, reminding him of a time when he was trapped, so far away from his father. However, the little one only continued with words that shocked Gill once more. "I've missed that name so much." Nemo said quietly, a huge grin working its way onto his sweet, round face. Gill grinned widely, and then winked playfully at the little clownfish. Nemo giggled, then swam around the Idol and grasped the tip of his fin with both of his own, tugging gently.

"C'mon, c'mon! My home is this way!" Nemo cried, beaming. Gill could only smile and swim forward, following the little clownfish to wherever he was deciding to take him…ready for his next adventure


	9. Fin-Shakes All Around

**I know, I know. Another damn chapter without Dory. But the next one is full of Dory-ness. I hope you all had a nice Halloween! **

**~Cel**

**Chapter Nine: Fin-Shakes All Around**

While Nemo chattered on aimlessly, bouncing around Gill with the familiar, perpetual energy that of an eight-year old boy, the Idol's mind was in a different place at the moment. He was truly trying to listen to Nemo's story, but his attention was diverted to his troubled thoughts.

It had been fifteen years since he had the notion of family. The Tank Gang was different. He was their leader, and they had all respected him and his authority. He knew that he couldn't just barge into another family's life and expect to be welcomed with open fins. Perhaps he didn't belong here after all. He had his chance at family, and had forfeited it. He couldn't suddenly arrive in the reef and just expect to be inducted into someone else's family, a family that had lived and played and loved, probably for many years by now. A topic of the different species didn't matter. He had known several families in his youth that had taken in little orphans after their parents were wiped out in the Sickness. He remembered a parrotfish family that had taken in an orphan butterflyfish, and a lovely seahorse couple that had adopted a Royal Gramma girl.

What troubled Gill the most was his love for Nemo. He loved the little one like his own son, no matter how much he tried to fight it back. While still trapped in that thrice-forsaken, be-damned glass prism, he had struggled with his emotions towards the little clownfish. He had fought viciously within the confines of his own mind, knowing that it was absolutely foolish to love the clownfish. Nemo had a loving, caring father in Marlin, and the little one seemed perfectly happy with that. Gill had his chance twenty-three years ago when he first heard the tiniest snapping sound in the ocean – the sound of a miniscule fish egg breaking. And then, eight years later, he had forfeited that chance when he failed…

Gill was so absorbed within his distressed thoughts that he didn't even notice when he and Nemo came to a halt in a small, secluded area of the reef. The beautiful clusters of coral surrounding a magenta and orange anemone were all different shades of indigos, purples, and blues. A magenta structure of branching coral stood out behind the anemone. The light orange tentacles of the fascinating little organism swayed gently and leisurely in the pulsating waves. Nemo was excitedly bouncing about the anemone, calling for his father. Gill could only float there, his ruby eyes clouded over and unfocused as memories of the past viciously fought to take control of his mind and unhinge it. Struggling to regain his usual cool composure, Gill shook his head and looked ahead.

"Daddy, Dad, c'mere!" Gill could hear Nemo's excited, young voice as he dashed into the anemone. He was completely oblivious of the peaceful looking, albeit deadly tentacles that would probably paralyze any other fish if he dared to try and stick his nose into the clownfish household and try to harassed its inhabitants. Gill waited patiently outside, gazing around and inspecting his surroundings. It was gorgeous here, shafts of sunlight streaming down on the little home of the clownfish. His attention snapped back to the anemone as he heard a different voice answer Nemo.

"Alright, Nemo! What is it you want me to see?" The voice said, a trace of laughter in it. Out of the anemone swam an adult male clownfish, no doubt Nemo's famous father, Marlin. Nemo looked very much like his father, except his eyes were a slightly lighter orange color. Marlin looked like a slightly older parent, yet younger than Gill, about forty or so. He had deep frown wrinkles on his forehead and between his brows, but smile lines emanating from the corners of his eyes. These lines could easily be seen as the clownfish was quickly ushered out of his anemone home by his excited son.

"Not an it, Daddy, a who! Look!" Nemo exclaimed, and that was how Marlin had officially entered Gill's life. The clownfish looked extremely startled to see such a fearsome-looking male swimming right outside of his home – and having his little boy so very excited to meet him! Gill was slightly surprised as well. After hearing about all the things he had endured and was willing to undergo to save his only son, it was hard to picture a common, everyday single father who lived in orange anemone. Marlin halted in front of Gill, frozen, eyes widened. The two men stared at one another for a few moments before Marlin spoke, quickly and nervously.

"I'm sorry, sir. My son is a little too curious. Whatever he's done, I promise I will fix it. Or has he been bothering you? Him and those friends of his, they like getting into mischief. Have you been hanging around with that Sandy Plankton again, Nemo? He is so naughty! I promise, good sir, it will not happen again –" Marlin said in a rush, looking quite anxious and casting his son a quite annoyed look. Nemo rolled his eyes, far too elated to be embarrassed for his father neurotic nature. Although far more outgoing from previous years, it was still who Marlin was. Nemo faced his father, waving his good fin frantically in front of his bewildered father's face.

"No, no, Daddy! Look, don't you remember him? He's an Idol! He's Gill!" The little clownfish boy couldn't contain his sheer excitement as he introduced his mentor to his father at last. Marlin blinked his slightly darker eyes at his son in disbelief. His jaw dropped, and he tore his wide eyes from his bouncing, elated boy to the fish whom his son was convinced had died saving him. Gill didn't show any sort of offense to Marlin's open-mouthed stare. He had somehow expected some kind of reaction from the clownfish he had heard so much about. After all, he remembered that seahorse named Bob had mentioned that a Moorish Idol hadn't been seen in this part of the reef in years. Marlin probably had never seen one either, and never realized how fearsome they looked. After a few moments, Marlin must have realized that he was just staring. He quickly closed his mouth and coughed discreetly.

"Oh, um…hi there. Uh, yes! You're Gill?" He asked, and the Idol before him nodded. Marlin finally smiled, grinning widely in both relief and welcome. "That's wonderful! My boy here, he has missed you so much. You made it back into the ocean, that's great! Oh, my name is Marlin." Marlin said, and it sounded like he was rather flustered with himself for this less-than-warm welcome. He stuck out his left fin, offering it in a fin-shake. Gill blinked and grinned crookedly, and stuck out his left fin as well. Marlin's expression became rather confused until his eyes finally fell upon the severed fin on Gill's right side. His expression turned into one of embarrassment and he quickly switched fins. Gill chuckled, trying to look as less intimidating as possible. He placed his good fin into Marlin's own, and they shook.

"My bad. I do remember now, Nemo telling me about your fin." Marlin quickly apologized, knowing that he probably wasn't making the best first impression. Gill just grinned more, illuminating crinkled lines in the corners of his ruby eyes.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Marlin. This is some son you have here," Gill said, removing his fin from Marlin's grasp to gently ruffle Nemo's dorsal fin, earning a giggle from the young lad. "But I guess bravery must run in the family." Marlin became all flustered once more with the compliment, his cheeks growing an even darker shade of orange as he blushed.

"Oh…r-really, it was nothing. Y'know, I just…I had to find him. I mean, he's my son, and I love him with all of my heart." Marlin cast Nemo an affectionate look, patting his boy's head. Nemo smiled right back up at his father with love, and Gill's heart clenched. The smile faded from his long face for a moment as he watched the silent exchange between father and son. He remembered a time when he shared that same smile with a little lad…

"Daddy, remember when I told you how he saved me!" Nemo said excitedly, continuing to bounce around the two adults, making them both smile down at him. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you? Remember when Dory was caught in that huge fishnet and we had to tell all the fish in the net to swim down? Well, Gill taught me that! He saved me when the dentist had caught me in a net!" Nemo said to Marlin, waving both find with enthusiasm. Marlin raised both brows at Gill, who kept his eyes fixed on Nemo. He wasn't used to having fish highlight the greatness of his heroic deeds. Usually the things he did to try and help his fellows often ended in terrible failure. He didn't know how to react to it.

"Wow, Mr. Gill! I'm quite glad you were with Nemo in that tank. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost a very dear friend, as well as my son. Thank you, very much." Marlin said, casting Gill a wide smile. Gill gave a small, hesitant smile in return. In truth, he was quite bewildered and rather startled. He had greatly expected Marlin to reject this harsh-looking, heavily-scarred veteran that was suddenly imposing himself upon the clownfish and his son. He had been preparing himself for Marlin to be frightened of him, or to chastise him for trying to take over the role of parental dominance. But Marlin seemed to have accepted him, or at least his presence in the reef. He was probably doing this merely out of gratitude for the old Moorish Idol saving the life of his only son.

"Gill, Marlin. Just Gill. None of this 'mister' nonsense." Gill said, attempting a good-natured tone, which was extremely unnatural for him. He was used to being a stony loner who never depended on anyone. He was tough and dauntless, and nothing would ever stand in his way. Now, ever since he had begun this whole insane trek to come home, he felt like his very soul was fraying at the seams. Memories that had haunted him for fifteen years, yet ones that he had tried to keep back, were resurfacing and breaking down all of his emotional barriers. For the first time in a long time, he truly felt confused.

Marlin chuckled at Gill's comment as Nemo floated beside them, his wide grin stretching from cheek to cheek. His eyes were darting from one man to the other. Oh, this was absolutely brilliant! Gill and Marlin seemed to be getting along really well. Nemo had a slight fear as he had lead Gill throughout his reef home that Marlin might not like his friend, and would send him away forever. It didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Nemo couldn't stop grinning, even though his cheeks were beginning to become rather sore.

"Alright, Gill it is." Marlin agreed. Nemo then suddenly looked like he was hit with an exciting idea. He jumped up, darting between Marlin and Gill. Both adults jumped slightly, startled, although Marlin was much more used to it. However, they both grinned and slightly envied the young boy's restive, endless energy.

"Daddy, Gill hasn't met Dory! He's gotta meet Dory, I know she'll really like him! Oh, Gill," Nemo exclaimed, whirling around to the grinning Moorish Idol. "Gill, you've gotta meet Dory! She's Dad's friend, and she's my friend too. She helped him find me! I know you'll like her!" Nemo said, bouncing in excited circles around the adults. This was one of the best days in his entire life, and being this happy felt wonderful! After the murky cloud of pond scum that had been hovering over his head for the past two days, the cheerfulness made his heart soar.

"Alright, Nemo, alright! We'll find her. Last I saw her she swam out of the pick-up clearing like a shark was chasing her!" Marlin said, rolling his eyes in playful exasperation at his dear friend's eccentricity. Nemo nodded as Marlin began to swim forward, Gill at his side. Nemo swam in between the two, still grinning widely as if this was one of the best days ever. Marlin patted the boy's head, looking down at his son with nothing but unconditional love. Gill smiled down at the child as well, but kept his expression slightly impassive. If he had made such a good first impression, he didn't want Marlin to begin to think he was imposing on his parenting. He would be sure to keep his distance in the near future – that is, if he really stayed.

Marlin looked up from his boy to see Gill's expression. The Idol looked worried about something, his dark crimson eyes downcast, and his thick brows furrowed. For just a moment, the older clownfish was distracted by the scars that lacerated the poor fish's side, severing his right fin to shreds. Nemo had said that Gill had landed on dental tools during his first escape attempt, trying to break free of that tank in the dentist's office. The scars made the Idol look even more fearsome, and it made Marlin even more nervous.

Why was his son so attached to this strange man, who had appeared out of nowhere? An Idol hadn't been seen in this part of the reef after old man Willem had died all those years ago. A young family had lived beside the drop-off, near the rocks, but Marlin had never seen them, and some fish had said that after a diver had invaded the reef that some of that family had died. Nevertheless, Marlin knew that perhaps he was being nervously overfriendly, as he often was when he met new fish. Taking a deep, pure breath, he patted his son on the side.

"Why don't you run along ahead, Nemo? Go see if Dory is in the clearing." Marlin instructed Nemo, who nodded eagerly and darted forward. Soon his little orange and white form disappeared behind a corner. Right after he vanished from view Marlin must have had a sudden, important afterthought for he immediately called, "A-and if she's not there, wait for us!" Gill could swear he could hear the little one's voice call faintly, "'Kay, Dad!" He smiled a bit to himself and shook his head, keeping his eyes down.

Great. Now he was alone with the father. Gill knew as a rule, that he mustn't be as anti-social any longer. In a secluded glass box with only six other fish, he was able to easily escape into his plastic skull. They knew as a rule not to bother their leader when he was thinking. Out here in the open ocean where there were billions of fish, he would have to interact with them some time. An uncomfortable silence followed for a few moments as the two men swam together. Marlin coughed discreetly, breaking the silence first.

"Well, uh…I just wanted to thank you, to really thank you." Marlin turned to look up at Gill, still swimming along. "I know that, without you, my little Nemo wouldn't have survived. He told me about that strange girl in the office. Darla, I think. She was…hurting my boy, shaking him in a plastic bag. Then she dropped him and the bag exploded. Then you shot yourself out of a…volcano?" Marlin looked up at Gill for confirmation, who gave a halfhearted nod. "Okay, a volcano. Then you managed to get him into some water and back out into the ocean. And he told me how you taught him to properly swim." Marlin said, looking slightly agitated for a moment. Then he looked seriously up at the intimidating Idol. "You saved my son's life. I give you my extreme gratitude. If he hadn't made it back to me…I don't know what I would have done. Thank you, Gill."

The Moorish Idol could only offer a small smile in return, still trying to remain impassive. "It was nothin' Marlin. The poor kid, well…I had to save him. That's some boy you have, Marlin. He's such a smart, great kid." Gill said quietly, looking ahead and furrowing his brows. As he swam along, he could almost picture a different little lad bouncing up and down in front of him, his dark, freckled face all lit up with pure delight, his eyes shining like ruby stars. Marlin coughed again. It almost looked to him like he was somehow offending the Moorish Idol.

"So, Dory." Marlin began, desperately trying to change the subject. He nervously wrung his fins, but attempted to remain cheery. "She's my dearest friend, and without her I would have never made it to Sydney. I do love her, but she…ah, well, she has a condition called short-term memory loss. She can't really remember names, or things that have happened in the last ten seconds…well, anything really, for that matter. She's gotten better at remembering my and Nemo's name…and that's about it. She's a little eccentric, if you know what I mean." Marlin chuckled, picturing all kinds of scenarios in which his dear Regal blue tang would greet the Moorish Idol beside him. Gill however, forced a chuckle out of him, knowing that he was probably acting a little too unfriendly to Nemo's father.

"She sounds…exciting." Gill said, choosing a word that would seem to fit this woman. Marlin nodded in agreement, huffing with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. To tell the truth, she exhausts me." He admitted as they entered the clearing. Gill pondered within his vast mind. What was this woman really like? Was she just as kooky as Marlin described her, or was he over exaggerating? As they swam over a small hill which dropped into the pick-up clearing, Gill looked up, his sharp eyes catching a hint of bright blue zooming through the reef. Well, looks like he was about to find out about this lady fish named Dory…


	10. The Fifth Best Day-Or Was It Sixth?

**Finally! Guess who swims her way into this chapter? I know you've all been waiting so patiently for her! I'm glad you guys like this story. Though, I've been sucked mercilessly into the Monsters Vs. Aliens fandom. Just posted a new fic for that. I blame Hugh Laurie/Dr. C. **

**~Cel **

**Chapter Ten: The Fifth Best Day…or was it Sixth?**

"Oooooh, Friiiitooooh!" The unmistakable singsong voice of the Regal blue tang woman echoed throughout the clearing. Nemo giggled, swimming towards his auntie as she darted towards him, a delighted grin on her face. Her garnet eyes were bright, and her grin seemed to stretch all the way around her freckled face. However, she slowed her pace for a moment, looking down in confusion. Her lower lip stuck out in a thoughtful pout as she realized that she had gotten Nemo's name wrong once more. She racked her brains for his name, knowing that it was hidden in there somewhere!

"Oh, wait, I mean Nemo! Yeah, that's it! Nemo!" The unmistakable blue tang shouted, waving one long, yellow and black fin. In her other fin it appeared she was carrying something flat with what looked to be a sloshy green blob on top of it. Nemo waved back to Dory with his good fin, half-hoping that she had her own fins too full with…whatever that was. Dory was notorious for her loving, yet crushing embraces. Nevertheless, Dory darted right up to Nemo, enveloping her dear little clownfish in one fin, squeezing the life out of the poor boy. Nemo blinked and managed a smile up at the grinning tang.

"I-It's good to see you too, Dory." Nemo gasped, patting her fin with his good one. Marlin shook his head, a smile on his lips, as he swam forward quickly and rescued his boy from Dory's iron-like grip. Dory didn't look offended in the least. She just continued grinning like the whole world was at peace and that his was the best day of her life. Gill watched from a close distance, his ruby gaze looking upon the whole scene with slight amusement. So this was the famous Dory. In watching her, Gill realized that Marlin had been quite far from over exaggerating. His description fit this woman quite perfectly.

"Well, Carlos, your father here told me that you were feeling a little down in the dumps. You lost a friend that had…oh, wait a minute…just a second…" Dory trailed off, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully with the tip of her free fin. Her brow furrowed, and Marlin and Nemo shared and amused glance at this perfectly normal behavior from Dory. She thought for a few more seconds, knowing that what Marlin had told her was bouncing around up there…"Oh! Got it! Your friend had protected you while you were in P. Sherman, 42, Wallaby Way, Sydney. Soooo," she sang, holding up what she had been carrying around in her other fin proudly, flashing Nemo a delighted grin. "I decided to cheer you up by making you a cake! It's made up of things you little fellas like to eat. See, it's got sweet algae, some salty seaweed, just a dash of plankton," Dory began to list off each and every ingredient she had made into the sloshy green blob resting on a round slab of broken coral.

As the two amused clownfish looked closer, they could see now that it was indeed some sort of cake. Dory continued to mutter on, caught in a tangent that would be sure to quickly change into a new subject. Nemo, however, could only grin widely at his beloved Dory and dart forward. He pressed his good fin into Dory's side, nuzzling her cheek with love.

"Thanks, Dory." He said, while Dory looked all choked up at the affection. Marlin quickly confiscated the plate and cake before Dory could absentmindedly toss it behind her to embrace her little fella. As soon as both of her fins were free, Dory wrapped them around Nemo's small, plump little body, sniffling (a little pathetically).

"Oh, you are the sweetest, cutest, adorablest little fella this reef has ever seen!" Dory wept, her voice becoming increasingly shrill with each compliment paid to the little one. Nemo winced, but patted Dory's side, smiling widely. Marlin chuckled and patted the tang as well, shushing her comfortingly. Dory sniffed, so very overcome with emotion. She opened her eyes, and they fell on Gill, who had been watching the entire thing with a gentle smile on his face. He had quietly slipped up to the family, finding that he wanted to really meet this delightful, confusing woman. She seemed most fascinating. Dory smiled absentmindedly, releasing Nemo. She darted right up to the Moorish Idol. The blue tang didn't seem one bit frightened or nervous about his looming presence, or his fearsome appearance. She continued to grin happily, quite ready to make a new friend. Dory swam up to Gill until she was nearly nose-to-nose with him. His eyes widened slightly as he backed up a little, prompting Dory to swim even closer.

"Hi, I'm Dory! What's your name?" She asked brightly, her maroon eyes still staring into Gill's dark crimson ones. He blinked, managing to back up a few more inches from the Regal blue tang.

"Uh…name's Gill." The Idol said slowly as Marlin swam up quickly, taking one of Dory's fins gently in his own and tugging. He looked like a mother gently reprimanding a little girl.

"Now, Dory," he said gently, "we've talked about this, now. Some fish have their own little bubble, and they don't like –" However, Marlin was unable to finish his lecture as Dory yanked her fin from his fiercely. Marlin stumbled, nearly dropping the cake, as Dory gasped loudly and sharply, her fins pressed to her cheeks in amazement.

"Oh my gosh! Do you mean that this is the Gill? The one who helped Cato when he was trapped in P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney and we all thought that he was dead because he's an old man but he really isn't and he is now in the ocean and he is really alive and he was black-and white and had a name that was funny because we all have gills and you are Mr. Grumpy Gills and now he is _heeeere_?" Dory exclaimed, speaking so quickly that the three boys around her could barely unravel the words. They all looked at her with wide eyes and raised brows, quite startled by her sudden outburst (though this was perfectly normal for Dory). There was a moment of silence surrounding them as they all stared at an awed Dory. She continued to stare, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at Gill.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of blue blur as the tang darted forward. Before the Moorish Idol floating before her could do a single thing, Dory's yellow and black fins were wrapped around him. He froze, blinking and staring straight ahead. Dory looked as if her long-lost family member had made it back to the reef and reunited with her. Her grin was immense, her eyes shut tightly as she squeezed the tough veteran.

"Oooh, I knew you would come home! I knew that you would come home to Weebo! No…wait, that's not quite right. Ummm…Nemo! Yeah! You'd come back to him! He missed you so much and was so sad. He thought you had died! So I made him a cake to cheer him up, but you are the best present he coulda ever gotten! Oooh, this is just the fifth greatest day of my life!" Dory exclaimed, as if Gill had come back to the reef and reunited with Nemo just to make her happy. The old Idol coughed, blinking and glancing sideways at Dory. Marlin and Nemo were clinging to each other, doubled over with laughter. Marlin was laughing so hard that tears were flooding his eyes and his sides ached terribly. Nemo was giggling at Gill's expression, as if an eel had just swam up and given him an electrical jolt.

Suddenly, Dory's eyes snapped open. The bright, garnet-colored eyes zoned in on Marlin, who was wiping his eyes with a fin and trying to calm his laughter. Dory gasped dramatically, bringing one of her fins to cover her mouth. In an instant, she released a bewildered Gill and darted right for Marlin, scooping him up and twirling him in the air.

"Whaaaat, Dory!?" Marlin cried, trying to squirm his way out of the silly woman's fins. She refused to relinquish him from her grasp as she continued to dance delightedly with him.

"Did you hear all that stuff I remembered?! I remembered all that, about Bill and Bimbo and all about the day! My memory is getting super better! Oooh, this is now officially the sixth best day of my life! Oh, wait…was it fifth or….seventh I had said? Oh drat….oh, let me think a minute…" Dory paused, her eyes fixed intensely on the fine taupe sand beneath them. She bit her lower lip, tapping her forehead with the tip of one fin. With the other, she still held Marlin suspended above her head. The clownfish most certainty did not look amused.

"Dory…put me down." Marlin said flatly, glaring down at her as she thought deeply about whether or not this was the sixth or fifth best day of her life. Dory looked up at him, blinking innocently and giving him a small, albeit adorable smile that usually won Marlin over. She gently placed him back on the ocean floor, patting the top of his head lovingly. Nemo giggled, watching the scene, while Gill swam up beside him, looking upon Dory with raised brows.

"Is she always this…uh, eccentric?" Gill asked Nemo. The little clownfish lad looked up at him in confusion.

"What does eck…eck–sen–tric mean?" Nemo asked curiously. Gill chuckled lightly and opened his mouth to answer when a very annoyed Marlin chimed in.

"It means that she is a crazy lady who really needs to be quite for a moment." Marlin said, his voice hardened as he glared up at the blue tang, who was belting out a painfully familiar song right in his ear. Great, now it was going to be stuck in his head for the rest of the day. Brilliant. Gill and Nemo laughed gently as Dory looked completely oblivious to Marlin's aggravation towards her rather bizarre, overly cheerful, and loud mood today. Dory then caught sight of Gill once more in mid-song. She smiled widely, swimming over friendlily to the Moorish Idol. He didn't back up this time, but he raised a brow at her in question. She swam up nearly as close as the last time. She stuck out her left fin, beaming in a pleasant, kindly way.

"Hi, I'm Dory! What's your name?" She asked, blinking her bright claret eyes and waiting for an answer, her fin still stuck out towards the surprised Idol. Gill couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning upwards. This girl had spunk and was delightfully forgetful. Marlin was right – she was exhausting. Nevertheless, Gill reached forward with his left pectoral, gently enveloping Dory's fin in his own. She began to shake it when Gill bent forward. He decided that he liked this girl, despite her peculiarity. She had a good attitude and seemed to look on the bright side of everything. Marlin must have been very blessed to have her on his journey to find his son. So, he was going to make a good impression, even if this was something he had rarely done even in his youth.

"My name is Gill." He said, deepening his gravelly voice even further and pressing the tip of his lips to Dory's fin. She squealed like a little girl looking, absolutely delighted. She blinked flirtatiously at him, grinning widely and fanning her face with her other fin.

"Oh, my, what a gentleman!" Dory said, giggling. Nemo was doubled over behind her, trying to muffle his uncontrollable giggles with his good fin. Little snorts escaped him as his little body shook with laughter. He had never expected tough, hardhearted Gill to kiss somebody, even if it was just Dory's pectoral fin. Nemo knew that Gill was merely being playful with Dory, but that was the affect that the blue tang woman had on her victims – she always seemed to melt their hearts.

Marlin, however, wasn't laughing at all. He was staring at the two with an expression that looked like his heart was broken. His fins hung at his sides and his brows furrowed over his wide eyes. This strange fish with a scarred face as hard as stone was acting like a gentleman to Dory, even though he had just met her. Marlin felt incredibly guilty, knowing that he had never acted like that to her. He frowned, casting his gaze on this stranger, who was looking quite amused with Dory's overly dramatic reaction. His fearsome ruby eyes then caught Marlin's own eyes. The flustered clownfish man quickly looked down, fiddling with his fins.

Gill blinked, wilting a bit. It looked like he had already offended the father of Nemo with this act towards his Dory. Of course, what an idiot! Marlin traveled across an ocean with Dory, and probably thought that this intrusive Idol was interfering. While Dory was talking excitedly to Nemo about how his new friend was such a charmer, Gill coughed discreetly. Marlin glanced up at the harsh noise, looking up at this man named Gill. The Idol shifted his eyes to Dory then back to Marlin, and winked.

Before the clownfish could say or do anything, Gill gently tapped Dory's fin. She turned to look at him with a large, absentminded grin. Gill had to hold in a laugh, thinking that she had probably already forgotten him again.

"Dory, I think your friend Marlin has something to say to you." Gill said quietly, gesturing to the embarrassed and confused clownfish floating behind her. She quickly turned her tail to her new friend and Nemo, who was still giggling into his fin. She grinned down at Marlin, her garnet eyes sparkling in the slowly dancing shafts of light moving in synch with the pulsating waves above them. Marlin coughed and desperately racked his mind for something to say to Dory as she swam up to him.

"_Yeeeees_, Margo?" Dory sang, swaying gently in the currents that wafted throughout the reef, looking completely at peace with the world. Marlin coughed again, biting his lower lip. He then reached forward with one fin, taking Dory's delicately in his own. He brought it forward and tilted his head down, gently pressing his lips to her fin.

"You…um, look nice today." Marlin said hoarsely, the only compliment he could think of for Dory at such a terribly short notice. Nemo caught sight of this scene, and froze for a second before burying his face into Gill's side, his entire body quivering with laughter. Gill patted the boy with his left pectoral fin, trying to hide his own chuckle of amusement. Dory, oblivious to the two other fish behind her, squealed again and scooped Marlin into her fins, squeezing tightly. Marlin gasped, his gills compressed.

"Oh goodness, aren't I getting all kinds of spoiled today!" Dory said joyfully, swinging her beloved clownfish in a circle around her.

"Dory, Dory! How many times do I need to tell you?" Marlin cried, trying to squirm his way out of the Regal blue tang's grip. His eyesight blurred as he became rather dizzy. "Fish who are forty-two years old do not like to be swung around in circles!" This time, Gill couldn't help but keep in his light chuckle, watching the entire scene with a smile on his face. He found that he really liked Dory, despite her bizarre being. She seemed like such a sweet girl who would do anything for her clownfish friends.

"Oh, okay." Dory said, letting go of Marlin. She still smiled sweetly at him, probably on the verge of forgetting the last twenty seconds of her life. Marlin coughed and brushed himself off, casting an indignant look up at the cheerful blue tang. The clownfish sighed and turned to Gill. He opened his mouth to say something when a delighted call echoed throughout the clearing.

"_Sharkbait_!"


	11. Cupcakes And New Friends

**Holy. Crap. That last chapter has to be the fastest-reviewed chapter I've seen since _Savior_ and some of _Eternal_. I was so happy, thank you guys! Guess what you get here? MORE DORY! And an influx of our long-awaited Tank Gang as well! **

**Oh! I've also found myself immersed in the Monsters vs. Aliens universe now. If you'd like, I've posted a new story upon it. Please read, if you don't mind. Feedback sparks my inspiration, and maybe even for Eternal as well! **

**~Cel**

**Chapter Eleven: Cupcakes and New Friends**

The four fish in the clearing all whirled around at this excited, new voice. Nemo's eyes widened as he gasped joyfully, turning around quickly. Before he knew it (and before he even knew what was going on), multiple pairs of fins enveloped him all at once, squeezing and patting. Nemo was nearly knocked to the sandy ocean floor beneath them. Numerous voices filled the world around him, and he nearly spun in circles, trying to keep up with all of these new voices and fins and bodies that were surrounding him.

"Nemo!" Yelled one voice.

"It's Sharkbait!" Cried another.

"We missed you, kid!"

"_Moi aussi_!"

"It's so good to see you, kid!"

Nemo blinked as he was nearly overwhelmed and thrown to the ground, several pairs of fins all embracing him and patting his head all at once. He looked up, smiling widely, trying to look at each fish all at once. This was for real! Gill swam up slowly, chuckling gently. He held his good fin forward, pausing beside Nemo and gently beckoning the newcomers back. He knew they were plenty excited and elated at seeing their little tankmate once more. They had talked often of wanting to see the little guy again, but no one had thought it was remotely possible. The ocean was a big place, after all.

"C'mon guys, let the poor kid breathe." Gill said, smiling widely. Nemo whirled around, casting his friend a huge grin before turning back to the newcomers, who were still chattering excitedly and trying to get their turn to hug their little clownfish friend.

"Guys! You made it to the Reef!" Nemo cried happily, whirling around and looking at several different fish with love, relief, and joy. The six other fish all floated in a crooked semi-circle, happily reuniting with their little lost tankmate. Nemo couldn't contain his excitement as he darted from one fish to another, trying to hug them the best he could with his one good fin. These fish were, no doubt, the members of the Tank Gang.

"Aw, you little cutie, I missed you." Deb said tearfully, sniffling as she embraced the little one she had quickly grown to love. Nemo blushed furiously as she kissed him on his round orange cheek. Everyone laughed gently. The boy then turned and allowed Gurgle to squeeze him tightly. The germaphobic, neurotic, slightly stuck-up Royal Gramma was quite relieved to see the child. When he sniffled quietly, stroking the little one's dorsal fin, Bloat inclined his body towards his best friend.

"Are you _crying_, Gurg?" He asked, laughter traced within his deep voice. Gurgle quickly released Nemo, wiping his eyes with the back of his fin and then in turn crossing his fins over his violet chest.

"No. I am _not_." He said defiantly, brows furrowed over his deep indigo eyes. Bloat shook his head, his eyes turned towards the surface above them. There was still a wide grin on his face as Nemo darted forward and pressed his left pectoral fin to Boat's wide cheek. The large pufferfish chuckled and wrapped Nemo in a very large fin, displaying a wide, toothy grin.

"It's sure good to see you again, kid." Bloat said, beaming as he released the little lad. Nemo smiled back, then gasped as a yellow pair of fins seized and squeezed him. The excited, hyper Yellow tang pressed Nemo to his cheek, beaming. His pink tongue stuck out of the side of his pointed snout.

"Oooh, Nemo, Imissedyousomuch! You are _so_ much a nicer present than bubbles. Well…just as good a present!" Bubbles exclaimed, twirling the ecstatic but flustered clownfish lad in his fins. Nemo became rather dizzy, but was elated to see his bubble-loving friend all the same. Bubbles then released him, still twirling in excited circles. This was the best day ever! Gill quickly gave a flick with his tail, propelling him into Nemo's path. He intercepted the flying clownfish with his good fin, gently setting him down. He gave a brief, irate glance at Bubbles, who was still twirling in circles like an idiot.

"_Bonjour_, _petit gen_. _C'est_ _bon_ to see you." A gentle voice from behind him said, and Nemo turned to see little Jacques floating behind him, lifting a clawed hand and patting Nemo's head gently. Nemo grinned at the little cleaner shrimp as he winked one round blue eye.

"Everyone made it! Gill, you got the whole Gang here!" Nemo said excitedly, fixing the Idol with his biggest grin he could manage. The older fish before him chuckled and winked one claret eye.

"Do you think I'd leave them behind? I've been stuck with these fish for fourteen years, I'm not getting rid of them that easily." Gill said jokingly, smirking at the other fish surrounding them. He was immediately met with gentle taunts and comebacks from several of them. All of them laughed. Nemo smiled at all of them. He then caught sight of Marlin and Dory, partially forgotten to one side. Dory was still smiling absentmindedly, very cheerful but of no idea what was going on around her. Marlin looked a bit nervous about all of these strange and unusual fish grabbing and interacting with his son. Nemo quickly swam forward, seizing both Dory and Marlin's fins in his own. He gave them gentle tugs.

"C'mon, guys! C'mon, Dad, you've gotta meet the Gang!" Nemo exclaimed, turning around and darting back to his old friends. Marlin hesitantly swam behind his excited son while Dory immediately darted forward. Even more new friends to meet! This was now officially the fifth best day of her life…oh wait, was it sixth? Or – or fourth…?

"Hi, I'm Dory! Hi, I'm Dory, I'm Dory! Hi, my name is Dory!" The blue tang darted around to each new fish, grinning like mad and introducing herself to each person. Gurgle looked extremely nervous, backing up when Dory swam up to him. She seemed completely oblivious to his neurotic behavior, for as soon as she introduced herself she swam right up to Bubbles, then Deb, and then Gill. The Idol shook his head, reaching out with a fin and stopping Dory's frantic introduction.

"Dory, you already know me. It's Gill, 'member?" He asked, raising one brow. Dory then paused, tapping her lower lip with the tip of one long yellow fin. She looked down, then her gaze rested on Gill. All was silent for a moment before Dory leapt up, causing everyone around her to give little starts, slightly jumping backwards.

"I remember _now_! You're George, who protected little Nimrod when he was in P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!" Dory exclaimed, preforming a little celebration-dance while Gill rolled his eyes.

"Close enough. Now, I want you Dory, Marlin, to meet the Gang. They helped Nemo too when he was in the tank with us at the dentist's office." Gill said, waving his large undamaged pectoral fin in the direction. Deb was the first to immediately rush up to Dory, seizing one fin in her own and shaking.

"Hi there! My name is Deb. My twin sister was named Flo, but when we escaped, she decided to swim to a different part of the reef. I do hope she's happy there." Deb said, becoming a little bit saddened for a moment. She perked right up as Dory shook back, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi! You wanna be best friends?" Dory offered, looking quite excited. Deb beamed up at the tang, looking delighted.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, taking both of Dory's fins in her own and dancing in a little circle. Both girls were laughing to beat the band, giggling in delight at the prospect of having a new best friend. Dory suddenly stopped and turned away from her new best friend, swimming directly for Marlin. The clownfish, who had been watching the entire scene with a smile on his face, raised one brow as Dory assumed a serious expression (which still made her look silly).

"Now, Merry, we had a great adventure together. And you will always be my bestest-bestie. I will love you forever and ever…and ever. But I am a lady, and a girl's gotta have some gal pals to hang around with. M'kay?" Dory said, blinking innocently and frowning a bit. Marlin held up both fins.

"By all means, Dory. But, ah, Miss Deb?" Marlin addressed the Humbug woman, waving his fin up at her. She looked around Dory to the clownfish who was obviously Nemo's father, the famous father that had crossed an entire ocean to find his only son. "She has a little trouble with her memory. So…yeah." Marlin finished weakly as Dory took her new best friend's fin in her own and offered excitedly to show her around the reef and introduce her to some really, _really_ cute Humbug guys that often played clam-ball by the drop-off. Gurgle swam up to Marlin, gazing at Deb with a smiling face but slightly saddened indigo eyes.

"I'm glad that Deb's found a new friend. Y'see, her 'sister'," Gurgle put quotation marks around the word _sister_, "wasn't actually her sister. Flo was her own reflection in the tank's walls, but we just couldn't tell her. She's been so sad that Flo's disappeared." He explained, while Marlin nodded sympathetically, looking at Deb with an extremely confused expression. Maybe she was the perfect friend for addle-brained Dory.

"Oh, my name is Gurgle, by the way." The Royal Gramma said, placing a fin on his chest and tilting his chin into the air in a superior kind of way. Marlin raised a brow. However, Dory heard Gurgle speak, and whipped around, immediately rushing over towards the Gramma. Her eyes were wide and bright as she dragged Deb along with her. Gurgle caught sight of the overexcited Regal blue tang and quickly backed up in nervousness. He was nearly completely behind Marlin as Dory stuck out the tip of her fin.

"Hi, what's your name?" She said excitedly, giving her most winning smile.

"Oh, that's just Gurgle." Deb said in annoyance, rolling her eyes, before the Royal Gramma had a chance to say anything. The purple and yellow fish huffed in indignation and darted out from behind the clownfish.

"I am more than perfectly capable of introducing _myself_, Deb." Gurgle said briskly, crossing his fins and glaring down at Deb with his brilliant indigo eyes. Deb merely rolled her eyes again and swam forward to Gurgle, playfully bumping his body with her own.

"C'mon, Gurg, be nice to my new best friend." Deb said, giggling at the shocked and pained look on her friend's face, his cheeks blushing a deep purple. Dory, thinking this was some new sort of fun game, played along.

"Yeah, c'mon Greg, be nice to me!" Dory said, sticking out her tongue and placing her fins on her sides. Gurgle raised one brow in confusion as Deb giggled, placing her fins over her mouth and trying to muffle her laughs. Deb then swam up to Dory, and the two girls began chattering excitedly about nothing in particular. Gurgle watched the two for a moment, the scoffed and rolled his indigo eyes to the surface above his head. Sometimes, women were the craziest fish in the ocean. He should know. Then, he looked over to see Bubbles dart forward excitedly, grinning widely at Marlin with the tip of his pink tongue sticking out the side of his curved mouth.

"Hi! 'Um Bubbles, I like bubbles. Bubbles are the bestest things in the whole wide big bluueee." Bubbles sang, swaying from side to side as he dreamily thought of his beloved bubbles. Marlin's eyes couldn't help but follow the Tang as he drifted back and forth. Shaking his head slightly, Marlin hesitantly stuck out a fin to shake Bubble's own. However, the Yellow Tang grew far too excited when he spotted some of those delightful, bright round orbs issuing from a disturbed crevice a few feet away. He darted away, yelling out in joy as he raced to catch his beloved bubbles. Marlin blinking in surprise, and Nemo giggled. The young clownfish reached forward and gently tapped his father's fin to obtain his attention.

"Don't worry, Dad." Nemo giggled. "He just _really_ likes bubbles." Marlin nodded, still uncomprehending of these loony fish that his son seemed to adore. What the halibut had gone in that tank to unhinge these fishes' minds so badly? First there was a Humbug that had thought her reflection was her sister, a stuck-up germaphobic, a head case with an affinity for bubbles…what next? Marlin suddenly heard the sand rustling beneath him, and he quickly backed up. His eyes fell upon a pink star shape stuck to the reef floor. With another heavy rustle through the sand, the sea star lifted up the front half of her body. Friendly, beady black eyes looked directly into Marlin's, and the sea star spoke.

"Well, this is the famous father Sharkbait told us all about, crossing the ocean and all that." The analytical sea star said. Her brow was raised, and Marlin could immediately tell that this was a woman with a no-nonsense attitude. "My name is Peach. And you're Marlin, right?" Marlin coughed and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Peach." Marlin said politely, and the bright pink sea star nodded before flopping face-down back into the sand. Marlin grimaced, knowing that no one would like a face full of sand each and every day. There was a beautiful, pane-like outcropping of sea glass not far from here where he knew Peach could take up residence. Marlin told Peach of this, who thanked him and was happy to find somewhere to call home. Nemo smiled widely up at his father, delighted. It looked like his father was starting to like his old friends! Looking around, Nemo spotted the pufferfish and the cleaner shrimp talking, the latter of the two making the pufferfish laugh in his loud, booming voice. Pointing, Nemo looked up at his father.

"That's Bloat. He's really cool. But if he gets upset, he blows up like a big balloon. Deb had to deflate him sometimes. And that is Jacques. Sometimes he speaks words that I don't really understand, and Gill said that the funny words were in a different language. Who knew that there were different words than what we speak, Dad! I thought our words were the only words! But no, Jacques told me that there are hundreds of different words that are different from our words! Isn't that cool? Maybe, if you ask Jacques, he can teach you some new words! Like I know one of his words already – _bonjour_. I think it means 'hi'. And then…" Nemo spoke so fast and excitedly that it was hard for the other fish to figure out exactly what he was saying. However, being an attentive father of the youngster, Marlin had trained his ear to the excited ramblings of his beloved son. He smiled down at his son, then lifted his fin to the ones called Bloat and Jacques in a wave. Bloat caught sight of this and happily waved back. The little red and white cleaner shrimp named Jacques actually bowed, his eloquent feelers drifting gracefully around him.

Gill was smiling softly, watching everything around him. He had never expected something like this to happen upon him and his Gang. They all seemed so very _happy_, and free. In was in that moment that Gill knew he had finally done right by them – he had finally helped them get home, and now they were truly happy, ready to live out the rest of their lives in peace and contentment. And not only that, but Nemo was here, with them. Gill knew for a fact that each and every member of the Gang adored the little clownfish and were quite unhappy to see him go, despite their joy at seeing him escape back to his father.

Speaking of the father, Marlin was swimming slowly up to him, looking quite a bit nervous. Gill caught sight of him from the corner of his eye, hearing his plump little body slip through the clear blue water, but didn't turn immediately. Instead, he waited for Marlin to speak his name before turning and looking gently down at the clownfish man. Marlin still looked quite anxious, being so close to the freakish Idol, but he didn't say anything against him. Instead, he spoke even more words that shocked and surprised Gill more than anything.

"I think that your friends all have spaces to live by now?" Marlin asked, making a vague gesture to the playing and talking fish all darting and swimming around behind him. Gill nodded, dipping his long snout for just a moment. Marlin nodded, then continued, slightly wringing his fins together while Nemo looked on happily. He seemed completely oblivious to his father's anxiety. "Well, I know that you are in need of a home. Uhm…er, I r-remember that Idols, such and yourself, liked to live in dark places. Well, there is this old cave in an outcropping a few minutes from the drop-off. If you would like me to show you, I would be…uh, more than welcome." Marlin said, slightly sliding backwards and waving his fin in the opposite direction. Gill grinned at the offer. He knew that he needed a place to at least sleep, somewhere he could be in peace. If the clownfish man was willing to save him all of that trouble, then by all means, he would take the opportunity.

"I'd be glad. It would help, thank you." Gill said, trying to be as polite as he could to Marlin. The clownfish flashed him a nervous grin before turning away and began to swim out of the clearing. He looked back over his shoulder at Gill.

"Follow me." He said, and Gill gave a flick of his tail, propelling him forward to where Marlin waited. Nemo was instantly at his side, not at all willing to be left behind. Gill looked to his Gang, who were all still chatting or playing around with each other. Some of them waved goodbye as they saw Gill head out with the two clownfish. Gill gave a brief wave back before catching up with the two clownfish.


	12. Home, Sweet Dark, Drafty Cavern

**Oh my god, if I'd known MKA would be liked this much...I would have eaten my celebratory muffin. **

**But seriously. Thanks for all the nice reivews guys! One person is even saying this is the best fic I've ever written! Though, I'm not sure about that, I think Savior Returns still tops the charts. Anyway, have a good Thanksgiving, and for those who don't celebrate it, then have a good day anyway!**

**~Cel**

**Chapter Twelve: Home, Sweet Dark, Drafty Cavern.**

Nemo was holding onto Marlin's fin with his good one, looking quite content as he and his two most favorite men in the whole world went out on the little outing. As Gill swam up to paddle along on Nemo's other side, the little clownfish lifted his lucky fin, pointing it in the direction of the Moorish Idol beside him. Gill was confused, for Nemo didn't put his fin down. So he wasn't stretching it. Did he want Gill to take it? No, nonsense, that fin was far too delicate.

However, much against his better judgment, as well as not wanting to upset the child, Gill reached forward with his intact pectoral fin and hesitantly touched the delicate lucky fin. Surprisingly enough, Nemo latched on, and was holding the much larger fin of the much larger fish. Gill did not pull away, or try to correct the lad. Instead he swam along in silence, still in shock. The little one had grown up so much since the time he had left the tank.

"Wow, Sharkbait. Strong grip you've got there." Gill said, a single ruby eye glancing down at Nemo with a slight grin on his face. Nemo beamed up at him proudly.

"Yeah! I practiced and practiced and swam just like you told me. I even beat my friend Tad in a race!" Nemo proclaimed, his sparkling orange eyes wide and bright. Gill grinned down at him, giving a friendly wink that made Nemo giggle. Marlin was looking from the side, glancing anxiously at the fish who had dared to touch his son's delicate lucky fin. However, what Nemo had said was true. With the lessons he claimed he had learned from the strange, fierce-looking Moorish Idol, Nemo had built up a great amount of strength in the otherwise useless, crippled pectoral. He could swim in a straight line now, and had very few tripping accidents these days. Marlin had held the precious fin on several occasions, but now…but now this stranger was acting like he was Nemo's big brother or Uncle Joe or something. It made him extremely uncomfortable. Yet, he didn't say a word to the fish that looked like he could snap him up with one swift bite. Marlin had seen the teeth inside of those elongated jaws. He would not want to be on the business end of them.

Gill covertly glanced sideways, catching a nervous glance from the corner of his eye. The poor clownfish quickly looked away, focusing his gaze on the path ahead, wherever he was leading the old Idol. Gill understood how the clownfish father was feeling. He suddenly had to deal with this freakish-looking, mysterious stranger suddenly arriving on the reef, invading his family, and palling around with the boy – his son! – who seemed to simply adore him. What a completely foolish thing to do. Nemo was only eight, but surely he had more sense than that. Gill knew what he looked like. The tank's glass walls were extremely reflective (hence the birth of Deb's "sister"), and he had seen his shredded body uncountable times over the years he was stuck in that thrice-be-damned glass prism. He knew he looked like the kind of fish that lurked in the shadowy corners of the ocean, hidden in dark trenches. They preyed on weaker fishes, and were ruthless with their victims. Usually these fish were ones that lived in darkness, like vicious viperfish. Or there was the occasional lionfish that enjoyed wreaking havoc on a local neighborhood.

Though Gill knew he was not like that, and knew very few fish who were, he also knew that Marlin had no idea. He was still protective of his only son, as he should be. It was right for him to fear the Idol. After all, he was pretty frightening. His face was old and wrinkled. His dark eyes were an ominous red, like rubies as Peach had once called it. His teeth were razor sharp (as Idols grazed algae and small animals off of rocks to eat for lunch). His scars and crippled fin made it look like he had been in a fight with a barracuda. His voice was that of ice and rocks all mixed into one, like those blended energy shakes the dentist's receptionist had often brought to work. Marlin had excuses to be anxious with this huge fish around his still-tiny son.

And yet, Gill realized that Nemo was still holding tight to his fin, swimming along and talking excitedly to his father about something the Idol couldn't quite pick up. He was too immersed in his thoughts to even see where they were going. Worse, as Nemo's tiny little fin seemed to give the tiniest squeeze, Gill was struck with more memories that refused to be barricaded behind the blockade he had set firmly within his mind. The memory was of fins – little fins, almost exactly like his own, but much smaller. He remembered holding those fins. He remembered pulling the owner of the fins into his own, throwing him into the air and watching him as he gently floated back down. It was those memories that he would always cherish, but couldn't think about now. He was home now, after many long years of waiting and hoping. Now it was his time to live out the rest of his life…

"Well, here it is." Marlin said, shattering the older man's reverie. He had been so deeply immersed within his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they had arrived at Marlin's intended destination. Gill blinked and looked up to see the coral had changed to smooth, hard rock. The wide span of pulsating blue was laid out before him, a vast, infinite reach of water that would take you to the ends of the earth. It was the edge of the reef, where few fish dared venture beyond. What Marlin was pointing at was a rocky outcropping, curving gently out into the open water. The curved rock was hollowed out, probably by the never-ending current that drifted by the three fish. The cavern was quite big, and wide. It was covered with seagrass and moss, drifting gently in the interlocking streams of water. A thin layer of kelp covered the front like a curtain. The other opening had a beautiful view of the open ocean, with just a bit of the reef for effect.

Gill released Nemo's fin and glided forward with a flick of his tail. Slowly, he entered the cavern, pushing aside the kelp with his snout. It was roomy, a little roomier than he was used to. But it was dark, like the skull he used to reside within. There was a permanent draft flowing through the cavern, almost exactly like the current that used to run through the little plastic pirate skull. However, a chill shivered throughout the fish's black, white, and yellow body. This cavern was overly familiar, and yet, it wasn't. It was almost exactly like the cavern he had lived in fifteen years ago. It had almost exactly the same shape, with the pretty seagrass flowing from the top. However, he knew it wasn't the same one. There wasn't a window carved into the side where he could see out into the world and see such beautiful corals and waters that he felt he was living in paradise. There was no black scribble that would never come off, from young ages and young fins seizing a seaweed quill. There was no pair of busy, elegant fins working away at the grass at the top of the cavern, braiding it to look more decorative. It was also much smaller than the last one. Of course, the last one had housed more residents…

Gill slid backwards out of the cavern, then turning to look at Marlin and Nemo, who were quietly floating to the side, waiting for the Idol's reaction to his possible new home. He grinned gently, winking in a friendly manner to Marlin.

"It's just perfect. Y'know, for an old bachelor like me." Gill said cheerfully, though the sentence seemed to tear at him like a knife. "It's just what I needed. A good home, thanks a lot, Marlin. You just saved me a heap of trouble. It's a pretty big reef after all." Gill said, swimming up to the two. Marlin smiled hesitantly at him, still looking a little anxious, but a bit more relaxed than before. Gill knew he had to keep trying to play the good guy. He didn't need to impress anyone. He could scare the scales off of anyone if he wanted to. But if he was going to live here, then he had to start playing nice. It would be a load of bull shark to try and live with neighbors that hated you. Right now, he seriously didn't want that. Especially just after finding and reuniting with Nemo once again. If the little guy wanted him in his life, well, then he would do the best he could without upsetting Daddy.

"This is so cool! You're really close to my drop-off and my home! You can visit us any time you want to! Well, I guess except when we are asleep…" Nemo said, adding the last sentence thoughtfully. Gill chuckled. He was such a smart kid. He moved aside slightly as Nemo darted into his new home, eagerly curious and wanting to check out his friend's new living quarters.

"Now, Nemo! That's rude – you can't just burst through someone's door!" Marlin gently scolded his son, waving the tip of his fin in Nemo's direction. The sheepish, round face of the boy peeked back through the kelp curtain, his lower lip slightly sticking out in a pout. He hated being in trouble, even if it was just a minor thing like this, and Marlin wasn't even truly mad at him. Gill, however, waved a consoling fin in Marlin's direction.

"It's fine, Marlin. I don't mind the kid. He's curious, likes to check things out. Am I right?" Gill said, looking down to Nemo with a crafty grin on his long snout.

"Yes, and that is what got him captured in the first place." Marlin said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. However, the good-natured clownfish was smiling widely, looking more at ease than Gill had ever seen him. Perhaps he was winning over the father after all. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad here. Perhaps, maybe, he could stay for a little while, get used to the reef once more…

"This is a ton better than that creepy skull." Nemo said, swimming out of the cavern and giving a little shudder. Gill reached forward and gave Nemo a friendly little poke, right under the fin. The little clownfish boy giggled as the Idol tickled him.

"But it reflected my creepiness nicely." Gill replied, pulling his lips back and baring his razor sharp teeth in what was a guaranteed creepy look. Nemo, however, was unfazed by this, and to him, Gill only looked a little silly.

"Only at first. Then you were my best friend." Nemo said, casting his mentor a huge grin. Gill's expression softened, and he blinked.

"Well…thanks, kid." He said, unsure of what to say. Nobody had ever addressed him like that since the days of his best friend, that queen angelfish. All these years later, he found that he couldn't even remember his name. It was something like Bobby, or Joey, something along those lines. That was so long ago, and all these years later, a little eight-year old was calling him his best friend. It was just funny how life worked out in such unusual ways…

"Oooooohhh, Martini, Lalo, Will! Oh, no, hold on. That isn't quite right. Oh…hey, you guys!" The unmistakable singsong voice rang throughout the reef, announcing the arrival of the blue tang even before she emerged from behind a tall coral structure, her wide claret eyes shining bright and her smile even brighter as she searched for her friends, old and new. Though, she knew she had gotten their names wrong again, and mumbled a bit to herself, trying to figure out the real names of their companions. Eventually she gave up, which was perfectly fine for the three. Marlin and Nemo were quite used to their names being butchered by the forgetful tang (the clownfish often found themselves being called after food items, even). Gill found this to be quite amusing, and found that he didn't really mind his name being mixed up. Though, as she called him Will, an image of his wrinkled-faced, irate but loving father, William briefly flashed in his mind's eye.

"I was a-lookin' everywhere for you three! Can't leave old Dory behind, now can yah?" Dory said, ever-bright and cheerful. Gill thought in amusement that if the tang's being was any more brighter, she would outshine the sun and could light up the whole reef with her happiness and love.

"Dory hates being left out of things." Marlin said to Gill, and Dory nodded in extreme agreement, placing her fins on her sides and giving a strict, sharp nod, looking quite serious. She looked down her freckled nose at Marlin, the little clownfish unfazed by her bizarre…well, bizarre-ness.

"That is because I am the auntie here. I am part of this little family thing we've got goin', and family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten behind. And I wanna see whatcha guys are doing! Ooh, finding friend a new home? A cave? So cool! Remember, swim through it, not over it! Oops, hold on, wrong information….umm, enjoy your new home! Wait, that's what it is, right? Looks like it! Mar…lin and Carlos…I mean, Nemo, live in a big orange anemone that they say I can't come inside of. Because if I do I could get hurt real bad. Cause anemone's are picky little things and only like clownfish and don't like us other fishes, even if we are _Regal_ tangs." Dory rambled off, talking aimlessly. It seemed it didn't matter if she was talking to Gill, or to all three fish. She seemed to just like to talk, and would have a conversation with just about any fish (mammals and reptiles included) she could find in the ocean. Gill found that, surprisingly, he was growing rather fond of this little blue fish, although she was nearly a complete opposite of him.

"Yes, and Dory, how many times must I explain it? We love you and don't want to hurt you. You're still part of the family, you just don't have the clownfish part." Marlin said, and Dory nodded thankfully.

"I don't think orange is my color. I look more natural in blue, don't you think?" Dory said, turning in different directions to examine her shimmering cerulean body, striped black with a few splashes of yellow. She muttered something about "two pesky ounces I _just_ can't get rid of…" and Marlin chuckled gently, with Nemo putting his fin over his mouth to suppress his giggles. Dory was so very silly at times.

Gill, however, was not laughing at all. He was floating to the side, forgotten and silent, watching the three fish through solemn, dark eyes. He felt like he wasn't really there – like he was peering through a window into a different world. He was merely allowed a glance at these fish's lives. They made up the example of a happy, loving family. Though Dory did not share the same species as her clownfish companions, she was still as strongly bonded to the two boys as any female clownfish could be. Nemo adored her with all of his heart, and Gill knew that familiar shine in Marlin's eyes whenever he looked at the blue tang.

Gill knew that he could never have that again, the sense and meaning of family. This is where the three belonged. They had taken a journey together to discover lessons of life and love. He was not there with them. Who did he think he was? Just barging into the reef and expecting to be accepted into a complete and loving family with open fins. How idiotic was he? This had been his home once, but that had all changed. He was different now than he was fifteen years ago. But now? He seriously began to doubt he could call this home anymore. He didn't really belong anywhere any longer. It was almost like he didn't exist anymore.

Why had he come to the reef anyways? To think he was going home? The Tank Gang now had their own lives to live, new friends to meet. Bloat was probably out searching for a lady pufferfish right at this moment. He was no longer their leader. Gill knew that he could never again achieve the peaceful harmony that symbolized a family unit, like the one before him. So what had been the point….?

"Gill? Hey, Gill?" Marlin asked, waving a fin to try and recapture the Idol's attention. He had frozen for a few seconds, his dark red eyes staring at nothing in particular, as if he was so deeply in thought he had forgotten about the world around him. Gill blinked and shook his head. Looking up, he saw the three other fish looking up at him with curiosity and just a bit of concern.

"You froze on us, buddy! Did you turn into a fishcicle? Is this cave too cold? Could we find you a warmer cave?" Dory asked, swimming right up, slightly shoving past Marlin and nearly touching her nose to his. Gill did not back up this time. Instead, he smiled gently at Dory, thankful for her sweet concern for his old self.

"It's fine, Dory. Just thinking." Gill replied, reassuring the young tang. She beamed at him, looking relieved, and skipped away (seeing a blue tang woman skip was quite amusing, and Dory did so as if it was an art). Marlin instead took her place, but not so close of course. He cleared his throat and looked up at the Idol.

"It's almost dinnertime for the three of us. Do you know where to get food? We could help out…" Marlin said, but Gill held up a reassuring fin.

"I'm good. I've got food covered. Believe me, it'll be a nice change from those flakes the Boss fed us." Gill said, and Nemo gave an enthusiastic, "_BLECH_! Those things were so yucky." He wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue as he remembered the bland, crunchy flakes that the dentist fed them each morning and each evening, five o'clock p.m. right on the dot. Gill chuckled gently, completely agreeing with the little clownfish.

"Well, after fifteen years, you get used to the dining, kid." Gill said, and Nemo shuddered, his little nose wrinkling. He couldn't imagine being twenty-three years old (he was really good at math) and still eating such repugnant foodstuffs. He was so glad when he ate his first meal back on the reef, and would never eat the nasty brown flakes again.

"Well, if you're sure. I, uh…I suppose I will see you tomorrow. Good night, Gill." Marlin said, holding out his fin (he made sure it was the right this time). Gill took it and shook, grinning gently. Marlin returned the smile, and backed away as Nemo darted up. He swam right up to the Idol and hugged him once more. Though this time it was a happy, bouncy sort of hug, and Nemo was smiling instead of crying. Gill blinked, then closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the little clownfish to embrace him with all the love he had in his little heart. Nemo then turned and swam towards his father, taking his fin and waving back to Gill.

"Good night, Gill! See ya tomorrow!" The little clownfish lad called out over his shoulder. Dory waved as well, grinning like mad as she bade her new friend a farewell for the evening.

"Buh-bye, Gr – Gill! See yah tomorrow buddy!" She called as she caught up with her clownfish family, happily humming a nonchalant tune. Soon, they disappeared from sight, and Dory's voice faded into the swell of the waters of the quieting ocean. Gill breathed deeply, exhaling so acutely, a stream of bubbles issued from his mouth. He used to make the little lad laugh when he did that. Turning his back to the reef he had to call home for the time being, Gill swam into the cavern that was now his. His mind was troubled with what seemed like millions of thoughts, racing through his head all at once and refusing to quiet down. Gill swam into the cavern, looking all around it. It would suit him as a living space just fine. One side of the wall was partially covered in moss, a perfect spot to lie down and rest.

Gill slowly sank down to the cavern's curved floor, closing his eyes and willing for sleep to find him. In truth, he was exhausted. He had traveled many miles to make it back to the reef, and had barely slept the night before. He hadn't had a chance yet to rest – immediately after arriving he had found and reunited with Nemo, then went and met the father and Dory, and then they met each and every member of the Gang. He was damn tired after everything that had happened. He found it a little difficult to think that, only a few days ago, they had still been locked away in the tank, still dreaming about freedom in the outside world, in a world they were meant to belong in. But now, he was in the ocean, back in the reef, the place that was meant to be his home. Yet, he felt as if this place was still so far out of reach, so far out of his grasp. What had he expected to find? Peace? His body, his scarred physical form had escaped, but it seemed like his mind was still trapped within four glass walls…still unable to escape to freedom.

With these troubling thoughts, Gill found his eyes closing against his will. He ceased fighting against the darkness, and allowed sleep to finally overtake him.


	13. Of Old Idols And Eccentric Tangs

**Hello there! Just another chapter of _MKA_. Did you know that Ghost Peacock did a fanart for this on the DA? I'm so happy! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter, with only a few more to go I believe. Also, this is just friendship, not a ship. Thanks, and don't forget to join the REVIEW REVOLUTION! **

**~Cel**

**P.S. _9 The Savior Returns_ has been re-posted! If you'd like, go and check it out! **

**Chapter Thirteen: Of Old Idols and Eccentric Tangs**

The sun rose and the rays of early morning light danced in the swells of the ocean. The reef soon came to life with all the hustle and bustle equal to that of Sydney itself. Fish darted throughout the reef, greeting one another and heading off to their day. In the bright orange anemone, Marlin was nudging Nemo awake, tickling his nose and making the little clownfish giggle. The two ventured from the anemone and out into the world as Marlin escorted Nemo to the drop-off.

"I wonder if Gill slept good in his new home last night." Nemo wondered aloud as he and Marlin waited to cross a hectic lane, bustling with busy fishes. Finally, they came to a halt and allowed the father and son to pass through to the drop-off.

"Oh, I'm sure he did." Marlin replied absent-mindedly, as if he really didn't want to converse about the strange fish that was suddenly in his life. In truth, Gill wasn't really a topic he wanted to discuss. Marlin was still raging a battle within himself, conflicted feelings tearing him apart. This strange fish and a bunch of his wacko friends had just showed up on Marlin's anemone-step, greeting and hugging his son and calling him some weird name. Though Marlin had stepped out of his shell and became one with the world, he still loved his son and was to protect him. He still wasn't sure if these fish were good for Nemo to be around.

However, Marlin didn't say anything to Nemo. His son seemed to really like these "friends" of his and was elated that they had finally made it out of the tank and to the reef. Marlin wasn't about to upset Nemo just before going to school. So, he just put on a happy face and swam along with his son, all the while still churning inside.

Through the little hole in the rock cavern, the light filtered through and illuminated the cave a damp yellow. The Moorish Idol inside closed his eyes as tightly as he possibly could and tried to will the sun to go away. He had finally gotten the first good sleep he'd had in ages. Of course it had to be interrupted so early. Groaning, Gill wrenched open one dark claret eye and glared at the dancing rays of sun in his new home.

He closed his eyes again for a moment, giving an irate flick of his tail. He turned around in the cavern, settling back down where his face was in the shade of the overhang. Gill felt a tad bit guilty about not being with Nemo as he was escorted to school, but he was far too tired. He had just trekked across an ocean, and he wasn't as young as he used to be. Heaving a grumbling sigh, Gill willed his brain to shut off and block all the thoughts that were quickly rushing to the surface. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping for sleep to find him once more…

And yet, he wasn't ten minutes into a light doze when he felt something thin and slippery run across the tip of his nose. It almost felt like seaweed. Perhaps a bit of it had fallen from the protective curtain in front of his home. Wrinkling his nose, Gill tried to shrug it off and get back to sleep, but the seaweed clung to him. He became agitated quite quickly. There was one good thing about the fish tank back in Sydney – he could hide in his plastic skull, and the other fish knew not to bother him. Here, that was not going to be the case.

Cracking open one eye, Gill was slightly surprised to see two maroon eyes looking into his. The blue freckled face of Dory was quite close to his own as she ran a yellow and black fin across his nose again. Gill sighed raggedly, now wide-awake. So much for trying to get back to sleep now.

"Hello, Dory." He mumbled gruffly, gently removing his muzzle from her fin and getting up. Gill yawned widely, exposing his jagged, sharp teeth. Dory shivered as she looked at them.

"Ooohh…you have such sharp teeth!" She exclaimed, eyes wide in amazement. Gill stopped in mid-yawn, cocking a brow. The expression on Dory's face combined with the statement was just too much. The usually–stoic Gill chuckled deeply, shaking his head and patting Dory on the shoulder (or the equivalent thereof).

"Better to eat you with, my dear." Gill said with a roll of his eyes. Dory blinked, obviously trying to decide whether or not Gill was just playing with her, or if he was serious. Then again…the sharks had teeth a million times sharper than his, so perhaps he wasn't going to eat her. Probably not. It would make Frodo – no, wait, Nemo, pretty bummed. Then, Gill continued, "What're you doing here?"

"Well," Dory said thoughtfully, before reaching out and poking Gill's wrinkled cheek. "Some of Marty…Marlin's friends said that you had a face…um, a face like stone. So I checked. But it's not like stone. It's all soft and smooth. What did they mean?" Dory asked innocently, her eyes even wider. Gill nearly smiled at the fish's sweet innocence.

"Well…erm, it doesn't actually mean my face is like stone. It means I don't…uh, really smile a whole lot." Gill explained, which was all too true. He rarely smiled, especially before Nemo came. Dory, however, decided that this answer was not for her. She reached forward, and before Gill could back up and ward her off, her fins were hooked underneath his upper lip and pushing his lips into a strained smile.

"You should smile a lot more! We like smiling here on the reef. Smiling is good for you, and it makes you feel happy and warm inside! I like smiling." Dory said proudly. "When you smile, it doesn't matter if the world isn't smiling. You don't care." Gill blinked – who knew the insane little tang was so philosophic. Dory finally removed her fins from Gill's mouth, allowing his jaw to relax. He flexed his now-aching jaw and sighed.

"What is it, Dory? Why aren't you with Marlin?" Gill asked, still rather irate. He immediately regretted the tone he took with Dory. After all, she hadn't really done anything to anger him. However, the blue tang's ever-upbeat attitude kept her from noticing. She only smiled wider and did a little dance around him.

"Well, Marlin and Nemo – whoa, hey, I remembered today! – anyway, Marlin's gonna drop off Nemo and then go and do some dad-stuff. Like getting food and stuff. So I got bored, and decided to hang out with you!" She squealed, obviously overjoyed at the prospect. Gill blinked. He hadn't been expecting to be saddled with Dory for the entire day. Then again, he really hadn't any plans for the day. Perhaps it would help him adjust to the reef life, and Dory wasn't bad company.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Gill gave in, stretching his good fin and giving another yawn. Dory squealed happily, her freckled face beaming as she swam around Gill in delighted little circles. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. The tang had a strong effect upon him, and he simply couldn't help it. As he swam beside Dory, Gill couldn't help thinking how fast she had accepted him – almost as if she had been waiting for him to arrive. She didn't recoil from his mutilated face, his cold, unforgiving eyes, his sharp teeth. He seemed like just another fish on the reef, and to her, he seemed special. Her reasons were ones he knew he would never be able to fathom.

"Hey Gill! What's with the grumpy face?" Dory pouted, whipping her thin body around to stare at the old Idol in the face. He blinked, slightly startled.

"Nothing," was the automatic response. However, despite her memory loss, Dory was in no way stupid, and Gill reminded himself quickly that he'd better remember that. She saw right through his toughened exterior, just like another fish used to so long ago…

"Nuh-uh, I know that face. C'mon, buddy! Cheer up! You're _home_ now, and you're with us! That's the best thing in the world, findin' your family! Now, let's go find some breakfast – I'm empty all the way to the top!" Dory chattered on, casting Gill stern looks out of the corner of her light claret eyes. Gill nearly froze in place, his heart thumping. Dory had spoken the words with a careless air. She had no idea how those words affected the fish beside her, and how strongly too. How dare she speak so carelessly about _family_ and being _accepted_? Gill knew that Marlin was still torn concerning him. How can he just swim into someone else's life? Dory must have noticed Gill and his distress. Turning around to face him, she swam until her nose nearly touched his. He didn't even flinch at the sudden invasion of personal space.

"Gill, I don't know why you're so sad. Lookie at me – I know how you feel, and I'm as cool as a sea cucumber now!" Dory said, flashing him a wide grin of pure ignorance. Gill couldn't help but snort and shake his head.

"How can you know? You don't Dory." He said roughly. The harsh words seemed to encircle the blue tang and knock her off her guard for a moment. However, she immediately righted herself and planted herself firmly in front of the Moorish idol. Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

"I _do_ know. When Marly…_Marlin_ found me, I was all alone. No family, and the best part is, I don't even remember where they went. So Marlin let me come, and I felt happier than I had in forever and ever. Then, we thought Nemo was gone, and he sent me away. I felt…cold. And alone. Back then I didn't have as good memory as I do now, and I didn't know what was happening. Then Nemo found me and we found Marlin and everything was hunky-dory…Hey! That's my name! I never realized that before…_ahem_, anyway, Gill, you _do_ have a family. With me, and with little Nemo. We love you, and you're gonna stay and be with us." Dory finished her speech, turning with a little skip. Gill blinked. The wisdom in Dory's words were unbelievable. She was truly the little blue angel he had heard she was. She didn't care about his tough exterior. She could see what was inside, seeing the good in all people.

Gill simply couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. He gave a flick of his tail and swam up to continue beside Dory. She grinned at him, then assumed a curious, puzzled expression.

"How did you know it was me this morning?" She asked inquisitively. Gill chuckled and gave her a teasing look, raising one brow.

"But don't you know, Dory? I have psychic powers. I can see into your mind, and I knew you were coming." Gill said, giving her a playful cross-eyed look and pretending to look into Dory's unfathomable mind. Dory shuddered, then gave him a firm look, placing her fins on her sides.

"No fair. That was creepy." Dory pouted, and he chuckled again. He hadn't interacted in this kind of playful interaction in many, many years. For some strange reason it felt…good. Gill felt a warm sensation sweep over his body as he looked at Dory's smile. It was a feeling he had desperately missed, but didn't even know it. They continued on, with Dory chattering and Gill wondering what other wonders the day might bring to him. After all, he had been encountering so many miracles in the course of the week. He could do with a few more.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, guys. I was so busy with school, my laptop didn't even get turned on for three weeks. Well, I suddenly got back on the Finding Nemo trip (for some reason, these pass by ever summer) and got right back to writing. I can't believe MKA is as old as it is! Turned a whole year old yesterday! Anyway, I need to write two more chapters and then, BOOM! All done! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! **

**Just keep swimming! **

**~Cel **

**Chapter Fourteen: Decisions, Decisions**

The day was certainly interesting enough, spending it with Dory. The Regal tang, as Gill soon found out, was filled with an inexhaustible energy and countless questions. She talked every minute of every hour and only stopped when she prompted Gill to answer one of her many questions.

"Why are your teeth so sharp?"

"How old are you?"

"Where did you used to live?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"How old are yo – wait, sorry, I already asked that."

"How can you swim so good?"

"How did you get your scar?"

Some questions Gill answered willingly, some even with a smile. However, a few he completely refused to answer, having to gently remind Dory that each fish had his own little bubble. In truth, the answers were far too painful to give. Dory wasn't one to pry, so she let it be and kept on jabbering. The female fish led the Idol all throughout the reef, giving him a grand tour. He didn't tell her that he really didn't need one – he had known this reef most of his life. Instead, he just swam beside her, listening to her constant dialogue, nodding in appropriate places, answering her when needed. However, the whole time, his mind was elsewhere. Gill was deep in thought about what was really going on here.

How could he allow himself to stay? Did he really allow himself to believe that the reef was still his home? Fifteen years changes a lot of things and his heart was no exception. Merely being in this place was bringing back the familiar, wrenching pain and unwanted memories. For most of the day, Gill contemplated leaving the reef in search of a different home – become a nomad, perhaps. The Gang was perfectly fine now. As expected, Bloat had charmed his way to the heart of a dainty female pufferfish named Swell. Bubbles had all the bubbles he could possibly hope for. Peach enjoyed her days looking over a business clearing. He had come, met the famous Marlin and Dory and reunited with Nemo. His business was through.

"…C'mon, it's time to go pick up Kilo…Nemo." Dory said excitedly, beckoning Gill towards the pick-up clearing. Gill blinked and shook his head, jolted back to the present. Dory was already swimming ahead of him, still waving him forward.

"Okay, okay…I'm comin'," Gill said tiredly. He felt laden down and, surprisingly, not even Dory's cheerful demeanor could lift his spirits as she'd done earlier. The prospect of leaving the only true home he'd know forever was painful to even contemplate. Now he would have to think of some excuse for Nemo. Poor kid. Gill was well aware of how attached Nemo was to him and how that bond was going to make this goodbye even more heartbreaking. Gill was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize they'd made it into the clearing. He nearly bumped into Dory, who was watching Mr. Ray glide over a rocky outcropping to drop off the children on his back.

"Okay kids, have a good day. Remember, tomorrow we are going to learn all about the _types, ooooh the types of mega-mega-megafauuuunnnaaa_! And our Show-and-Tell is after lunch, so bring something _that you'd like us to seeeee_!" Mr. Ray cheerfully sang out the last sentence before gliding away. Dory darted forward right towards Nemo. Marlin appeared then, rubbing his son's head and asking how his day was. Bright-eyed Nemo rushed into how cool the new lesson was and how Mr. Ray let them touch the sea sponges or something of that sort. Gill held back, the corners of his mouth turning down and his claret eyes resting on the blissful, near-perfect family before him.

The yearning tugged inexhaustibly at his heart and Gill nearly snarled at himself, angry at this irrational feeling. Why did he keep feeling this? He had told himself repeatedly that he had forsaken his chance at family. He couldn't risk doing it again. Besides, who was he to ruin a picture-perfect moment like this with his looming presence and dark demeanor? That thought saddened him. He wasn't always hardhearted and callous. There was once a time when he was vigorous, kindly, and much less fierce. However, what had happened over these long years had changed him, hardened him…and he couldn't escape it. So he'd embraced it and allowed it to shield his broken heart.

"Gill!" The young boy's voice called out to him. Gill looked up to see Nemo darting towards him, throwing himself joyfully at the Idol. Nemo happily embraced Gill and the Idol instructively hugged him back. He'd had little hugs every day for eight years before being captured and it was like a preprogrammed action in his mind. However, he quickly let go, knowing that he had to break the news quickly so he could get out of there as soon as possible. He couldn't bear to perpetuate trying to stay. After all, clean breaks heal faster. "Kid…"

"Gill, guess what! Okay, so Mr. Ray is letting us have a Show-and-Tell tomorrow after lunch. I want _you_ to be my Show-and-Tell! I bet'cha none of the others have such a cool friend like you are! Oh please? _Please_?" Nemo asked excitedly, bouncing around Gill's snout and grinning widely. The Moorish idol blinked, then sighed deeply, closing his eyes. Perfect, just what he needed. The kid was trying to hold onto him even tighter when he was trying to let go.

"Kid, I gotta tell yah…" Gill began, but trailed off as Nemo looked up at him with big, pleading orange eyes and a wide smile. That look of eight-year old begging, pleading, and longing was just too familiar to Gill and it broke his shields straightaway. Slightly annoyed, he sighed and managed a small smile.

"Alright, alright. I will." He agreed and little Nemo's grin couldn't be wider. His eyes shone and he darted forward to hug Gill once again. Gill grimaced slightly, then patted Nemo's back and pulled away. He smiled again, pushing away the need to escape for a moment. He'd leave right after Nemo's little school thing. He couldn't bear disappointing the child.

"Alright Nemo," Marlin said, approaching cautiously. He gave a sort of nervous, lopsided grin of Gill, obviously telling him that he still had no business being around his son. "It's time to go."

"Oh, uh – okay! Bye Gill, see you tomorrow!" Nemo called over his shoulder, giving a wave before Marlin took his fin tenderly in his own. Gill waved back, then turned and began to swim off towards his cavern. He needed someplace quiet and secluded to think about his next move and how to best approach this delicate situation? Wait, _delicate_? No, he was just making it out to be. He could leave anytime he wanted. Nemo was just a _kid_, for heaven's sake! Kid's attention spans are about that of a clam's. Gill was sure that after he left, it wouldn't take Nemo a week or two to find something that caught his interest and he would completely forget about the old veteran.

"Alright, Nemo, are you okay with staying by yourself while I go and get the sea grass seeds and our dinner?" Marlin asked and the child rolled his eyes.

"Da-a-ad, come on! I'll be fine." Nemo said and Marlin chuckled, playfully ruffling his son's dorsal fin. "Of course you will."

"Hey, if he needs some company, we will be happy to oblige." A familiar voice carried across the currents to Marlin and Nemo. The two clownfish as well as Gill turned to see Gurgle, Bloat, and Bubbles swimming across the clearing and heading for them. Marlin grimaced slightly. So, it was these guys again. Wonderful.

"If you've got somethin' to do, we can take him off your fins." Bloat offered, reaching forward and scooping Nemo up with one large, wide fin. The little clownfish giggled as Bloat bounced him around in his fin. Bubbles giggled, his tongue slightly sticking out the side of his mouth. Marlin looked skeptical for a moment, then sighed. Although he didn't really favor these fish and was wary of his son's attachment to them, he _did_ prefer him being with someone rather than being alone.

"Alright. You can find me at our anemone in about an hour." Marlin said warily, turning away with one last glance at his son.

"Will do!" Gurgle called after him, waving one long violet fin. Nemo continued to giggle as Bloat playfully tickled his plump orange belly. "Buh…bye, Dad!" He managed to call out after his father through his giggles. Soon, Marlin and Dory had disappeared into the reef to go and collect food. Nemo was catching a ride on Bloat's back as they swam through the clearing, laughing and joking.

"Oh yeah, Sharkbait, they'll be tellin' our story for _years_ to come." Bloat joked, making an exaggerated gesture with his fins. "We had the journey of a lifetime." Nemo giggled at the pufferfish's obvious sarcasm. It even got a grin out of Gurgle.

"Well, it's still so cool that you guys made it here! I'm really glad I got to see you again." Nemo said, giving each of his tankmates a smile. He had really and truly missed them. The reef must be full of miracles, as Marlin had once described it. Indeed it was. Suddenly, as Nemo surveyed his surroundings, he saw the familiar form of Gill slowly swimming away. His head was down and he looked distraught. Nemo frowned, worried about his friend. Thinking back to just a few minutes before, he realized that Gill had been quiet and looked quite dejected. Something was wrong.

"Hey, Bloat," Nemo asked softly, watching Gill from across the clearing. The old Idol stopped swimming and was examining a piece of red coral – that, or he was very deep in thought. Bloat stopped swimming as well and tilted his head up towards Nemo.

"What's up, Sharkbait?" He questioned cheerfully. The other two fish looked down at the child in question, tilting their heads. Nemo swam down from Bloat's back and faced his friends.

"What's wrong with Gill? He looks really sad. Has something happened?" Nemo asked, looking at each face, trying to read them and get some sort of an answer. The three grimaced slightly and looked at one another, expecting one or the other to answer the young clownfish child. Finally, Bloat spoke up, keeping his deep voice low as not to alert Gill that they were speaking about him.

"We…really don't know, Sharkbait. He's been acting strange ever since we escaped. He's been angry, he's been quiet – well, more than usual. We thought he'd be happy as a clam to be back in the ocean! But…" Bloat trailed off, biting his lower lip and trying to think of how to continue. Instead, Gurgle continued the sentence for him.

"But he's been mopey the whole time. Not to say that he hasn't been mopey practically his entire life, but he's been acting like something has really been bothering him. We can't figure out what it is." The Gramma admitted, rubbing his fins together nervously and casting a glance up at his former leader. Bubbles looked thoughtful for a moment, then muttered a single word.

"Milo."

"Huh? Who's Milo?" Nemo asked, not understanding. However, Bloat and Gurgle immediately did.

"That's right. During the trip, Nigel said Gill actually had a nightmare. He was muttering in his sleep and groaning, like it was real bad." Bloat said, recalling the discussion with the worried pelican. Gurgle nodded in affirmation.

"Nigel said that he kept saying the name Milo. He's never mentioned anyone like that before. To tell you the truth, Sharkbait…we really _don't_ know anything about him. He was the first there, and he kinda took it upon himself to be our leader, our protector." Gurgle said with a shrug. Nemo's brows furrowed as he turned to see the Moorish idol turning a corner of yellow plate coral and disappearing. As he thought more and more about it, Nemo realized that he really _didn't_ know anything about Gill. What he knew is what he saw – the only tidbit of the mysterious fish's past that he knew of was when Gill told him of his first escape and how he crippled his fin. He didn't know why Gill was so surly, or why he had taken it upon himself to take care and protect Nemo while he was trapped in Sydney.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Gill _had_ been acting strange – cold, in a way. It was like he was separating himself from everyone else. He had been hesitant to take and hold Nemo's fin. Whenever Marlin started talking, Gill stop speaking and remain silent unless Marlin was addressing him. Dory had even mentioned how Gill seemed a little quiet while on their walk today. Nemo suddenly felt very determined. If Gill wasn't feeling at home here, then by darn, he was going to help him! After all, Nemo had only been in the fish tank for about a week. Gill had been trapped in there, longing to return to the ocean for fifteen whole _years_. It wasn't fair to him that he wasn't settling in properly. Nemo felt that it was his job to help his friend, for he had helped him when he needed it most.

Nemo began to swim away from Bloat, Gurgle, and Bubbles towards where Gill had disappeared.

"Hey – Sharkbait, where yah goin'?" Bloat immediately protested as he and his friends darted in front of Nemo and blocked his path. The annoyed eight-year old looked up at them stonily. After all, his mission was extremely important.

"I have to talk to Gill. It's very important." Nemo insisted, trying to get past his friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We promised your dad that we'd look after you until he got back. We can't just let you wander off!" Gurgle insisted, holding out his fins and stopping Nemo's advances once more.

"Getting dark," Bubbles added, looking up to the surface where the late afternoon sky, streaked with pink and gold and just a hint of blue, showed through the rippling water. Nemo huffed in frustration.

"I'll be with Gill. He's pretty good at protecting me." Nemo insisted, looking intensely up at the three fish. They all paused and looked at one another. Finally, Bloat sighed and removed his fin from Nemo's path. He knew that if there was anyone that could finally get to the Idol, it was Nemo. Everyone in the Gang had noticed that, once Nemo had entered their tankhood, Gill had fallen into the practice of being the boy's protector, acting almost like a father…almost as if he'd done it before.

"Hurry thought, alright? We don't want your dad noticing that we let you wander off." Gurgle insisted as Nemo hurried away after Gill.

"You guys are the best!" The little clownfish boy called over his shoulder as he swam as fast as his little fins could carry him to catch up with his mentor. He caught sight of Gill's bright, elegant dorsal fin, weaving through the coral as he swam away. Panting, Nemo pushed against the current as hard and as fast as he possibly could. His heart was pounding, not only from the extraneous exercise, but also from the anticipation of how he was finally going to confront the fearsome fish.

What Nemo didn't notice was that he swam directly past Marlin. His father cocked a brow as he saw his son hurry unknowingly past him, unaccompanied. He was about to call out to his son and strictly rebuke him when he noticed that Nemo was following Gill and struggling to catch up to him. Marlin's brow furrowed, wondering whatever was going on. He turned to Dory and extended his fins, which were full of food and seeds.

"Dory, couldn't you take this back to the anemone? Just place it at the front door." Marlin quickly asked the Regal tang, who was also foraging around for food. She happily held out her fins to take the flakes and other items from Marlin.

"Sure, Mar! Is everything alright?" She asked curiously as Marlin hurried away to follow his son. He answered her over his shoulder right before disappearing into the vast coral expanse.

"Yeah, I've just got…some other business that I need to take care of."


	15. Memories Kept Alive

**Hey guys! Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Finally, Gill decides to reveal his mysterious past to the little clownfish lad. And remember to read and review! Oh, and I would like to thank EVERYONE for asking me if I'm alright due to the Black Forest Fire. Yes, I am perfectly safe, and no one has passed away or been injured. It is now at 65% containment and we are going to be alright. I deeply appreciate everyone's concern! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

**Chapter Fifteen: Memories Kept Alive**

The sky far above the surface was swiftly darkening, the sun setting below the waves and illuminating the rippling water a shade of brilliant gold. Beneath those waves, the reef was slowly quieting and settling down. Families were returning home and having dinner. Children playing with their friends were being called inside. Nemo was still following Gill, paddling quietly after him and still trying to catch up. For an older man with a crippled fin, Gill was still plenty fast. He swam as if something evil was chasing him and he was trying to escape it. Finally, Nemo's lungs were burning and he was completely out of breath. His lucky fin was beginning to ache pretty badly. He needed to stop for a few moments.

"Gill!" He called out, panting. Gill immediately stopped swimming, bristling. He whipped around, clearly startled. As soon as his dark eyes lay on the panting Nemo, who was paddling the last few paces to his friend, his stoical expression softened. Turning completely around, he swam to the exhausted Nemo and reached out with a fin.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" He said softly. Against his better judgment, Gill wrapped Nemo in his good fin and held him close, allowing the child to catch his breath. After a few moments of filling his gills with oxygen-rich water and allowing his heartbeat to slow, Nemo looked up at Gill in worry and answered.

"I….I needed to talk to you." He said softly, swiftly losing his confidence. If even the other adult fish hadn't been able to speak with Gill about his past life, then why did he believe he was able to do so? However, Nemo gulped nervously, took a deep breath and regained his composure. Gill let the boy down, blinking. His expression was unreadable but he did turn around with a small wave of his pectoral fin, beckoning Nemo to follow. A few moments later, they appeared at the clearing before his cavern. This place was quiet and secluded – a perfect place in which to have a private chat. They were still completely oblivious to Marlin – the older clownfish was still quietly following them, curious and wary as to see what Nemo was up to.

Gill turned around to face Nemo, heaving a large sigh. He looked down at the child with tired ruby eyes. He was still thinking of how to break the news to the kid that he thought it'd be best if he left the reef. He truly didn't want to hurt Nemo's feelings, yet he didn't know if there was any other way. "Alright, Sharkbait. What is it you needed to ask me?"

Nemo looked up at his mentor, trembling a bit. Although he knew that Gill was his friend and he loved him dearly, the Idol was still intimidating and had an extremely fearsome presence. Nemo was quite afraid of angering him, yet he knew that he had to ask before he completely lost his nerve. Taking a deep, slow breath, Nemo looked up into Gill's intense, deep claret eyes.

"Gill…who–who's Milo?" The clownfish boy asked slowly and softly. Time seemed to slow to a halt as Gill froze, his eyes widening as he looked down at Nemo in disbelief. The Moorish idol stared at the clownfish for a few more moments before his expression hardened and his eyes narrowed. His brows furrowed as he turned away from Nemo, muttering darkly, "Nobody. I don't know anyone named Milo."

"Gill, I…I know you're lying." Nemo said. Gaining a bit more confidence, he launched into the dialogue he'd rehearsed over and over in his mind before finally catching up with Gill. "You've been acting so strange lately. You won't talk to us and you–you keep avoiding us. Even the Gang and Dory have noticed. I've noticed. Please tell me what the matter is. Please tell me why you are so sad." Nemo insisted, swimming around Gill to face him once more. The Idol scoffed and turned once more away from the clownfish, swimming away from him.

"Kid, you won't understand. You're too young. Hey –" Gill said sharply, suddenly turning to face Nemo. "Who told you that name? Where did you hear it?" He demanded Nemo. The young clownfish gulped, slightly backing up as the Idol advanced on him. Marlin, who was hiding in the shadows behind a bed of purple brain coral nearly jumped out to admonish Gill and protect his son. However, he grit his teeth and forced himself to stay put, reminding himself that Nemo was a young man now and that Gill had also never laid a fin on him in anger. Marlin nevertheless remained tensed, ready to spring in between the two if this escalated any further.

"Uh…G-Gurgle, Bloat, and Bubbles told me that you kept saying the name on your way here. They told me that Nigel said you'd had a really bad nightmare. My…my dad has had nightmares like that sometimes. He…has nightmares about how my mom was…was taken away." Nemo said softly, looking down at the flat rocky plane beneath them. He was quiet for a moment as he thought about his mother, Coral. "He'll say her name sometimes when he's asleep and he'll get real scared. So – so I know that Milo is a person who means a lot to you! Gill, I know that if you can talk to a friend about something that is bothering you, then you'll feel much better." Nemo said, his ginger eyes hardening as he looked determinedly up at Gill.

The old Idol blinked in surprise at the boy's fortitude to try and help his friend feel more at home. He stayed silent for a moment, rolling Nemo's words around in his head. Finally, he sighed softly and closed his eyes. After all, it was only fair to allow Nemo to learn what he was really feeling. The clownfish had just shared something deeply personal and painful. Besides, he had the courage to ask. Gill needed to courage to finally tell someone what had happened that fateful day.

"Fifteen years ago," Gill began softly, looking out over the jagged edge of the rocky reef into the dark abyss beyond. Nemo floated beside him, listening intently. "I lived on this very reef. I had since I was born. I lived just a few miles away from this very spot. I was very happy." Gill paused, taking a deep breath, allowing the clear water to flow through his gills. He could already feel a flood of memories and tears rushing forward. This time, he allowed them to come.

"Milo…Milo was very special to me. He was my son." Nemo blinked in disbelief. Gill had been a father! The Idol closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his composure. He hadn't even allowed himself to think of his beloved son for fifteen years, let alone speak his name. "Milo was a lot like you, in fact, Sharkbait. He was bouncy, energetic, and so, so smart. His teacher adored him – he was top of his class. Milo was such a good boy, just like you. Every morning, we would take a swim around the reef and he would ask me so many questions. 'What kind of coral is that, Da?' 'Why do those fish eat like that, Da?'" Gill then paused, looking down, before speaking again. "Nemo, how old are you?"

"Eight." Nemo replied softly, afraid of speaking any louder. Gill closed his eyes tightly once again, biting his lower lip. Nemo had never seen his tough, hardhearted mentor so distraught and it frightened him.

"He had just turned eight the day before. He…he was so beautiful." Gill said, struggling to keep from crying like a little child. "He had this absolute thirst for knowledge and he learned about everything he could. Milo was such a sweet boy…and I loved him with all my heart." Nemo blinked as the silence settled around them for a moment. He then softly spoke, prompting Gill to continue.

"Did…did Milo have a mom?" He asked quietly, watching Gill with wide, tear-filled eyes. Gill smiled half-heartedly as Nemo asked the question.

"Yup, Sharkbait, he sure did. My wife was the most beautiful Idol you could ever lay eyes on. Milo may have looked just like me, but he got his mother's spirited nature. Marion was as tough as she was sweet. She was always willing to help another, but you never wanted to get in her way. If she was mad, she'd let you know. But her heart was just as gorgeous as she was. Her eyes were the deepest, most brilliant green you could think of. She had white lids and her dorsal fin was tipped with black. Marion…my Marion was what any husband could ever wish for. Every night we would tell Milo bedtime stories, and we were quite a storytelling team, let me tell you kid. She'd make up one chapter and I'd make up another. I'd reckon we were the best raconteurs in the entire Great Barrier Reef." Gill said with vigor, smiling to himself as he remembered he and his wife pretending to hold swords and fight one another to the death while Milo watched in awe, quietly asking "What happened next?"

"What does…ra…coun…_teeerr_ mean?" Nemo asked curiously.

"Storyteller. That was another thing about Marion. She loved to explain something using the biggest, most elegant words she could find. She would never just say, 'Oh Gill, I told a story to my friend.' No, no. It was always, 'Dearest husband, I recently narrated this tome to a colleague of mine.' It drove me nuts, but I _loved_ her for driving me nuts." Gill trailed off, his smile disappearing. His face fell and his claret eyes grew cloudy. "We were so happy. We were the family that everyone wishes to have._ I_ was so happy. But then…" He paused, shutting his eyes. He didn't know if he was able to continue the story. Merely allowing himself to think about that day was painful enough and he didn't know if he was able to contain himself if he spoke about it. However, he felt a small fin on his own, familiar and comforting.

"What happened next?" Nemo murmured, afraid to break the silence. He could feel the very pain radiating from his friend. He couldn't stop the story now. He needed to finish it. Gill took his deepest breath yet and continued.

"It was one day after Milo turned eight. We were going out together, taking a morning swim. We were…just talking. I don't remember about what anymore. But we were happy and ready for the day. If I'd known that…that was going to be our last few minutes together…I don't know. I'd done something different, said something different. The dentist had come to the reef to scuba dive with his nephew – Darla's older brother." Nemo shuddered at the thought of an older Darla. The one child alone was enough to still haunt his nightmares with her freakish face and affinity for little fish.

"Guess fish-killers run in that family." Gill snarled, looking angrier than Nemo had ever seen him. "He got into the water before he was supposed to. He was supposed to wait for the boss to get in with him. He…he saw us first. Everything happened so fast. I grabbed Milo, but when I turned around…he had gotten hold of Marion, and…" Gill stopped himself, shaking his head. "Sorry, kid. I…I don't think I should tell you. I don't want to scare you."

"Gill, it's okay. I…I've heard some pretty scary stuff." Nemo paused for a moment, his heart falling as he thought about the scary thing he knew. "It's okay. Tell me." Gill glanced down at the boy before continuing.

"Well, he had gotten his hand around her before I could do anything. I…I fought and bit and did everything I could to make him let go…but he didn't. He squeezed too tight, and before I knew it, Marion was gone. The kid knew he'd…well, he came after me and Milo next. I grabbed Milo and swam as fast as I could back to our cavern. Milo wanted to go back to his mum. He didn't know that she didn't make it. He begged me to go back…I still remember him, just screaming at me to go back…" Gill's deep, timber voice was so soft now that Nemo had to keep completely silent to listen to the rest of the story. The lad's eyes were filled with tears as he watched his anguished mentor finally tell the story he'd kept locked inside for so long. "We got to the cavern but I…I just wasn't quick enough. The kid caught up to us and…and he separated me and Milo. I remember Milo yelling for me, yelling for me to help him. I…I tried to get my son back, but the kid didn't know what he was doing. He hit me and I smashed into the cliff. It stunned me, I was out cold. I couldn't do anything but lie there like a moron. Finally…when I woke up, the dentist was finally there. He was making sure the kid didn't touch Milo again. He was just lying there…so still…" Gill's voice began to break. His jaw quivered and his eyes misted over, shining with tears. "I still remember going up to him. The kid had hurt him pretty bad…I remember holding his fin in mine. I just kept saying over and over 'It'll be okay Milo. It'll be okay. Da's here, he's right here. I've got you. It'll be alright.' The dentist knew I'd been hurt. So he netted me. But right before he netted me, Milo looked right up at me…and then, right there, he…he…" Gill trailed off, shaking his head slightly. Nemo finished for him.

"He was taken away?"

Gill nodded slowly, his whole body shaking now. "That's right. He was taken away. Y'know, kid, I always thought…for fifteen years, whenever I even allowed myself to recall that day…I always thought that there was something I could've done more. Something I could have done to save them both. Because that's every father's fear, kid. Failing his family. And I failed mine. That's…that's why I have to leave, Sharkbait. I failed my family – I can't do that to another. I can't hurt another family as I hurt mine. I'm leaving tomorrow, after I go to your school thing –" Gill was suddenly cut off by a furious outburst from the little lad beside him. He didn't know that such a little fish had a cry so powerful.

"NO! No! You can't go, Gill! I just got you back!" Nemo said defiantly, turning to Gill and looking at him, shocked. Gill turned to face Nemo, his wrinkled face crumpled with the effort of not crying.

"That's why I've got to leave kid! Before I cause anybody else on this reef any more harm. You think I'm fit to be part of a family? _You_ almost died while in the tank! The Gang's fine on their own. You're back with your dad. Everyone's happy, and I'm not about to ruin it. If there wasn't anything I could do for them, there isn't anything I can do for you, either." Gill said harshly, frowning down upon Nemo and turning away, looking down at the ground beneath them. Nemo blinked, his heart falling. Then, his brow furrowed and he clenched his fin. Indomitable, he swam up to Gill and used his forehead to tilt the distressing fish's head upwards. Gill looked up at Nemo in confusion and the little clownfish could see tears in his claret eyes. Nemo took a deep breath, looking right back at him.

"A few days ago, I was so sad because I thought I'd never see you again. I told my dad how much I missed you. But then my dad told me that, if you hadn't made it, then you'd be with my mom. He said that the best way to remember you and my mom was to think about the good things you'd done. If I remembered the good things, and remember how much you and Mom loved me, then you'd never truly be gone. You'd always be with me. That's what you have to do with Milo and Miss Marion. You have to remember all the good things about them – how Milo was smart and kind, and how Miss Marion was clever and spirited. How you told stories together. Then, if you remember those things, Milo and Miss Marion will always be with you, just like my Mom is always with me." Nemo finished, the little lad speaking the wisest words Gill had ever heard. The Idol was frozen, staring at Nemo with a heartbreaking expression. He then gave the clownfish boy a small, quivering smile.

"You're right. I will always have my family with me. Especially Milo. Know why?" He asked softly, his voice cracking.

"Why?" Nemo replied.

"Because you remind me so much of him." Gill whispered, and that was it. He broke. He finally broke. Reaching forward, he enveloped Nemo in one large pectoral fin, holding the boy close. His body heaved with sobs as he cried for the first time in fifteen years. His eyes flooded with tears and he cried softly. Nemo held Gill as tightly as he could, frightened and comforted at the same time. Frightened because the toughest fish he knew was crying, comforted because he knew that Gill was finally letting go of the pain he'd carried around all of those years. Nemo buried his face into Gill's side, crying silently as well. Gill's story had been a heartbreaking one, but inspiring in the same light to know that the tough old fish had powered through and saved a whole tank of his friends, as well as himself. In thinking about this, Nemo mustered up the courage to speak the words he never could have in the tank.

"I love you, Gill." He said through his sobs, holding even tighter to his friend. Gill's mahogany eyes snapped open. It had been such a long time since anyone had said that to him, the statement broke and healed his heart at the same time. He closed his eyes once more and wrapped his fin even tighter around the clownfish lad. He, too, gathered up the courage to speak the words he'd only reserved for his parents, his wife, and his son. Since he'd finally let them go, he could give the words to someone else.

"I love you too, Nemo." He whispered, feeling his heart rejoice. The darkness of his past was trembling, penetrated by something far more powerful than its dreadful shadows. This one spot of light, this one little boy in his fin, was that light that shone through darkness. Gill now knew that here was where his future lie, where it waited for him with open fins. They both floated there for a few more moments, embracing as the darkness of the night enveloped them. Then they pulled away both sniffling and giving the other shaky smiles. Gill reached forward and tenderly wiped away Nemo's tears with the tip of his fin. He then chuckled.

"Y'know, Milo used to have freckles just like yours. His face was all speckled white. When he was younger, he used to try and count them." Gill recalled, smiling at the precious memory. Nemo blinked, then looked deep in thought. He glanced down at the ground for a moment, brows furrowed, before looking back up at Gill.

"Maybe…maybe when Milo went up to live where my mom and Miss Marion are, he gave me his freckles for safe-keeping." Gill chuckled deeply, wiping away his own tears.

"I'm sure that's how it went, Nemo." Gill said, bringing his snout forward and gently touching Nemo's forehead. The nudge was something special shared between all Moorish idols. It was only given to those you truly loved. The little clownfish blinked and looked a bit confused.

"Why'd you poke me?" He asked. Gill laughed softly at the lad's confusion.

"It's not a poke – it's a nudge. It's how we Idols show our love for another person." Gill explained. Nemo's eyes lit up with his smile as he swam forward, pressing his forehead against the tip of Gill's snout. The old Idol smiled, his claret eyes sparkling and small crinkles appearing in the corners of his eyes. Though not his son, he loved Nemo as if he truly was.

"Y'know, I'm glad we were stuck in the tank. 'Cause it showed us how really lucky we are, Sharkbait." Gill said as they faced one another. Nemo nodded in agreement. He then looked deep in thought for a moment, intensely thinking about something. The older fish looked down at him curiously, raising his brows. Nemo suddenly looked elated, like he'd just discovered the greatest thing in the reef. He threw his fin in the air, dancing and bouncing excitedly around Gill.

"Whoa, whoa! What's up kid? And keep it down, you'll wake the neighbors." Gill said, laughing gently. Nemo put a fin over his mouth, then nodded. But the energetic little clownfish couldn't contain his excitement, so he spoke in a fierce whisper.

"I just had the bestest idea ever! Okay, well…I do have a dad, and he's awesome. He's the best dad that anyone could ever have. I love him very much. A-and I have an auntie – that's Dory. She's the best auntie ever. But my dad was always picked on by his brothers 'cause he was the youngest and smallest. I never have seen any of my uncles. So you can be my uncle! Please, Gill? Please be my uncle?" Nemo pleaded, his grin so wide it could have stretched all the way across his face. Gill blinked in utter surprise. He then smiled back, looking down at the boy with nothing but absolute love.

"Well, old Gilliam's never been anyone's uncle before. I could give it a shot. We'll talk to your dad tomorrow, how about that?" Gill asked, and Nemo nodded vigorously before giving a little giggle.

"_Gilliam_? Is that your real name?" Nemo giggled, holding his fin over his mouth. Gill rolled his eyes good-naturedly, still smiling widely. It felt as if he was so light, he could fly. Something dark that had been weighing over his heart all those years had dissolved into nothingness, instead replaced with a brilliant glowing light, filled with love and happiness. He knew that as soon as he spoke with Nemo's father tomorrow morning, that light would shine as bright as it had fifteen years ago – a light that he'd missed dearly.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. And, uh, don't tell the Gang either. Got it?" Gill said, and Nemo immediately nodded. There was suddenly a rustling sound behind them, and both fish turned around to see the familiar shape of Marlin emerging from behind a structure of purple brain corals nearby.

"Er…oh, good thing I found you two! Been looking everywhere." The father clownfish said nervously. Nemo looked down guiltily, then swam up to his father.

"Hi Dad. Sorry I didn't stay with Bloat and the others. I just wanted to talk to Gill for a minute." Nemo apologized, but Marlin waved off his apology, patting his son's head.

"It's okay. I'm glad you were with him, though. He's a good protector." Marlin said with a friendly smile up at Gill. The older fish blinked in slight surprise, but then returned the smile. Nemo then recaptured his father's attention.

"Hey, Dad, may I sleep over with Gill tonight? I-If he's okay with it." Nemo said with a glance over his shoulder at Gill.

"Oh, it's fine with me. I don't mind." Gill said with a shrug, wondering why Nemo suddenly wanted to sleep over with him tonight. Marlin considered this for a moment, and Gill could tell that he was hesitant about this sudden idea. However, the clownfish man soon smiled and ruffled his son's dorsal fin playfully.

"'Course you can. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Marlin said, turning around and casting a glance up at the confused Moorish idol. He gave a wave before swimming away, returning alone to the orange sea anemone. Nemo looked after his father, slightly surprised that he had allowed him to sleep over with Gill so willingly. Usually, whenever Nemo wanted to have a sleepover with his friends Tad or Sheldon, Marlin would fuss over talking to the parents, making sure Nemo brushed right before bed and right when he woke up, that he wasn't to stay up too late and to be well-behaved. However, the little clownfish shrugged it off and turned, swimming towards Gill. The Idol cast a curious glance down at him.

"Why'd you suddenly want to stay the night, kid?" He asked and Nemo blinked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well…I thought you might need some company tonight. Whenever I get sad, I always want to be close to my dad." He explained quietly, looking down at the ground for a moment and twiddling a few grains of loose sand in his fin. Gill smiled tenderly, touched at the little lad's offer. Nemo may be young and innocent, but he was also very smart and wise beyond his years. Gill just knew that the kid was going to go very far in life. Reaching forward, he gently wrapped his good fin around Nemo's delicate lucky fin. Together they swam into Gill's cavern home. True, it was a bit drafty, but it was dark and quiet. Nemo immediately settled down beside Gill, tucking into the Idol's side. Gill laid his good fin over the boy to keep him warm. Everything was peaceful and quiet for a few moments before Nemo spoke.

"Gill, may you tell me a story? A story that Milo really liked." Nemo asked. Gill chuckled, smiling. Shifting slightly so he could look down at Nemo, he nodded.

"Sure. Hm..." He thought for a moment, thinking back fifteen years to Milo's absolutely favorite story. "Oh, yeah. The Pirates of Tasmania. You'll like this one, Sharkbait…" With that, Gill launched into the daring (slightly modified) tale of a young clownfish who was on the search for his one true love – treasure! Suddenly, the daring, handsome swashbuckler encounters a crew of vicious, carnivorous pirates. Their captain, Sharktooth, wants all the treasure of Tasmania for himself. The only problem was that the handsome hero is the only fish in the world with the map to the treasure. Thus ensues a daring game of chase in which each pirate tries to get to the treasure first. A great battle between the hero and Captain Sharktooth ensues to try and get back the stolen map and rescue the endangered damsel in distress…

Gill trailed off in mid-sentence. He was only halfway through the story when he realized that he wasn't being heard any longer. Nemo was fast asleep, tucked into his side and sleeping soundly. Gill smiled down at the boy, satisfied. There would be plenty of time to finish the story of the Pirates of Tasmania. Nemo was sure to like the ending. Though it was quite different telling the story without Marion, Gill was sure that he could still feel her right beside him, Milo right beside Nemo and listening to his favorite story for the umpteenth time. Lying his head down, Gill gave one last glance to the sleeping clownfish.

"Thanks, Sharkbait." He murmured before drifting off to the most peaceful, blissful sleep he'd had in a very long while.


	16. Fellow Father Fellowship

**Hullo you guys! Here is another chapter for MKA, the one in which we find out if Gill is truly going to become part of the family or not. Can you believe there's only one chapter after this? It's been quite a journey we've gone on! Stay tuned for the final chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**~Raindrops to all, Cel **

**Chapter Sixteen: Fellow Father Fellowship**

The next morning, the sun far above the glistening waves shone brightly, its rays dancing through the azure waters of the reef. Fish woke from their sleep and greeted one another. Children began to swim beside their parents on the well-traveled paths to the schoolyard. Nemo was bouncing along as per usual, with Gill swimming behind him and watching the lad with amusement.

"Did you know that Dory is best friends with _sharks_? But I've met them, they're _really_ nice! And they are veggie-eaters! The biggest one, Bruce, always tells funny stories! A-and then, I got to meet my friend Squirt's dad a few days ago. His name is Crush, and he's really cool and laid-back. And he's _big_! Did you know that the biggest thing in the ocean is actually not a fish? It's the blue whale, but it's a…a…mummal, no, wait, _mammal_! That's it! Mr. Ray taught us that a few weeks ago. And also that coral is actually alive, like us! I thought that was so cool…" Nemo went on and on with any tidbit of information he thought Gill would find interesting. The older fish was grinning the entire monologue, nodding and "Uh-huh"-ing and "Really?"-ing at appropriate intervals. Every morning Gill was treated to a similar bout of information from Milo. Just watching Nemo swim along with such a lively, young energy and with such a glimmer in his eyes made Gill's heart rejoice. He had to hand it to the little lad – he, somehow, felt infinitely better after speaking with Nemo last night.

Finally, the two arrived at the clearing, where the children were playing tag with one another. Nemo giggled with excitement and quickly darted over to join his friends in the fast-paced fun. This poor little brown seahorse kept emitting violent sneezes, bumping into whoever was "it." Gill floated off to the sides, watching Nemo swim around with his little friends. Like he had said before, he swam just as fast and strong as any other able-bodied child. It was as if he didn't even have a handicap, let alone was hindered by it. Though it didn't show on the outside, Gill was gleaming with pride. He was tremendously proud of the child's bravery and strength and very proud of what he had done to help a friend.

Just as Nemo was about to board the back of his spotted eagle ray teacher, Marlin appeared in the clearing. Gill watched from a distance as Marlin and Nemo spoke to one another quickly, sharing a brief hug before the boy darted onto the back of Mr. Ray. The cheerful ray soon gave a flap of his enormous wings, gliding away and singing merrily about the different phyla of sharks throughout the ocean. Marlin waved as his son, along with the rest of his class, disappeared over the ridge of multicolored coral surrounding the clearing. Quietly, Gill turned away and was just about to swim home when someone called out to him.

"Gill! Wait a minute. I want to talk to you." Marlin called, waving an orange fin to him as he darted across the clearing. The Moorish idol paused for a moment, looking at Marlin with curiosity. The clownfish swam to his side, and for once didn't look nervous or tremble in the slightest. In fact, he almost acted as if he and Gill had been pals for years. He had a softness, an understanding in his face that Gill himself didn't comprehend. Blinking, the Idol gave a sort of shrug.

"Okay." He replied, confused. In any case, it had seemed the clownfish man had wanted to speak to him as little as possible. After all, he had interfered with his only son. However, Gill _had_ wanted to speak with Marlin about the possibility of staying and touching upon what Nemo had said about his sudden institution as "uncle." He had wanted to wait until later in the day, when he actually had something planned to say to the clownfish. Marlin didn't swim behind or in front of him, as he'd done previously. Instead, he swam right beside Gill, looking solemn. The two male fish swam along a quiet path in the reef. Marlin looked as if he was debating thoughts before he spoke, quietly and gently.

"Er…I don't know how to tell you this, but…last night, I saw Nemo with you. I truly didn't mean to eavesdrop, but…I heard. I heard the whole thing." Marlin explained. Gill startled and turned to look down at the clownfish with flaming ruby eyes. He had told Nemo his deepest, darkest secret, something he'd carried around alone for fifteen years and suddenly Marlin knew the whole thing? Well, this certainly put a wrench in the plan. Marlin caught sight of Gill's intense stare and quickly stopped swimming, holding up his pectoral fins in defense.

"Old habits die hard! I couldn't just let my son wander off alone. Well, I knew that he was with you. But once you started telling your story…I had to listen. I knew I'd judged you wrongly." Marlin said quickly. Gill blinked in surprise, then sighed, turning away from Marlin and continuing to swim again. Marlin swiftly followed, looking up at the Idol in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'd never told _anyone_ before. Anyone. Not the Gang, not Nigel. I'd always kept it to myself, thinking that if I'd allowed myself to think of them, then it'd be a hindrance, a weakness. Your boy taught me different." Gill said quietly. Marlin nodded in understanding, looking up at the Idol with a guilty expression.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I really judged you. Badly. I thought...well…" Marlin trailed off, trying to figure out how to best handle this delicate situation. Instead, Gill found himself smiling in amusement.

"That I was some freaky-looking fish that decided I was going to march myself into the reef and take over? That I had no right being around your son? That I was taking over your parental duties? C'mon, Marlin, the list is endless." Gill said, and his good-natured poke at the disdain and slight hostility both men had felt towards each other since he'd had arrived caused Marlin to instantly relax. It made it much easier to speak to the Moorish idol, knowing that he understood (and wouldn't snap Marlin up in one swift bite).

"Yes, to all of those. Believe me, I feel…ashamed. I should know never to judge by first appearances. Believe me, Dory taught me that. After travelling an entire ocean, you'd think I'd learn? But as a single father of my only son, as you would understand, you do everything you can to protect your son." Marlin said with a glance up at Gill. The Idol was looking straight ahead, grimacing slightly.

"Yeah. When my Milo was still alive, I gave him the freedom Nemo didn't have only because I knew I was tough. I could protect him. That still didn't help me when we were alone, just the two of us. Believe me, Marlin. Sometimes I was so afraid that Milo was going to come down with something I was _constantly_ keeping him clean. See, my mother Lillian died in a wave of Sickness that went through the reef when I was young. I saw the heartbreak my father lived with day to day. I never wanted to feel that kind of heartbreak…well it's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Gill said bitterly, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow. "I failed them, Marlin. No matter what I did, I still lost them. I fought and fought…it still wasn't enough." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He was _not_ going to cry again, not directly in front of Marlin (although he realized the clownfish had already gotten a front-row seat to his sob-fest last night). Marlin was silent for a few moments, gazing at Gill with a deep, newfound respect for the Idol.

"When I listened to your story last night, I felt absolutely terrible. You protected my son while he was lost – even if it cost you your life. You helped him in ways I never did. And you did the best any father could. Believe me, I know." Gill glanced down at Marlin in confusion. The clownfish looked solemn, frowning. "Right before Nemo was born, I was still married. Coral was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was as brave and spirited as you said Marion was. She tolerated my neuroticism with adoration and sarcasm.

"The day she died, a barracuda had come onto the reef. We lived right on the edge where we could raise the kids. I told her over and over to get back into the house…but she wouldn't listen. Not when her children were in danger. As soon as it went after her, I fought. But no matter what I did, it just kept coming. Finally it managed to knock me out cold. When I woke up, they were all gone. Coral, the kids…except for Nemo. I found him on a rock all by himself. That's why he has a lucky fin – his egg was broken in the fight. That's why I named him Nemo – it was the name Coral wanted for one of our children._ I_ wanted most of them to be Marlin Junior. Original, huh?" Marlin finished with a sad chuckle. Gill blinked, looking at the clownfish with admiration and astonishment. They had both gone through something horrible that shaped them into something they didn't like. Gill then managed a small smile, his ruby eyes twinkling.

"Marion wanted to name our son Gilliam Junior. She always loved my name and admonished me for hating it. We didn't agree on a name until Milo's egg hatched. I wanted to name him after her father and she finally agreed when I held him in my fins for the first time." Gill said, bringing his pectoral fins forward and looking at them longingly, as if imagining holding his son's tiny body for the first time again. "After I got stuck in the fish tank, the memory that I couldn't do anything to save them hardened me. I never wanted to talk to anyone. I was afraid, deep down, of losing anybody else. Then, I knew I had to somehow make up for what I'd done wrong. I took over the tank in a way, made myself the protector for the rest of the Gang.

"That's why I took Nemo under my fin. I saw a lost, helpless young boy that I knew I could help – being handicapped as well and all. I knew he needed help, and I knew I needed to give it. I saw so much of both Milo and myself in him…but I struggled to not allow myself to think of him as my son," for a moment, Gill forgot who he was talking to. It truly felt relieving to finally let go of all this pain and burden, even if it was to Nemo's father. "I knew he already had a loving father. I just felt so horrible about Milo's death, I swore I couldn't let it happen again. Not to another child that had so much life ahead of him. So I protected him." Gill finished, blinking and looking down at the ground beneath them. Marlin watched him for a few moments, silence surrounding them. The only remote sound was the deep pulsate of the currents surrounding them.

"I practically did the same thing. I protected Nemo so closely because I was afraid I couldn't protect him from the world, and thought he couldn't protect himself because of his fin. I was so very wrong, as you and he proved me. I…I was jealous of you, Gill. I was jealous because you were able to get to Nemo and teach him things that I failed to do – lessons that he would need and keep for his entire life. I felt like I'd failed in some areas as a father. But we dads can't be perfect all the time. Oh…and yes, you did frighten me a little. I hadn't seen a Moorish idol since old man William passed away when I was in my twenties. You Idols do look pretty fearsome." Marlin said and Gill felt so pleased and at peace with the world that he laughed out loud

"William was my father. Inherited all the looks from him. Yeah, I do look pretty scary. Nemo was pretty freaked out when we first met. But hey, I say the scars just enhance the look. Lacerations always make for a cool look." Gill said, flicking his severed fin out for good effect. Marlin laughed as well, feeling more at ease with the Idol than ever before.

"Nemo said that your first escape went badly – you landed on something sharp and got cut." Marlin said and Gill nodded.

"I landed on the dental tools next to the chair." He explained. Marlin grimaced in horror.

"You mean those things that looked like torture devices? Humans come up with the oddest things. Nemo said that they were some of the strangest creatures he'd ever seen." Marlin said, shuddering with the thought of being a human and having those picks and drills and whatever else was on that tray shoved in his mouth and thrust into his teeth. Gill chuckled in agreement, having never developed a fondness for the glass-tapping, bag-shaking, world-ruling beings.

"Nemo's such a smart kid." Gill said with a grin. Marlin looked up at him with a solemn expression. This, here and now, was the time to decide the future of pretty much his entire family.

"You love him, don't you?" Marlin said quietly. Gill looked straight ahead and sighed softly.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Marlin. Yes, I do love him. I love him very much, even though he's not my own. I feel like he is." Gill replied, his timber voice lowered to a murmur. This was the part of the conversation he'd been both fearing and hoping for. This was a decision that would change his fate and determine his future. Struggling to keep his cool composure and keep his trembling under control, Gill glanced down at the clownfish man beside him.

"Gill, you are one of the best fathers and protectors I've ever met. Hearing your story just made me realize that I should never judge one on looks or outer appearances – that we all have a story to be told. It just takes someone to reach inside and pull it out. It made me realize that I may be Nemo's father, but his heart is big enough to love everyone around him – including you. That's why I am very thankful that he chose you to be his uncle. It will be very wonderful having you, as well as the rest of the Gang, in our little family." Marlin said with a gentle smile. Gill froze in mid-swim, his heart pounding and his crimson eyes wide. He stared at Marlin in disbelief, mouth slightly ajar. Marlin stopped swimming and looked over at Gill in confusion, wondering why his companion suddenly halted. Realizing the problem, Marlin gave a chuckle and swam back over to him.

"You didn't think I was going to send you away, did you? After all, Dory has her mind set on getting you and the Gang into the family. She adores you and she almost immediately accepted you. If she did so, then you _must_ be part of the family. Dory may be airheaded sometimes, but she is one stubborn girl. If she says your part of the family, then there's no changing her mind. Besides, it's obvious your one that Nemo needs in his life. So, what do yah say?" Marlin said with a large grin, sticking out his right fin. Gill blinked, then he smiled widely. Reaching forward with his good pectoral, he shook Marlin's vigorously, like he'd just reunited with an old buddy of his.

"Well, I'd never thought old Gill would get another shot at family. Guess I could give it a try." Gill said with a wink and Marlin laughed. For both of them, the future looked bright.

Later that day, both Marlin and Gill went to pick up Nemo. Mr. Ray touched down smoothly, sending flurries of sand floating around him. The children excitedly dismounted his back, chattering, yelling, and swimming over to hug their parents and relay the day to them. Sure enough, Nemo immediately swam towards Marlin, throwing his fins around his father. They shared a brief hug before Marlin let go of a slightly confused Nemo.

"Don't you want to give your new uncle a hug too?" Marlin asked, gesturing to Gill. Nemo blinked in surprise, giving a small gasp. He looked from one man to another in disbelief. Seeing the smiles on both their faces, he gave another gasp, this time of joy, and threw himself at both of them. They both wrapped their fins around the tiny lad as he giggled in elation, nudging Gill's side with his forehead. The Moorish idol smiled widely, feeling happier than he had in fifteen long years. He nudged Nemo back and Marlin grinned. The future looked bright for all of them.


End file.
